My Way To Spence
by Capt. Corbin A. Noir
Summary: Originally from Senegal, this ex-slave finds herself in the strangest predicaments as she follows her wierd dreams to find a life at Spence with the Gypsies. The Backstory of one of my alter egos, Anya who is a Gypsy living in the caravans near Spence.
1. That Horrible Night

**This is a story about my alter ego Anya. As you know, she came into my head while I was reading A Great and Terrible Beauty for the second time. She came to me when I was reading the scene with Felicity and Ithal. I thought "What if it was _another_ Gypsy who talked Ithal into leaving? What would Gemma say he/she looked like?" That's when Anya took shape. I always like for my characters to have a backstory, so Ladies and Gentlemen...Enjoy the backstory of ANYA.**

**NOTE: There is some talk about The French. This story is in NO WAY meant to insult them! Things like this actually happened in Haitian history, so I'm only basing them on the facts and the POV of a Senegalian girl. **

There is a loud booming sound. I open my eyes just in time to see an orange flash of light make its way across the wall of our hut. _I must be dreaming_, I thought. The air was a little bit warm, but this was the time of the year for it to be. As soon as I was comfortable on my blankets and becoming drowsy with sleep, there was another loud, earsplitting booming sound. I woke with a start. The smell of smoke and powder was thick in the air, but I didn't have time to think about that. Something came smashing through the wall waking us all. I ran to Gervanie and hid her under my arm. Papa was already running towards the front curtain of the hut, looking out. "They've come," He said his eyes wide with fear and rage.

"Who?" replied Mama with my big brother Dolo at her side.

"The white people! They've come, just as the Priest prophesied!"

"What do we do, Papa?" I couldn't even recognize my own voice now that I was shaking so badly. I was usually never scared.

"We must leave this place! Senegal is no longer safe. Take whatever you can and hurry!"

I was on my feet in a moment. I ran to the part of the hut shared by me and my little sister, Gervanie. I grabbed a basket nearby and put our small amount of clothes inside. I took everything off our table and stopped when I saw mother's amulet. It was her favorite, given to her by a white woman long ago; a crescent eye. I took it as well and stuffed it in my pocket. Gervanie was helping mother with the food when another earth-crackling sound swept her off her feet. She fell to the floor sobbing. Basket in hand, I ran to her. "I'm scared!" She sobbed. "What if we die? What if we don't make it?"

"We will make it to safety, Gervanie," I murmured in her ear, soothingly. "Everything will be alright."

How did I know that? I wasn't the Village Priest. I couldn't prophesize. And who could not miss a family of six running for their very lives? Voldez, my youngest brother took the basket from me and followed Papa out the door. I did the same. The last view I saw of our house was it being blown up by a huge, round shiny ball of lead; a cannonball.

We ran as fast as we could with Papa ahead of us. Gervanie kept falling behind, so I swooped her up and carried her as I ran. There was chaos everywhere. People of our village were running for safety or crying for mercy to our Senegalian gods. Our persecutors were ones I've never seen before. They didn't look like they came from any of the Western Tribes. As Papa said, they were white, but he failed to mention that they also had hair that looked like straw, unlike the black, curly hair that most of our village men had. Most of them carried long weapons, like guns and swords. Could the white people really be that dangerous?

Houses everywhere were either destroyed or on fire. Dead bodies littered the ground. "Papa, where are we going?" I heard Voldez yell.

"We are going to the House of the Priest! He can tell us what to do."

The Priest. I had always loathed that short, ugly gap-toothed man. He was nothing but a false prophet. As I was thinking, I tripped on something and fell with Gervanie in my arms. I struggled to get up. As I did, I caught sight of what I fell on. A body. Kinjo's body. My best friend's body. His face was twisted and there was a wound on his head. Tears filled my eyes as Dolo picked me up, taking me to the others. They were hiding in a tangle of bushes waiting for us. Gervanie was already with them.

"Papa, the road to the House of the Priest is blocked. It is too late to go along the ocean, because the ships of the white men have blocked them." Dolo ran his fingers through his black curls with one sweaty, black hand.

"Darling, what do we do now?" whimpered my mother. Papa held her in his arms and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"We wait."

It was a horrible wait. From where we were hidden, we could see everything. The white people, called The French, were destroying everything in their path. They took whoever they could find; men, women, and children. Whoever got in their way, they killed the person. One of The French was separating a woman from her child. He threw the woman on the ground, took the baby and—I couldn't look but when I saw the woman again, she was crying. The French were yelling in some language that I didn't understand. They were rounding up our people and putting them in chains.

I heard a clinking sound.

"Oh, I dropped my ring!" I felt Gervanie bend down to climb out of the bushes to retrieve it.

"Be careful," Mama warned.

"I found it!" she said a few seconds later. I wished she hadn't said that. And I wished I hadn't made her that ring. For as soon as she said those words there was a loud scream and the sound of a gun go off. We all ran out of our hiding spot and saw the saddest sight in the world. Gervanie was dead.

"Gervanie!!" I screamed. I ran to her and picked up her body. They shot her in her forehead.

"_Par __ici__!"_ I heard a pitchy voice yell. Tons of The French were running towards us, guns in hand. The one who had spoken had the biggest nose I've ever seen. It was as big as an elephants. He came to me and held my wrists. I wanted to bite him on his elephant nose, but I didn't want to die. The other French people took hold of the rest of my family, and started to drag us towards the beach. They took our baskets of food and clothes and threw them into one of the burning houses. I stifled a cry of rage. Who were these people to destroy our village and take us as captives? What have we ever done to them?

We were taken to one of the big French men and had chains fastened onto our necks, wrists and ankles, joining us together. We had to take off our clothes, but when the Elephant Man tried to lay a hand on me, I bit him, giving me a permanent scar under my right eye. I had managed to take mother's crescent eye out of my shirt pocket before my clothes were taken off me and burned. So here we were, captured, angry, in chains and without clothes, boarding a ship as big as a mountain and getting ready to sail away from Senegal, Africa. Away from home forever.

**After reading this myself, I actually felt really sad. Things like this really happened, but I guess it was for a good cause, or else I wouldn't be able to call myself Haitian by blood.**

**Feel free to comment.**


	2. On the Bonaparte

**After the first chapter and from a request from a buddy, I decided to add more to the story of Anya, which I think is a good idea, because when you're a playwright (or any writer for that matter) your characters MUST feel real as if they were actually in the room telling you their story, or else the people reading what you wrote won't feel a thing.**

**SO, this chapter is about Anya on the slave ship, the**_** Bonaparte**_**, heading towards the island of Hispaniola (formerly called **_**Quisqueya**_**, meaning "Cradle of Life"). Anya and her family have been on this ship for almost 3 weeks, which was about the time it took for slaves from West Africa to be transported to Hispaniola (the French side).**** Once again, I mean no prejudice towards the French, because if you think about it, I am French, a little. But I must say, the bit about Anya calling that one French man a ****eunuch, that**** was pure Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**NOTE: Miss McCleethy is mentioned in this chapter. Whether she was a Believer or not, I don't know, but I imagined her to be. It fits in with the story more.**

We sit at the bottom of the ship. The rest of us who got captured stayed cramped in a place with no privacy. The place smells of dung. It is horrible. Mama lay on our side of the ship with a fever. She hasn't spoken that much since we got on this ship. The only time she spoke was to me, when she saw me wearing her amulet. She smiled at me. "Guard it well," she had said. "For the Priest says that it will be important to you in the future." I didn't know what she meant by that, but I was dying to find out.

Papa has been putting a good attitude on the whole situation. I wish he'd stop. There is nothing good about being sold into slavery.

Dolo, on the other hand, has been a comfort to me ever since Gervanie died. He used to own lots of boats and had been showing me certain parts that he knew. He also looks out for me and says that I am becoming a rare beauty on the ship. He says that my eyes are becoming bigger and darker, and he says that my shoulder-length hair fits me well, the way some of it cascades across my eyes. Voldez jokes and says that I am becoming hideous.

It's been almost 21 suns since That Horrible Night, and I haven't seen my reflection ever since. I probably do look hideous, although one of the French men don't seem to think so. That French man was the Elephant Man; the one I bit, with the big, long nose. Whenever I can, I sneak out of the bottom of the ship where the slaves are, and eavesdrop on what the French have to say. I've picked up some of the words; in fact, I know so much French words by now, that I understood everything the Elephant Man had said about me.

"I am quite fascinated by the slave that bit me that one night," I heard his pitchy voice say. "The one with the crescent eye necklace around her neck."

Instinctively, I placed my hand on the amulet.

"_Oui_, she seems to be a bit rebellious," said one man with a timid voice. He sounded like a eunuch.

"Nonetheless, I seem to be a bit taken with her," The Elephant Man said. "She has the most mystic features about her, than any other black female slave on this ship."

I wasn't supposed to be flattered, but I found that I was.

"How old is she?" said another man with a deep voice.

"My records say she is about 13 years of age," replied the Eunuch.

The Elephant Man sighed. "_Elle est 13 ans._But yet I still want to get to know her. _Tu comprend?_"

I heard a low giggle. A chill ran down my back. The Eunuch gasped. "_Mais_ Claude, that is wrong! That would be a black mark against _Dieu_!"

"So? She's property. She is worth nothing. I have a right to do that to property, don't I?"

"Let the man do whatever he pleases, Gustav. He has a point." The man with the deep voice chuckled.

"I still don't think its right to commit such a thing against a child, slave or not."

I heard the man with the deep voice grunt. "_Ça ç'est vrais_, Claude. Even if she is property, she is a child."

I could almost feel the Elephant Man try to hold down his rage. "She is a slave, and therefore has to obey what I say. In order for this passion of mine to pass, I have no other choice."

There was a long silence. It was so silent, that I was caught off-guard when the door suddenly opened.

"But who is this?" said the Eunuch. "An eavesdropper!"

"Why aren't you in the slave hold, negro?" the Deep-Voiced man bellowed. I was speechless. The Elephant Man and the Eunuch grabbed me by the arms, heading me towards the Dreaded Place. I screamed and kicked but I was no match for them. They took off the cloth that covered me, turned me upside-down and chained one of my ankles onto the chain suspending from the ceiling. They tied my hands behind my back, took out the Cat-O-Nine-Tails and beat me until I grew unconscious.

Fortunately, the crescent eye was still around my neck.

When I was safely among the rest of my family, I finally burst into the tears I had been holding back ever since That Horrible Night. I cried for my sick mother, for Gervanie and for this sudden turn of events and being away from home.

"Why must we be treated this way?" I wailed. Dolo cradled my head onto his shoulder. "Why must the gods do this to us?"

Voldez, the joker of the family was silent. Papa stared at his knees. "We must have done something wrong," He murmured.

Suddenly Mama turned her head to look at us. "The gods are not to blame," she croaked. Her voice startled us for it was sure and strong. "The gods have nothing to do with this, for they are not real."

Papa couldn't believe what he heard. "Are you saying you don't believe in the gods?" He nearly shouted, for in Senegal, the gods were not to be trifled with unless you wanted to be cursed the rest of your life.

"There are no such things as the gods," Mama continued. "For there is only one God."

"Mama, what are you talking about?" Voldez asked.

"There is only one God in this universe, and we haven't done anything wrong. It is His fate."

She paused to cough, and a long cough it was. Then she continued. "I knew I wouldn't be on this earth very long, for the Priest said my life would soon end in the sea. So a long time ago, a white woman came to Senegal. She was very nice. Her name was Sahira Foster. She was the one that told me that the gods weren't real. She also told me about the one true God. She also was the one that gave me the amulet that you wear, Anya."

I sniff and place my hand on the cold, pounded metal.

"Do not loose that amulet, Anya. I love you dearly and this amulet will protect you. I love you all so much, but I fear that I can't stay here a moment longer." She sat up a little and breathed heavily. "I am feeling stronger now," she said. "But my strength is not of this earth. I must go now. I must take the long road to the Streets of Gold. I'm going home."

With that, she took her last breath and lay still.

I have never seen Papa cry as he did at that moment. He held Mama's body as if she were a precious stone that could disappear at any moment. Valdez couldn't stop wailing and one of Dolo's tears landed on my arm. As for me, I couldn't cry. I felt so numb and confused that I wouldn't cry.

The next day, my mother's body, which was inside a hammock sealed shut with a needle and thread and tied to a cannonball was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. It was only then with my family and other Senegalians singing a mournful hymn that I shed the most bitter tears I had ever shed in my life.

**So far, Anya has been thought a lot. I felt so sorry for her when I wrote this piece. But things will get better. I hope. **

**Feel free to comment.**


	3. The Island

**This chapter is about when Anya and her family are finally off the slave ship and in the beautiful island of Hispaniola to pick sugarcane to be made into sugar. As you know, her sister and her mom just died. Ever since I wrote the first chapter I told myself not to make so many people die in the story, but I couldn't help it. So, against my own will, I decided to make one more person ****die. ****But not in this chapter.**** I don't think I should have told you that. Ah well.**

We are finally let off the ship. Where we were held, there was no windows to see where we were heading, and ever since I got beaten by the Cat-O-Nine-Tails I dared not go up to the quarterdeck again. The Elephant man is always winking and smiling at me every time he comes to check on us. It gives me the chills thinking about what that wink means, but I put on a brave face even thought I've never felt brave at all.

The Island is beautiful! There are flowers fruits and trees everywhere! There are these little birds with long beaks like needles that suck nectar from the flowers. There were these trees that had leaves that spread out like stars. I felt ashamed coming here in chains.

The French were all huddled over sheets of paper, speaking in their language. They assumed that none of us could read or write, but I've been learning. They were discussing which slaves would be going with who, and where. Papa, Dolo, Voldez and I stayed close together. Finally, the French spread out among us, choosing certain people and putting them in different horse-drawn cages with wheels. This was a long process and there was much arguing. During one of the arguments, the Elephant Man was in the crowd, searching until he spotted me. He winked and grabbed my hand. I kicked and screamed.

"Let me go!!" I yelled. He took me and led me farther away from the group until I couldn't spot the rest of my family. I found myself being backed into a tree. "You have been avoiding me for a long time, petit_ fille_," he murmured in French. Oh no. His hand went to my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"Anya? Anya? Anya, where are you?" I heard Voldez say.

"Please sir," I cried under his hand "Please don't!"

He didn't listen. He only giggled and continued to come closer. That did it. I kicked him in a weak spot and watched his grip on me loosen as he fell to the floor yelling in pain. Unfortunately, his yelling was loud enough to attract attention from the other French captors. They rushed over and held me so I couldn't run.

"What is going on here?" the Deep-Man bellowed. I realized back on the ship that he was in charge of everything onboard.

"This little tramp nearly killed me!" said the Elephant Man. He was still on the floor. Papa, Dolo and Voldez came immediately to the scene. I wanted to go to them, but the stupid bulky men were holding me tightly.

"That slave has been causing trouble this ship ever since we caught her eavesdropping!"

I wanted to point out that I behaved myself after the beating but I wasn't going to give away that I knew their French.

"Something must be done about this girl." the Eunuch replied.

"I say we kill her and all of our troubles will be over!" some French man yelled. Others agreed enthusiastically. I was flung onto the ground and a sword was pointed at my chest. Papa couldn't stay silent any longer. "NO!" he yelled in the Senegalian language. The others turned to look at him. I was released and ran to Papa. The Deep-Voiced man took note of this. "We won't kill the girl," he chuckled.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"She'll just have to go to a different plantation."

I caught my breath again. If I went to a different plantation, then that would mean I would be separated from my family. I held onto the amulet around my neck, almost yanking it off. They dragged us to the others.

"Papa," I said as calmly as I tried to sound. "They won't separate us, will they?"

He pulled me to him. Two women of our family were already dead and he didn't want to lose another.

"No they won't," He said, but I could tell by his voice that he wasn't sure. More and more of our people were being carried away to different plantations. Soon we would be next. Voldez chewed on his fingernails. That was a habit of his. I tried not to think of the situation. Instead, I looked out at the ocean, wishing I can swim away from here. I wished I could swim to my mother at the bottom of the sea. I was still puzzled at this Sahira Foster that she spoke of. If I can find her, then maybe she can tell me about my amulet and about this God that she spoke to my mother about.

The Eunuch came to us, holding a piece of paper. He read it once, looked at Dolo and Papa and started pulling them away from me. No! I held fast to Papa who wouldn't let me go. It took two men to break us apart. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Dolo, my favorite brother. Instead, this was too much. I didn't cry. Instead I cried out in rage. The 27 whip marks on my back from the Cat-O-Nine-Tails stung anew from the added five whip marks I got from the Deep-Voiced man. I only got angrier and angrier.

I fought the Eunuch who was holding me down while I was getting beaten, and I succeeded only to be forced down by the two bulky men who held me before, and thrown into one of the moving cages along with Voldez. To prove that I would not be defeated I cried out in rage for the last time, making sure that the stupid Deep-Voiced man, the Eunuch, the disgusting Elephant man, Dolo and Papa heard me loud and clear as the cage pulled away from them for the last time.

**I re-read this and thought that it was too short, but I hope it's still ok. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Free for commenting………**


	4. The Plantation part 1

**Anya is now a slave at the Brulé Plantation. She's a servant for the family while Voldez works the fields. She is one step closer to Spence, but there ****are**** a few obstacles in the way. ****Will she make it?**

**Alright all you romance lovers. I've granted your wish. There is somewhat of a break from the drama (emphasis on "somewhat"). Besides, I think its high time Anya had her first crush. **

**PART ONE**

I am now 14 years old working at the Brulé Plantation. I miss my family dreadfully. Will I ever see Dolo and Papa again? I try to imagine what this place would be like with them here. Dolo would hold me whenever I need to be held, Papa would always put a bright face on things even though I could see the pain of his lost wife and youngest daughter in his eyes. I wish them well wherever they are.

I have changed a lot since That Horrible Night. My once shoulder-length black hair now reaches to the tip of my chest. The front part still cascades over my eyes the way Dolo liked it. I have gotten stronger and braver than I used to be. I no longer fear the Master's whip.

Voldez has changed too. His black curly hair is so thick that it reminds me of a ball of cotton. The once scrawny little boy now is a strong, mature, handsome young man of 16. He has many admirers among us Senegalians and even the Master's youngest daughter seems to notice him.

I also have an admirer. His is a 15 year old Nigerian named Colin. I've never had an admirer, but his dark, brown eyes, boyish features and playful nature make me count myself lucky. And I admit he is a very beautifully made boy. We talk about everything. His story is similar to mine: Kidnapped from Africa; his family got separated and some died. He has a gold ring in his ear which adds to his handsome features. He says that I should get one too. He says it will add to my rare beauty.

Colin and Voldez get along great. They are so much like each other that they became soul mates. My duty as a servant has gone along peacefully, except for the first day. I was tending to the Master's daughter who had a guest over and they were laughing and joking and talking about whatever it is girls here talk about. Then I heard a familiar name mentioned. Voldez.

"He is the most attractive slave on my father's plantation," she was saying. "I _have_ to have him!"

"He is good-looking," said her friend. She had a menagerie of buttons on her face. "But I think he may be seeing someone else." I swept closer to them. Who might this lucky woman be?

"Really?" said the Master's daughter. "Who?"

"Why, don't you know Elizabeth? That very slave sweeping near the fireplace."

_ME? _

"Don't be ridiculous, Marie. That's his sister."

That Button girl wasn't very smart.

"Well, he spends a lot of time with her as if they love each other," she said as if I couldn't hear her. Suddenly, she gasped. "You don't think they could be….."She trailed off. How dare she.

"Don't be disgusting, Marie. That negro likes that other slave."

I almost broke the broom. How dare they talk about us that way! Who do they think we are? I left the dust pile on the floor instead of dumping it.

"Hey, slave!" Elizabeth said, surprising me with her amazing Senegalian. "Clean up that pile dirt you left on the floor."

I obeyed, of course, but I didn't dump it all out. I let some of it slip into the drinks they had ordered to be refilled. Serves them right.

Colin and Voldez have been talking about escaping from the plantation with a group of men. I knew this was a bad idea. If they got caught, they could be killed. I have been trying to talk them into staying, but it just wouldn't work. One night they couldn't stop talking about it. It drove me mad, so I left our hut in disgust.

I know being slaves was horrible, but it was a slim chance that they would actually not get caught was worse. My hand once again went to my amulet. _Oh, Mama_, I thought, _I need comfort. I wish I was anywhere but here._I heard footsteps. I turned around in time to see Colin place his hand on my shoulder.

"I know all this talk about escaping is bothering you. It's just that the idea is so overwhelming that we can't talk of anything else but our futures once we escape."

"But how will you know those futures will come true?" I said. "What if you get caught?"

"We won't." He held both of my hands.

"You don't know that. You're not a Priest."

"Well neither are you," he said in his playful way. "How do you know we'll get caught?"

He was probably right. I do worry too much. And they were strong enough to watch out for themselves. I felt foolish. "I guess you're right," I sighed. "Fate will determine what will happen."

At the mention of Fate, I thought once again of my mother. _It's His fate._ Sahira Foster snuck her way into my head again, but only for a short while because I was beginning to feel sleepy. Without thinking, I stretched my arms around his waist and yawned. He felt comfortable against me. A low satisfied sigh escaped my mouth.

"Anya, don't."

I jerked my head up. "Don't what?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He looked down at his waist. Oh. I dropped my hands immediately as if his waist was on fire.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, feeling embarrassed. "It's just that I am so tired, I didn't know what I was doing." Then again without thinking, I asked, "Why did you want me to stop?"

He looked at me with a surprised face. "I don't think you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For what you were about to do." Oh. OH! It dawned on me.

"I am so sorry, Colin, I didn't mean any of it!"

"I know, I know. Let's go back inside."

It was a long journey down. Colin kept silent the whole way, as if he was holding back what he wanted to say. We came inside our hut to find Voldez fast asleep. He woke up early in the morning, so he slept early. The hut was quiet, and peaceful. And cozy. I was about to collapse with sleep. Then I heard Colin give a deep sigh and finally said what he wanted to say.

"But I wish you did mean it."

"Mean what?" What was this boy talking about?

"When you snuggled up to me like that." Oh.

Colin, Colin, Colin. I turned to look up at his face. He looked down at mine with a look no one has ever given me before. An emotion I couldn't name. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I buried my face into his neck and let him kiss my shoulders. I was so sleepy that I couldn't recall what happened next, except that Colin and I were always smiling at one another from time to time. It was wonderful.

Voldez snored loudly in the distance.

Colin, Colin, Colin.

**Now I don't do romance a lot, but I'm telling you now: Kissing, smiling and MINOR caressing is all that went on between the two. ****Nothing more.**

**Part one and Part two (of course) are one chapter combined however long they may be. Spence is getting closer than you think………….****heh****heh****heh**

**Comments are free of charge!**


	5. The Plantation part 2

_Current Music: "Party by the Sea" by Wyclef Jean feat. T-Vice_

**Chapters 4 and 5 are one chapter, therefore making them both Chapter 4, so don't be fooled by that. You guys are going to hate me SOOO MUCH for this part of the chapter. I even hate myself for doing it, but that is the only way Anya's story can move along.**** Sob, sob, sob!**

**NOTE: There is a character in this part of the chapter that is in league with someone from AGTB. That someone is not a big character, and the character's name won't be mentioned, but it may interest you…**

**PART TWO**

The next two months passed by like a dream. The Brulé Plantation was like heaven with Colin around. Every night, we sit outside the hut looking out at the ocean and the stars. He treats me with respect and looks out for me whenever Voldez goes to work. He always wakes me up with a kiss on the forehead. I feel as if I could get whipped thousands of times and not feel a thing as long as he is around. I've never been so happy.

Elizabeth, the Master's daughter was kinder to me and ordered that I not get whipped after putting the dust in her and Marie's drinks. She probably thought if I was whipped, I would poison her.

I've been teaching Voldez and Colin how to read and write. They've picked up the task very quickly. Voldez just learned how to write a whole paragraph without getting anything wrong. I'm also being taught how to draw. A Jamaican named Teague has been teaching me. He fled from Jamaica, which is in the hands of the British and came here, but got sold into slavery once again. His drawings are fascinating! He says that I might be a great as him if I keep practicing. This was the first time that I remember since That Horrible Night that I had ever felt such joy.

There was one problem. Colin, Voldez and other boys still plan to escape. Colin begged for me to join them. I refused, still thinking it was a horrible idea.

"Why, Anya?" he pleaded. "Don't you want to be free?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea, or the right time."

"How would you know?"

"Instinct. Something won't feel right. I wish I could know for sure, but I can't."

There was silence. Then, Colin had an idea. He took me by the hand and led me to the third hut across from ours. Lacosta's hut.

It was said that Lacosta was a fortune-teller and a medicine-maker. Many of us "slaves" went to her for medicine or advice. She was a gap-toothed Nigerian with no hair, long nails and a piece of cloth covering one of her eye sockets. She was taken from Nigeria as a slave to make medicine for the French. They say that she has powers because she belonged to a sacred group of sorceresses called The Order. No one knows who they were, though.

Her hut was filled with bizarre things. There were jars of reptile parts and spices and flowers and cloth hanging everywhere. I guess she was the only "slave" here that got special treatment.

"Come in, come in, my children," She said in a soothing voice with a heavy Nigerian accent. "What is it that you seek? Fortune, or medicine?"

"We would like our fortunes told, Lacosta," Colin managed to say.

"Sit down then, my children," She pointed to the cushions on the floor. We sat. She took out a small pouch of spices and threw some into the air. Then, she took out a pipe, lit it, smoked it a bit them blew smoke into the air. The scent of the hut turned from smoky to cinnamon. She wasn't like the fortune tellers in Jamaica that Teague was telling me about; who used crystal balls. Lacosta could tell the future through smoke in the air.

The spices in the air seemed to shimmer. Then Lacosta murmured something and closed her eye. When she opened them, she looked at Colin.

"Colin of Nigeria," she said "Is this you?"

"Yes, Madame Lacosta."

There was silence as she looked into the smoke that seemed suspended in the air. Finally, she said in a low voice, "I see you future. You will be in a place of happiness. There will always be beautiful skies and the place will be a paradise for you."

I held his hand. It was shaking, and sweating.

"But listen carefully," she said in a low tone. "You must take nothing and give nothing. The place you will stay MUST be on the other side."

"On the other side of what, Madame?"

"The other side of the deep blue."

Then, something strange happened. The smoke in the air seemed to be showing images. Images of Colin in a wonderful place, always smiling and looking as happy as ever. I beamed. Colin would be safe! He would escape and be safe! I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his cheek. He was grinning. "I will obey what you said, Madame."

"Good, my son." Then she closed her eye again and started murmuring. Then her eye opened and looked at me. "Anya of Senegal, is this you?"

"Yes Madame Lacosta."

She looked into the smoke. A look of surprise passed over her face, but was replaced instantly by her normal stare. Then, she looked me in the eyes for a very long time, as if she knew me. Her gaze went down to the silver amulet I wore around my neck. The crescent eye. Then, she said "I see your future, Anya of Senegal. You will be cold, bruised, tired, hungry and near death. You will search and search, but you will never find. What you search will come to you."

What?

"You will loose everything." She looked into the smoke again. "Do not leave him."

Leave who? Lacosta's face brightened. "You will see him again." She nodded at Colin. "But not for very long. Make sure his home is on the other side of the deep blue."

Images filled the smoke. I saw myself in a land, I didn't recognize. There were huge mountains of sand and there was tons of sand on the ground. The sun was boiling hot. The image changed and I saw myself in a forest. A forest of lights. There were creatures that were half man, and half horse. There was one creature that was neither. It had one talon and one paw, with long golden hair, and a cape of acorns. I couldn't tell whether it was a male, or a female.

The images went faster. A boy looking down at me. Me fighting three men. Me unconscious in another forest. A girl with a bow and arrow. Another boy and a girl. The boy had brown skin and curly black hair with a black cloak. The girl had red hair. There was something around her neck; a crescent eye. Then there was another image. It was a monster so terrible that a buried my face into Colin's shoulder.

"What do you offer as payment?" asked Lacosta, startling me. I had nothing to give, and I didn't want to give up my mother's amulet. I must have had my hand around it, because when she looked at me, she nodded and said, "That will suffice."

As she nodded, I saw something for the first time that I had missed. A tattoo of the SAME crescent eye around my neck.

She caught me looking at the tattoo and smiled. "Go now. It's getting late."

"Why does my fortune have to be so _horrible_?" I whined. We were inside our hut, now. We had told Voldez the whole story, and he seemed concerned.

"Maybe that it not your fortune," he said. "Maybe she was just telling a lie."

It still bothered me. When Voldez was fast asleep, Colin and I went outside to look at the stars. "Do you still think we shouldn't escape?" he asked, running his fingers through my black hair. I snuggled up next to him. "Well, Lacosta said that you would end up in a place of happiness. The only way for that to happen is of you escape."

"I guess you're right," he mumbled. I've never seen so many stars in my life. I could stare at them forever. The air was unusually cold. I must have shivered, because Colin pulled me closer to him.

"Do you still want to stay, or do you want to go with us?"

At the moment, I didn't know. If I went, I would be joining Colin and Voldez in that place of happiness. If I didn't, then my horrible fortune would come true, but I still had the instinct that something wasn't right.

"I'll think about it," I said into his neck. The air just got a whole lot warmer.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

_The next morning..._

"THE SLAVES MUST DIE!!!!!" someone in the crowd yelled. Five slaves were standing on a platform in the middle of the Prince's Port. Three of them were ones I knew. There was Teague the Jamaican, my brother Voldez and Colin. The other two I didn't know.

"They tried to escape from the Brulé plantation, but they got caught in the act."

He was right. Around 1:00 in the morning, my brother, Colin, Teague and two others had attempted to escape like they said they would, but their plan didn't succeed. They had gotten caught by a man I hoped never to see again. The Elephant man.

He must have followed me here, and heard everything my brother was telling the others. And things were going so well! For a brief second, I was glad I didn't go at the last minute, but I wanted to be up there with Colin whether he was being accused or not.

He didn't dare look at me, lest he attracted attention.

The stupid Elephant man flaunted along the platform as if he owned everything. "We all know that the consequence for a runaway slave is execution," he said with too much pride in his voice. "So this should be an easy trial."

I wanted to shoot him. It was hopeless for them now. Voldez had a face of stone, but he quickly glanced at the young woman he was recently acquainted to. Her name was Silica. I looked up at Colin. He was looking right back at me. _I guess the fortune-teller was wrong_, his eyes seemed to say. He looked so mournful, that I wanted to go up on the platform and hold him.

The Master sighed, and his daughter, Elizabeth was in tears. He took one last look at the five boys on the platform, and nodded to the Elephant man. Another hulky man stepped onstage and took out an ax. I couldn't take this any longer.

I ran up onstage and threw myself on the Master's knees.

"Please, sir," I said in French. "Please don't let them die!" Too many people in my life were already gone forever. Elizabeth was surprised to see me speak in French. She looked at the Master with a sympathetic look on her face. He sighed and signaled for the executioner to lower the ax. Colin gave me a little smile.

"This is unethical!" the Elephant man screamed. "Would you rather disobey the law and let these negroes live, or let them die, and live peacefully?"

The Master was torn between two decisions in front of hundreds of people. He looked down at me, then his daughter, then the five boys. The crowd was already chanting their deaths. Tears started going down my face as I looked at Colin. _No matter what happens_, his eyes said, _You'll still be mine_. The Master saw me looking at Colin, took another sigh, and said "The slave at the far left will not die."

That slave was Colin. It was all I could do not to cry out in joy.

"Instead he will be sent to another plantation."

NO!

Voldez and Colin looked at each other. Colin was un-chained and escorted to his hut to get his belongings, but not without one last glance in my direction. Then he was gone.

Voldez was breathing heavily now.

"The rest…" the Master faltered, and then began again. "The rest will be executed."

I was dragged off the stage with a vacant look in my face. The Elephant man looked at me with a smug smile on his face. This couldn't be happening. The remaining four were shoved onto their knees, and their heads were placed on blocks. I couldn't watch. I couldn't cry. I couldn't speak. But as the ax fell down on the last head, all I could do was try not to be sick.

_That night..._

They were gone. They were all gone. I was all alone in the hut, numb with all the sorrow and misfortune that was called my life. It was all cruel. Slavery was cruel. I was beyond rage, beyond tears. I wanted revenge.

I packed all my things and all of Voldez's things in the bag that I had made for Voldez. I had made one for Colin too and now it was with him on another plantation. There was one thing he left behind. His golden earring. I remembered the day he had said that an earring like that would make me look beautiful. I still wanted to look beautiful for his eyes so I took it with me. The last thing I took before I left was the blade that Voldez had carried. I knew I would have use of it.

I had found out where the Elephant man was hiding. He was hiding in the hut right next to Lacosta's. As soon as he saw me come in, he smiled. "I knew you couldn't stay away, _petite fille_."

I took no chances. I took the blade out of my pocket, ran towards him, and plunged it in. He cried out in pain before crumpling to the floor.

_That's right, Elephant man_, I thought. _That was for my sister, for Mama, for Dolo, for Papa, for Colin and for Voldez._

I took no chances, I ran out of the hut before anyone else stirred, but when I looked back, I saw Lacosta, the fortune-teller smiling at me. I smiled back, and ran.

Who were those people in the images? Did I know them? No matter. However beautiful Hispaniola was, I could not stay. I had to find them.

**I told you you'd hate me! But things will get better in the next chapter. Nobody else will die! YEA BOI!!!! **

**This chapter was very hard to write. I hope isn't too long for y'all. **

**An Interesting History Fact: Remember when Anya mentions that they were standing on a platform in the **_**Prince's Port**_**? Well, today, the location of the city is moved and the name was changed to Port-au-Prince, which is now the capitol of present-day Haiti!!!**

**With all due respect, **

**Captain Corbin Artemis Noir. **

**Feel free to send a comment of any sort………**


	6. The Journey part 1

_Current Music: "Power Belongs to God" by__ Hezekiah Walker feat.__ The Love Fellowship Crusade Choir_

**DING, DING, DING!!! WE HAVE A WINNER!! Congratulations****grayscales**** for saying Lacosta was like Mother Elena!!! Your prize will be a life-long supply of Kartik love-letters written by the man himself!!!!!!! (Does the ****Carlton**** Dance)**

**This chapter was written in honor of the song "Power Belongs to God" which Dijoney is playing for me at the moment. The choir in this Gospel song (to me) sounds like how I imagined a group of captured slaves back then to sing. The tone of the song helps too (except for that endless part after the second verse…), and the lyrics are awesome. So in honor of this song, enjoy the next chapter!**

**NOTE: Dijoney is my Zune. I always name my stuff……**

**P.S. sorry it took to long to update. Unfortunately, No electricity No internet…**

**PART ONE**

The boat ride back to Africa was a choppy one. I had stowed away with Voldez's bag over my shoulder and a bundle of food I took from unsuspecting markets. I had never thought that I would go back to the country I knew, but here I was on the _Red Anchor_, heading back to Senegal.

Food wasn't the only thing I had taken. I had also taken a few coins from a rich-looking family, and a pair of sandals from a drunkards feet while he was sleeping. I had also packed my brother's clothes in case I needed to disguise myself. I had put on his hat that I made for him myself, his long shirt and his trousers to hide my identity, because I knew that the Master would find out of the Elephant man's body, and my disappearance, and soon I would be a wanted woman. There was one thing I couldn't keep in my pocket, though. Colin's gold earring was now inside my ear, a reminder of someone who loved me in a way I've never been loved before.

And there was also one thing I couldn't understand. The red-head from the vision, Madame Lacosta and I all had something in common: The crescent eye. I had a feeling I was now belonging to a group I didn't understand. And the two boys. They are still a mystery to me. Why was one of them looking down at me, and what was the symbol on the other boy's cloak? A skull and a sword? What could that possibly mean? My thoughts wouldn't settle. Lacosta had predicted my fortune, and is still puzzled me more than ever.

All this thinking was making me sea-sick. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. Soon, I would be In Senegal. It would take half the time it had took the slave-ship to get there, because this ship was smaller and faster. I rubbed the part of my ankle where the shackle mark now was, reminding me of that day on the slave ship where I was hung upside down and beaten. That seemed ages ago. Now, I was stronger and braver at anything. I had also realized my ability to run fast and disappear from the merchants who realized their items were missing. Minor changes to my appearance were apparent as well. I was still 14, but I had always been tall for my age. My hair was now almost to the tip of my elbows. I hadn't eaten much, so I was very thin. The scars on my back, arms and face help me with the advantage of looking like a boy, but my eyes were forever large and feminine.

_Swish. Swish._ Africa was getting closer and the rocking of the ship was comfortable. I placed my bag of clothes under my head, and lay down. How I would find Sahira Foster and the others from the smoke image was a mystery, but I had to go back to Africa, because something was telling me to. I clutched my amulet around my neck and fell asleep.

It was a beautiful place as beautiful as Hispaniola. There were birds everywhere, and the trees were wonderful. The lake was like a blanket of blue fire rippling its way down the bank. I bent down to touch a sunflower. Instantly it turned into a butterfly. I could do anything I wanted here! But there was one place that wasn't so special. The trees were withered and the sky was dark. There was a lone tree standing on a hill under a blood-red sky. But I had no time to think about that now. He came from behind one of the trees. Colin! I ran to him, and kissed him hard and passionately. When I opened my eyes to look at his face, I saw another. It was the face of a Romanian-looking boy looking very confused, but here the dream changed. I was high up in a mountain cold, bruised, tired and hungry. A group of hooded figures were coming towards me. One was carrying a sword.

"I don't care what the captain said!" said a loud voice. I woke up with a start. "I want whoever is on this ship OFF this ship! There is no room for stow-aways!"

Oh, no. There were footsteps coming down to the bottom deck. I would get caught! I tried to shrink into the corner I was, and hid behind one of the cargo boxes. There were two men. One was dressed with fancy clothes, and I figured that he was a higher rank than the other man. They were patrolling the place. I tried to stay quiet.

As the footsteps came nearer, I got even more nervous than before. There was silence.

"There is no one on this floor," said the man with a higher rank. I relaxed. Then, I sneezed. Curses!

"No one on this floor, eh?" says the other man. He moves closer to my spot. I'm done for. Then, he did what I most feared he would do: he moved the cargo box that I was hiding behind. I stared straight into his eyes, and he stared straight into mine.

"There is nothing here but a bunch of rats," he said. With that, he put the cargo box back in place. What was_ that_ about? It was like he didn't even see me! That was strange.

When I fell asleep once again, I saw her face in my dreams. Lacosta. "You almost got caught," she said. Then, she laughed and faded away.

**

* * *

**Home! I'm finally home! Senegal lies before us, as if expecting us. The sailors onboard are relieved to see land again, because the ship goes with more speed. Plans about what I was going to do as soon as I got there were rushing through my head like a strong Caribbean current. Then, eventually, one idea goes in and out of my head continuously. I _have_ to see the village again. Something was telling me to. I don't know whether it was Lacosta, or some stronger supernatural force, but in the end, that was what I was going to do. 

When I was out of sight of the _Red Anchor_, I had traveled along the familiar route to The Village. When I got there, I almost burst into tears. The place was in ruins. The bones of dead bodies still littered the floor without a proper burial, because there was no one left to bury them. The huts were now heaps of ash scattered everywhere. I saw the bones of Kinjo where I had tripped on them on That Horrible Night. The sight once again brought me close to tears. Then I searched, and searched for what I was looking for, or rather _who_ I was looking for. Gervanie. Her bones were where they were when the wretched Elephant man shot her. I was glad I finally got revenge on him. The ring she had dropped on That Horrible Night was still on the ground, and the sight was a sad one. To think that I had made that ring for her on her birthday, and now it was here, on the ground abandoned. I picked it up, and placed it on my own finger. _I will take care of it well, Gervanie._

"So, they have decided to come back."

I turned around, startled at the voice. It was the Priest. No matter how false he was, the sight of him was a comforting one. He was the only one of this village that hadn't been captured. I must have been crying, for he rushed to me and took me into a warm embrace. As soon as he did, I couldn't control myself.

"Why?" I said between sobs, "Why must things be this cruel?"

"Bad things happen, little one."

It wasn't that comforting, but it helped a little.

And because it help a little, I found myself telling him about everything, like Gervanie, my mother's death, Papa and Dolo leaving me forever, Voldez's execution, the Elephant Man, and my escape. The only things I held back were Madame Lacosta and her predictions, Colin, and the Crescent Eye.

"I don't know what to do now. I don't know where to go," I concluded.

"Well, you came to the right place."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about getting a new apprentice since the one I had earlier was……not that intelligent. Would you be interested?" He looked at me with eagerness in those small, black eyes. "If you come, you'll have a place to stay, and food to eat."

Something about that last comment made me mad that he was the one that stayed while the rest of us were sold into slavery.

But I also knew that it was wise to accept, and not to let pride judge the offer. It was common sense.

And I could read and write……

"I guess I could be your apprentice," I said at last. The matter was settled.

**

* * *

**Being an apprentice was hard work as I soon figured out. It took lots of writing and knowledge of the sciences— which I had learned from Lacosta— to make potions. Other than those, it was alright. I had learned about different types of leaves to make medicine, and different spices used to see the future. 

Once, he let me test the spices, and I saw once again, the same things from my dream, and from Lacosta's predictions, but there was something new this time. This time I saw more of the boy with the black cloak. This time, he was in a circular room. It was dark, except for a few candles. Then, the scene changed and I the Romanian boy again. He was looking down at me once more, but there was someone else beside him.

This was all very confusing.

But as confusing as it was, the days went on, turning into months. I have never felt more at peace then I did those few months with the Priest. I had enough to eat, and protection from the elements, and soon I was experienced enough, that the traditional henna of an apprentice was painted on my arm. The impression I had on the Priest changed too. He was like a father to me, now that I had no one. We talked about everything.

One day, we were talking about life in general, and our views about it.

"I think life is confusing," I had said, fingering the henna on my arm. "I see no reason why there is such thing if all life does is make you miserable."

"Life doesn't have a mind of its own," said the Priest, surprising me. "Something must be behind the purpose of life in order for certain things to happen."

"Like what certain things?" I was challenging him.

"Fate."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it was odd that you showed up just as I was looking for an apprentice?"

"Maybe fate was designed that way," I say sarcastically.

"But what designed fate to be that way?"

"Life, of course."

"But what designed life to make fate that way?"

I hesitated. He knew I didn't have the answer, so he answered for me. "Something beyond life," he said simply. "That is what I've been trying to find out. It's more than coincidence that things happen the way they do. Something has to be behind it."

I was confused. He could see that I was, so he stood up from where we were sitting outside, and went inside the large hut. "I'll make some mango juice," he said over his shoulder. As he said that, I still thought about his theory about life for a long time.

**

* * *

**My happiness was cut short. It all happened one day when the Priest asked me to get certain leaves for one of his medicines. I went close to the ruined village, which was near the shore and found the leaves I was looking for. Then I saw it. It was a ship. It was bigger than the _Red Anchor_, but smaller than the _Bonaparte._And coming to shore on a rowboat were two people I had hoped never to see again. The Deep-Voiced man and the Eunuch. There was someone else with them, someone I knew well. The Master. They had come for me! 

As quick as a bullet, I rushed to the hut of the Priest. "They've come for me! They've come for me!" I yelled.

"Who?"

"My captors! What do I do?" I cried. His face went blanch for a while, then he said "You must hide."

I nearly laughed at his advice. "_Hide?!"_I sneered. If they come to this hut, they'll find me, and kill both of us! I can't stay here any longer, and neither can you!"

His face darkened as he understood my meaning. "I'll come with you."

"No, you can't," I said. I didn't want to put him in danger. "You have potions to make," I said hastily, thinking of an excuse. "You have people in other villages to heal. You have fortunes to tell!"

He nodded. He was believing it. "But where do I hide all my things?" he moaned.

There was a cellar nearby. He could hide himself an all his potions inside until it was safe. "Follow me," I said.

**

* * *

**We were done in fifteen minutes. All his possessions were hidden in the large cellar. "You have to stay here until everything is safe," I said as he climbed down. "And thank you for your hospitality. I hope I can repay you one day." 

"You already have," he replied. "You were my best assistant."

With that, we hugged each other in a sad farewell, and I closed the cellar shut, disguising it with leaves and dirt. When I was done, I went back to the house, took the remaining food he had forgotten, adding them to my small portion, and headed out the door.

**Anya is on the run once again! Where will she go? We shall see! I'll try to put up part two as quickly as I can. **

**All this talk about mango juice is making me hungry. I love mango juice. **

**And there is this business about Henna. Many people say it started in India. It didn't. It started in Africa, so La-Di-Dah to all you haters. JK. Really. But it did start in Africa……**

**With all due respect, and a craving for mangos,**

**Capt. Corbin**

**I NEED MORE COMMENTS/REVIEWS, GUYS! Read, read, read!!!!!!**


	7. The Journey part 2

_Current Music: "__Chain of Fools__"__ by Aretha Franklin_

**Your reviews are what make the world go round! Ok, that's too cheesy. I'm wondering if I should keep going after Anya gets to Spence. Should I? Sorry for the late update again. Stupid electricity……**

**PART TWO**

Once again, I find myself on another ship, this time headed for India. At first, I stowed away on a ship headed for South Africa to hide, but it appears that there were soldiers looking for me there, too. There was no other ship available except the one going to India, although I have no idea what I would do there.

So far, it's been 10 days since I got on that ship. Almost all my food is gone, so occasionally, I had to sneak some food from the kitchen. So far, I haven't got caught, for apparently rats are common on this ship.

The rocking of the ship, the shouts from the captain above and the merry songs of the sailors all remind me of Dolo. Dolo and his love for ships. I hope he's the captain of a huge ship, wherever he is. If he is still alive.

From India, I have no idea what I will do next. I can't go back to Hispaniola, or Africa, because I'm wanted there for murder, and escape. I do hope the Priest is safe. Only three more days until India, and wherever I'm supposed to go. I might stay in India. I don't know. So far the wind has been excellent. Yes, three more days if the weather stays this way. But it doesn't.

**

* * *

**"HURRY MEN, HURRY!!!" I hear the captain shout. The ship is rocking violently in the storm that overtook us. I feel as if, I'm going to be sick. Luckily, there is a window at the bottom of the ship where I am that lets me see the storm. It's horrible! The waves are higher than the ship itself! There is no way a ship like this can survive this storm. 

"MAN THE OARS, MEN!!"

That's a bad idea. I want to tell them that if they actually lower the sails, and take the oars, the ship will loose its course, but I don't want to get caught. There is nothing I can do. From my window, I see the oars splashing into the water from above. Instantly, another huge wave smashes into the ship, breaking some of the oars in half. We're lost. No doubt the sails are torn and useless. The ship is not going to make it.

As I predicted, the biggest wave I've ever seen in my life rises over the ship, about to smash down.

"ABANDON SHIP!!"

I grab my bag, and get ready for a wet ride. The wave crashes down on the ship, sending wood, water and bodies to the bottom. Then nothing.

**

* * *

**_Swish. Swish. Swish. _

_So hot…_

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

_So tired…_

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

_So hungry…_

_Swish. Swish. BUMP. _

_What happened…?_

I hear the sound of the sea. I wake up. I'm on a wooden plank, brushing against the shore of a place I don't know. The mountains are orange with sand. The ground is orange with sand. The sun is boiling hot. I stand up. Wasn't this place in Lacosta's prediction? If it was, then this must be the right place to be. I think…

Almost all my food is gone. I wonder why until I remember. The ship. The storm. The big wave! Most of my food must be at the bottom of the ocean by now. The land looks huge. There is NO WAY I could cross it without dying first. But in any case, there seems no other choice.

**

* * *

**I'm dying. I have a very low amount of food and water left, and no idea where I'm going. This place seems like a wasteland. My mouth is dry, and my hair is a tangled mess. I would finally die. I would die and be with Mama, Gervanie and Voldez. But something tells me I don't want to die yet. Something tells me I should keep going. 

I wish it would stop. There is no way I can make it across alive. I'm passing through lots of sharp rocks. I rip my sandal on one of them. Curses! I can go without sandals, can't I? I take off my now broken sandal, and throw it far away from me. My foot is bleeding. Double curses! This anger inside of me wants to scream.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE FOR ME?!" I yell to no one in particular. "I MIGHT AS WELL DIE OUT HERE!!!!"

As soon as I get ready to yell again he comes to me from the distance. Colin. He stretches out his hand to me. I know it's a mirage, but I respond anyway. His hand feels real. He guides me West towards the sandy mountains. The whole way, he says nothing. Soon, we are climbing the mountains. They aren't that tall, and very easy to climb. I keep my eyes on Colin as we climb. He still says nothing. I'm still waiting for him to disappear, telling me he's not real, but he doesn't. He just keeps going, knowing that I'll follow him.

When we finally make it over the mountains we travel on. We don't stop for anything, and I don't feel like stopping. I feel as if I can go on like this forever. Still Colin says nothing.

The air is getting cooler. What a relief. We travel, and travel until we are in a small village. The people are like none I've ever seen before. They are not pale like the French, but they aren't quite as dark as us Africans. The men have long beards and some where turbans on their heads. There are women and children too. The children run around, laughing, and screaming. I am tempted to take some food from the markets, but there is no need. My bag is somewhat heavy with food and water. How strange. Colin leads me forward and out of the city.

It's like this for days. We travel in and out of cities and no one seems to notice. And _still, _Colin says _nothing_!

Eventually, the air gets cooler. Much cooler. We had passed a city with the weirdest looking people. Their skin was a yellowish-tan, and they had ink-black hair. Their eyes were just little slits on their faces. They were very interesting.

We travel through the strange land, and onto a path up the mountains. There is snow on the mountain caps. This is where Colin left.

He had left without saying a word, just the way he came. I wanted to follow him, but every time I took a step in his direction, he would turn, shake his head, and point towards the mountains. As much as I couldn't bear to be without him, I started towards the path.

It was a long path. I was surrounded by trees and bugs, and reptiles, and strange noises. There were some trees that were as hard as metal, yet little bears of black and white chewed on them as if they were made of soft bread.

The place smelled like damp trees. I knew it would be a steep, cold climb up the mountain, but something told me I had to do it.

**

* * *

**I was high up in the mountain. I had been climbing for three days, and all my food and water was gone. Luckily, I had managed to gather up some snow from the mountains, melt it in my hands and drink, but that wasn't enough. I had Voldez's hat on, covering my head, one of his shirts around my neck, one around one of my bare feet and three of his shirts on me. He had only one pair of trousers, so I had put my long skirt over them. I still wasn't warm. 

And to my luck I was in the middle of a snow storm. I had hidden in caves, and attempted to light fires, but they never stayed. I would freeze to death. I put my hand on my amulet, and felt the metal freeze my skin. I almost wished that I was back in the desert once again.

A gust of wind blew so hard, knocking me off my feet. This time I couldn't get up. I didn't cry for fear of the tears freezing to my face. Instead I lay down for a very long time, surprised I hadn't frozen yet. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed shut was three men coming towards me. One was carrying a sword.

**This is probably the wierdest, and the worst chapter I've ever written. It doesn't make sense to me. ANYA, MAKE SENSE!!!**

**I could have kept going. I really could have. But something was telling me that this was an appropriate place to stop, and I apologize, and my mom just told me that I had to write an Easter play for my church. Joy. So she's going to use the computer for some stuff while I go write about bunnies laying chocolate eggs, and all that jazz.**

**I really AM sorry for stopping here, because I know y'all are waiting for her to get to Spence, but I'll tell you something: after part three, SHE WILL BE THERE!!!! Maybe……**

**With all due respect, and who is EXTREMELY sorry for making you wait even more, (really, really, REALLY sorry!!!!!...!!!!!) and wishing Devin W. a happy birthday wherever you are,**

**Capt. Corbin**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Chain, chain, CHAIN…….chain of FOOLS!!! (not y'all.)**


	8. The Journey part 3

**To make things up to y'all, here's a**** nice long bit. **

**PART THREE**

The sensation of my legs are a shock. I gasp and wake up.

_Where am I?_

I am in a dark room. There are only three candles inside the room, and it smells of wood, and spice.

I groan and sit up. The bed I am laying on is a little hard, but still comfortable. I look around. _When did I get here?_

"You were a mess when they carried you here," said a voice. It was sly and slippery. "If you had stayed out a moment longer, you would have been dead."

I had almost died? What is this person talking about? Then, it all came back to me. The mountains. The snow storm. The three men.

"Where am I?" I managed to say.

Another voice said "You are at the house of Han."

Han?

As if reading my mind, the sly voice said "Yes, the house of Han. We have lived here in the mountains of China for a very long time, taking care of our kind."

"What do you mean 'Our kind'?" I was confused.

"The ones who wear the Crescent Eye."

My amulet. New questions rushed through my head at full speed. My tongue couldn't find the right question to ask first.

"Who brought me here?" I managed to say.

"The three men you saw were not from the house of Han," said the other voice. "They were going to take you to the Rakshana. The Rakshana would have probably done something much worse. One was carrying a sword."

I put a hand to my throat.

"What connection do I have with the Crescent Eye?"

There was a long silence. So long, that I thought they had left me. Then, the sly voice spoke.

"The Crescent Eye, is one of many symbols of the Order." The Order. Lacosta was from the Order.

The sly voice continued, "When we found you, you were wearing the necklace you wear now. The Rakshana must have seen the necklace before you collapsed."

I was even more confused. "But, my mother said that a woman by the name of Sahirah Foster gave her the necklace. I didn't know it meant anything."

There was another long silence. "Sahirah Foster," said the other voice "Is a member of the Order. She must have given your mother the necklace, knowing that you would take it one day."

"But what do_ I_ have to do with the Order?"

Once again, there was the silence. Then the sly voice finally spoke. "It was your destiny."

**

* * *

**I've been here for a months. The members of the house of Han have treated me well. They have taught me fascinating things like horse-riding, martial arts, archery, sword-fighting, and other tips for survival. I have also been learning games like cricket. 

In May, I turned fifteen. I got a dark purple cloak and a small, strong sword for a gift. I had also gotten a pair of black boots, and new clothes. Everything was going great, until one day, when I was taking a walk along a path I had found, leading to a beautiful garden.

"Miss Anyalise, we have been waiting for you," said a voice I didn't recognize. No one had ever called me Anyalise ever since I was three. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. As soon as I did, I heard footsteps in front of me. I turned around. The three men were blocking my path. This time, all three of them were carrying swords.

"What do you want?" I said, sounding braver than I felt.

"We just want to talk to you."

I wouldn't fall for that. They'd kill me on the spot if they wanted to! I put a hand to my sword-hilt, which was hidden behind my dark purple cloak.

"We just want to ask you a few questions," said one man with a dark complexion. His accent was one I had never heard before. On the lapel of his cloak was a skull and a sword. A quick image of the boy in the same black cloak passed through my head. The three men kept on stepping towards me. Without a moment's hesitation, I drew out the sword I had gotten for my birthday, pointing it at the man with the dark complexion, who was in the middle. He paused, looked down at it, and pointed his own sword at me. The other two did the same. How could I have been so stupid? I can never expect to win a fight against three huge men!

"So," said the dark-complexioned man, "You're not up for a simple bargain, are you?" He took one step closer. He looked as if he could murder me.

I knocked the sword out of his hand. A look of surprise crossed his face, only to be replaced by a look of pure venom. The man on the right lunged for me, but I ducked, sending him falling to the ground. The dark-complexioned man had his had across my face in a moment. I kicked him. The third man made a swing for my arm, which I blocked using my sword hand. The sword felt heavy compared to my sword. The man who had fallen grabbed my waste from behind. I kicked him with the back of my foot, hitting him in a weak spot. He dropped me, and I managed to escape a blow from the dark-complexioned man, who had picked up his sword.

So here I was, using all my training to fight three strong men. Somehow, I felt as if I had done this before. Lacosta and the smoke image. This thought made me nervous. Was I fulfilling some prophecy I didn't know about? While I was thinking, the second man lunged at me, aiming for my chest. I dodged it, and he got my collarbone instead. The pain was a shock and it wouldn't stop bleeding.

The fight went on for hours, until my sword accidentally got the first man right in the chest. He staggered, and fell. Now, I had just killed two men in my lifetime.

The dark-complexioned man looked and the man on the floor, then at me. His look of surprise was back.

I took a step away from them, deciding to run. I did, and no one came after me. The wound on my collarbone was hurting anew from the cold wind, even though it was June. Blood was staining my shirt. He had struck me deep.

"We'll be back for you soon, Anyalise!" the dark-complexioned man said. "This time, we won't be that friendly!!"

I stumbled into the house of Han. One of the women, Yiko, stood up from where she was sitting and came to me.

"Anya!" she exclaimed, touching my wound. "You're hurt!"

"No time…for this," I panted. "Must…leave…now!"

Her face got pale. For some reason, I thought she knew about the fight. How, I don't know. She took me by the arm, and led me to my room. She took Voldez's bag, and started putting my old and new clothes inside.

"You have to go to England," Yiko was telling me. She put some of the food she had gotten from the cook in my bag. "You have to cross through the Arabs on your horse. Once you get to Asia Minor, take a ship to Greece. Once you get to Greece, take another ship to Italy. A member of the Order will be waiting for you with a spare horse. Ride through France, and take yet another ship to get to England. Another member of the Order will be waiting for you there."

I was bewildered. But with the rest of the house of Han wishing me good luck, I mounted on my horse, and headed back for the Arabs.

**

* * *

**I lost track of how long it's been. All I know is that I am on the ship to England. The whole journey was eventful. Some daft drunkard had stolen some of my clothes, and most of my food on the way to Asia Minor. I was caught trying to sneak onto a ship in Greece. The ship ride to Italy was so choppy that I had gotten sick. When I got to Italy, the woman who was supposed to meet me gave me a very lazy horse and a fine so that I can take the horse with me to France. The police in France almost sent me back to Italy, because they thought the horse brought a disease. While I was riding through France, I had to disguise myself, because there were posters of me wanted as a slave, but they were old posters and no one cared for them. After I traded the horse to someone in France, I got on the ship to England. 

I would be getting off soon, because England was getting closer. So while I waited, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was once again in that beautiful place, but Colin wasn't there. I wished he was. The place didn't look as beautiful as it was before. The sky was dark, and everything was silent. Soon I heard a terrible sound. I turned around to see that horrible beast again. I loomed over me, and I could see the souls of the dead within it. It was a horrible sight. I screamed so loud, but that didn't do anything. The beast came closer, and engulfed me. The souls of the dead were around me, crying out—

I woke up with a start. The ship was at the port.

**

* * *

**I had gone through the streets of London undetected. Because I was black, everyone thought I was just a poor girl living in what they called the "slums". For once I was grateful for it, for that meant I wouldn't be suspicious. I had put my dark purple cloak in my bag and replaced my not-so-new clothes with my long, black skirt and my brother's long and worn-out plantation shirt, so I would look even less obvious. I had cut my wild, long hair in France until it was once again up to my collarbone. I still kept it in the way that Dolo liked it; with the front falling across my face, hiding one of my eyes. Colin's golden ear-ring still hung in my ear. 

The streets of London were fascinating. There were merchants everywhere shouting out what they had to sell.

"Fish n' chips! Get your fish n' chips as tasty as ever there was!"

"Get your spices 'ere, ladies an' gents! Fresh spices from the Mediterranean roigh' 'ere!

The sight made me long for Africa again. I can't believe I had gotten this far around the world. If only Voldez was alive to see this! The smells, even though not that pleasant were filled with different kinds of foods, that it was all I could do not to steal food from the merchants. But I wish that I had.

There was a man following me. He had a black cloak on, and there was a newspaper tucked under his arm. From the lapel on his cloak, I could tell he was from the Rakshana.

I tried to avoid him, taking shortcuts and routes, but he always found me. My slow stroll turned into a quick trot. Soon, it turned into a run.

The man still followed me with a steady pace, keeping track of where I was even in thick crowds.

"Oi! Watch yer step!"

"Out of my way, ye piece of scum!"

I ignored the people, and tried to make my way out of the crowds. Luckily, there was a cab passing nearby. I jumped onto the back as the oblivious driver whipped the horses into a gallop. The man disappeared instantly.

**

* * *

**I held onto the cab for a long time, trying to make myself invisible to the people passing by. Soon enough, the cab turned onto a road with trees on either side. The place was inhabited, except for a gloomy-looking building up ahead. I jumped off the cab, and headed for the forests to the left. The cab kept on going straight. 

Before I kept going, I took a look at who was inside. There was a plump-looking girl, about my age or maybe younger inside. Her nose was red, and runny, and she wasn't very attractive. She was also staring straight back at me with a gloomy look on her face. I felt sorry for her. In any case, I kept going.

The forest was thick with trees. I had never seen so many trees in one place for a long time. The sight was comforting, although I had no idea what I was going to do there. I kept going. It was getting dark. I was getting drowsy with sleep, until I heard a twig snap. Instantly awake, I turned around to see the man stalking me earlier today. He looked familiar. It was the dark-complexioned man from the mountains!

He came towards me, holding something behind his back.

"I told you I'd be back for you," he murmured. "And I told you I wouldn't be that friendly either." A low laugh escaped from his lips as he grabbed me, and back me towards the wall. Not again! He ripped my bag from my shoulder, causing my wound to bleed once again. He pinned my arms down with one of his, and punched me in the ribs with the other. Then he threw me on the ground, and kicked me many times. I couldn't breathe!

I stayed on the ground for a long time after he had left, unable to get up, and unable to breathe. At last, I was loosing conscience.

The sound of gypsy caravans was the last thing I heard before my eyes closed for good.

**Wow. Some adventure. I told you it would be long. **

**NOTES: When Yiko mentioned Asia Minor, she was talking about present-day Turkey.**

**And YES, the girl that Anya saw in the cab was no other than Miss Ann Bradshaw. What a coincidence. **

**With all due respect (and in a sour mood…) :-( **

**Capt. Corbin**

**Read. Review. Now.**

**P.S. I finally started writing in my LJ. In case y'all want to know.**


	9. Spence & The Gypsies

**I'm stuck on the front stage in the middle of the church with a pastor ****preachin****' his session. ****I'm ****goin****' out of my mind, and my teeth are ****startin****' to grind and I want to teach the stupid projector a lesson.**

**In other words, I'm doing projections at church, and I have to sit up there with the choir and the band, and I stick out as the nerd with the laptop and the computer. The pastor (not my dad today) is starting his sermon, so I can give the projector a break. And the projector decided to be retarded today, and show only half the words on the screen. Ugh. **

**(A little too cheerfully) Enjoy the next chapter……!**

"Are you sure she's not dead?"

"Quiet! She's waking up!"

I open my eyes to find that I am on a pile of cushions in a richly decorated tent. There are two people in the tent with me. There is a boy looking down at me, as well as an older woman.

I think I've seen this boy before. His Romanian features, and his somewhat long, straight black hair look familiar. He is quite handsome too. The boy from the smoke image!

I suddenly realize that I am wearing nothing from the waist up. Instantly, I pull the covers up to my neck, with a surprised and scornful look on my face. The pain in my ribs come instantly, and I gasp.

"You mustn't move around so much," said the woman. "It is bad for your ribs."

The woman was probably in her early 60's, with hair covered in a scarf, and rough features. She comes to me, and puts a cold hand to my forehead.

"You must rest for now," she said. "And you are much welcomed here. We've been expecting you."

**

* * *

**I soon found out that I had been taken by Gypsies. That was the noise I had heard before I became unconscious. They had almost run me over, it seems if it wasn't for Ithal, the Romanian boy, who saw me, and yelled for the caravans to stop. 

The woman, Mother Elena, had taken care of me until I was able to stand again. It appears that she was the lady that Yiko was talking about; the woman who was expecting me in London.

Mother Elena told me such wonderful stories while I was still weak. She told me stories about the other Gypsies, and about her daughter, Carolina, who had passed away in a fire a long time ago. When I asked her more about it, she just shook her head sadly.

She also told me about some of the pupils at the school up the road who sometimes came here either to socialize with the Gypsies, or to get their fortunes told, for Mother Elena was a fortune teller, just like Lacosta. But Mother Elena actually did use a crystal ball. She also seemed to talk a lot about two girls that went to the school. Their names were Mary Dowd, and Sarah Rees-Toome. She told me that one of them died in a fire too, and again, she would say nothing more.

Ithal was as interesting as every Gypsy I met at the camp. He didn't talk to me at first, because he was probably embarrassed at seeing me the way he did that day. But sooner or later, he told me a lot of things about the Gypsies. He said that they always stayed here until the weather got cooler. Then, they would go to a warmer area, and come back here, when it got warmer.

Ithal was a very tall young man, and he was also very strong. He also seemed to know a lot about the school up the road, because it was a girl's school. He said it was called the Spence Academy for Young Ladies. It sounded boring.

Sometimes, we would go up to the school, and just walk around. He showed me the place where they did something called "vespers" and he showed me every inch of the school until I knew how to sneak in and out of it at night. One place that seemed interesting was the East Wing. Ithal said that it burned down a long time ago. Something in the way he said those words reminded me of the two girls Mother Elena was talking about.

The other gypsies have accepted me. We joke and laugh as if we've known each other forever, but my favorite gypsy, of course, would be Ithal. We have so much in common, and we both know it. I also know that he wants to be more than friends, but I can't allow that. I still have feelings for Colin. Every night, we'd go outside, and scare the girls at the Spence Academy by making scary noises when they come and go from vespers. I've never had so much fun with anybody ever since Voldez died.

One night, when we got back from scaring the girls and we were in Ithal's tent, he asked me how I got here. I had developed a strong trust in Ithal, so I found myself telling him about everything.

"Anya, I am so sorry," he said, in that sweet, Romanian accent of his.

"It wasn't your fault," I said. "So you don't have to be."

"But I want to be," he insisted. He took my arm and traced the light blue henna painted onto it from so long ago. It felt so good. But I mustn't. I pulled my arm away and met his confused face.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just…tired."

"I see."

Ithal's tent was small and warm. It was lit only by five candles. It was starting to rain. I had always loved the rain. I was so caught up in the sound of the raindrops hitting the tent, that I didn't notice Ithal's hand go around my neck. I turned around. His hand glided from my neck, down to the scar on my collarbone. His fingers ran along the scar. He bent down to kiss it.

For some reason I didn't want him to stop. Not yet. His other hand went around my neck as his lips touched the tip of my neck. I sighed. I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing him towards me.

"Anya," he whispered. His lips touched my cheek. Soon, they found my lips. His lips felt so delicious pressed to mine, and all I could think about was that I wanted to taste them more and more.

Colin's face swam inside my head. He had a look of hurt in his eyes, which then turned to rage. I screamed and pushed Ithal away.

"Ithal!"

"What?"

"I told you not to do that!"

"But I thought you liked it!"

"Since when?"

"You didn't stop me!"

That was true. I didn't know why I didn't stop him earlier, but I was too embarrassed to say so. Instead, I stood up, and headed for the entrance of his tent.

"Well, I could have!" I yelled back. I wasn't going to let him win. While I was marching out, I tripped on something, and smashed my head into the tent entrance. I heard him smirk. Without turning back, I marched out into the rain, and back to my tent.

**

* * *

**It's been a year. Ithal and I are still friends, but we still remember that awkward night in his tent. He has been talking to a lot of other girls from the gypsy camp. I don't know whether he is making even more friends, or trying to make me jealous. 

He is attracted to one of the girls from the Academy. She has small grey eyes set in a beautiful face with blonde hair. I guess she would be suitable for him, if they don't take things too far.

Today, I'm turning sixteen. I have gotten many gifts from the gypsies at the camp. Ithal was there too. He gave me a gold ankle bracelet. Mother Elena had given me a dark purple scarf to match my cloak. They were all so wonderful!

Well, it could have been wonderful if Ithal didn't leave so early to be with that blonde harpy of his. How I would love to get them caught.

I still wish the rest of my family were here to see me turn sixteen. Every night, I touch my amulet and talk to Mama, telling her everything that has happened. I will still probably try to look for that Sahira Foster, because I believe she could tell me more about the Order.

But there must be someone here who could tell me.

Days went by. June passed. Then, it was July. Then August. Then September came. And so did the answers to my questions.

Mother Elena had gone towards the road to the Spence Academy for one of her strolls. I watched as usual. Mother Elena was getting pretty old, and I still feared for her. But tonight, something strange happened. There was a carriage coming toward the road. _Probably headed for the school,_ I thought. Mother Elena kept on going towards it. Soon, it stopped, and Mother Elena reached the carriage. I walked closer, in case something would happen to her. I had on my cloak, and it was dark, so I was not seen.

Then, I heard Mother cry out, "You've come! You've come back for me!"

Who was she talking about? I took a step closer. The moon was up and there was enough light for me to see who was inside the carriage. There was a man, who looked too old for seventeen yet too young for twenty. He had blonde hair, and some of it was falling across his eye.

There was a girl too. She was about my age, and all dressed in black, and she had red hair and flashing green eyes. And a crescent eye around her neck. My heart froze._The smoke image._

The carriage went up the road, and onto the school. I couldn't believe it. I _had_ to talk to that girl.

**

* * *

**The next day, someone new arrived at the gypsy camp. I hadn't seen him yet, but I knew he was around. 

Some of the gypsy girls say that he's handsome. Some say he looks really young. Others say that he doesn't talk at all. He must be very shy.

Ithal had talked to him once. He said that he was very mysterious.

"Do you know what he looks like?" I ask, sitting outside Ithal's tent.

"He looks Indian," Ithal throws the leaf he had been playing with on the ground. "We are about the same age, but he is much shorter."

"How did he come here?"

"He hasn't talked about that yet. Why must you ask so many questions?"

"I'm sorry," I say hastily. This subject was getting nowhere. Ithal stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked. I had a sure feeling that he was going to go to his _lady friend_.

Ithal turned around and fixed me with a look that seemed to say _I know what you want me to say_. It satisfied me, but it hurt a little bit too.

I walked to my tent, but not before I stopped before the one next to mine. The new boy's tent. Quietly, I crept to the entrance and peeked inside. He did look Indian. He had curly black hair, brown skin and he was wearing a black cloak. A black cloak…? Oh, goodness, it was the other boy from the smoke image!

I must have gasped, because he turned instantly around. He strode to the entrance and opened it, looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" he murmured.

I couldn't speak. I only shook my head.

"Then I personally think it's impolite to spy, don't you?" he pushed past me. Who did he think he is? I ran after him.

"I wasn't spying," I said defiantly. "I was just…checking in on you." He turned around, walking backwards.

"Oh, I see that you're not mute. What a relief," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He turned around and walked faster. I quickened my own pace.

"Well I for one wish _you_ were," I fumed "For I'm sure no one would want to hear you speak, or is that the reason you don't in the first place?"

He turned around suddenly. I skidded to a stop, almost bumping him.

"You think you can command me, Miss Anya?" he said, gritting his teeth. "You'd do better to think again." He turned on his heel.

How did he know my name? This made me even more furious. I picked up a large rock, getting ready to throw it at him in case I got extremely mad. I rushed after him.

"Well, who died and made you king?" I shouted. "Or are you not manly enough to be one?"

He stopped. I stopped too, waiting for his response. He turned around and headed towards me, taking me by the arm. "This is going too far, Miss Anya," he said "I wouldn't be caught dead talking to someone like myself if I was the one who spent most of my life in chains." He let me go.

That did it.

I waited for him to walk on for a few seconds, then I threw my rock extra hard, and it landed on his shoulder. He staggered, and fell to the ground. I marched over to him.

"And I wouldn't be caught dead trying to insult someone who was merely trying to be of good sport. And who could use a sword," I felt satisfied. "Who told you my name?"

"That's none of your business."

"Who told you my name!!"

For a minute I could see an enormously small hint of fear in the boy's eyes. "Ithal," he said. I should have known.

"What's your name?"

"You don't need to no my name."

"I asked you a question!!"

He stood up gingerly, and began to brush the leaves away from his cloak, and hair. "My name doesn't apply to you. I guarantee you won't be going around in life trying to remember it," he sneered.

I wanted to slap him.

"I'm only trying to be friendly," I said, trying to remain calm. "If you can't accept that, then I feel very sorry for you."

Silence.

We stood there, glaring at each other. Then he finally mumbled his name, and turned to leave, holding his shoulder.

"I couldn't hear you. Could you at least speak louder?" I yelled after him.

He turned slowly. Then he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled out the four words I needed to know.

"My name……is Kartik!"

**Ha! Take that! The character you've been waiting for! He's finally revealed himself!**

**I was also pretty amused by the ****Gemma**** sighting, weren't you?**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Now, if you****'ll**** excuse me, I have a violin to play, and Dancing ****With**** the Stars to watch (Viva Sabrina!! We miss you!!) ****while**** perfecting the next chapter.**

**With all due respect and Ho ****Ho**** Hoedown stuck in her head,**

**Captain C. A. Noir**

**NO REVIEW, NO POST!! I'm watching you...ALL of you. Heh heh heh.**


	10. The RedHead & The Order

**Most of you guys have read the story, but you have not reviewed. Pitiful! I'm being very nice right now…**

**Enjoy the next chapte****r! (No Review means More Waiting****. Mwahahahaha……!)**

**And yes, Miss DuchessofPhilly, henna did start in Africa a LONG time ago (smiley face)**

Kartik and I have been getting along well these past few weeks. Or, at least _trying_ to get along. Well, I've been trying to get along with him, but he still has this cocky atmosphere about him, so he's still that ignorant boy that I first met.

He seems to be getting along with Ithal though. Ithal has been telling him all about the rest of the gypsies. Especially me. I wish he'd stop. Boys.

Kartik has also taken an interest in the school up the road, but not for the same reason as Ithal. He has been asking me for ways to go in and out of the school without being seen, but he won't tell me why. So I had decided to figure out why myself.

**

* * *

**It was a cold, foggy night, around the time where the young ladies at the school go to vespers. I was about to get ready to sleep, when I saw Kartik's shadow move along the walls of my tent, as he passed by. I put on my purple cloak, and followed him. 

The fog was so thick that every sound was muffled, therefore making it easy to sneak around. I followed him through the woods, until we were near a familiar place. The Chapel. The girls were already inside doing vespers, so I hid behind the tree that Ithal and I used to hide behind to scare them. Kartik went further up.

Later on, the girls finally came out of the chapel. Their blue capes and pale faces were the only thing visible in the night. Then, I saw some familiar faces. There was the gloomy girl I had seen on my first day here, and behind her was the red-head. One of the girls had stuck out her foot to make the gloomy girl trip, and succeeded, making the other girls laugh. I felt sorry for her, but she wasn't the one I was interested in.

The red-head. The red-head helped her up and stared at the retreating figures of the other girls. That stupid blonde was one of them. I wanted to throw a rock at her. Beside her was a girl so radiant and beautiful, that she looked like one of the goddesses I read about. But enough about them.

The red-head and the gloomy girl walked in silence beside each other. I looked at Kartik. He was staring at the red-head. As soon as she passed him, he moved to another tree, startling her.

"Did you see that?" she said.

"See what?" said the other girl.

"Out there. Somebody running about in a black cape."

"No. It's the fog. Makes you see things."

The red-head wasn't convinced. She looked in our direction and for a moment, I think she saw me, but she didn't. Something in those green eyes made me think that she might know who is following her.

That she might know who Kartik is.

"It's cold," the gloomy girl said. "Let's walk faster shall we?"

**

* * *

**"Anya, I won't tell you anything!" 

"You have to, Kartik! You really have to!"

We're inside Kartik's tent with me sitting down on the sheets and cushions and him pacing about. After the mysterious event last night, I knew he was here for a reason, and I knew that the reason concerned me in a way. I just didn't know what the reason was.

"Anya, I'm through playing games with you."

"But I'm not playing any games, Kartik!"

He looks at me. I press on. "This is serious business."

His gaze stays on me for a moment, then he joins me in sitting down. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what connection you have between you and that girl."

Color fills his brown cheeks. "Why do you care?"

"Because I have a feeling that it concerns me too."

"How?"

"A secret. A secret that you two have between you."

He stares at me for a moment, and then his gaze goes down to my neck. I know he sees the amulet.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"It was my mother's. In Africa, a woman gave it to her, knowing that I would have it one day. I later found out that it was a symbol of the Order. I've been trying to figure out what I have in connection to it."

There is a long silence. Then Kartik spoke. "What happened to your mother?"

"She died on the slave ship to Hispaniola," I tried to hold back the sobs. "She said the necklace would protect me."

But that wasn't enough for him. I told him the whole story. He seemed very interested when I mentioned my dreams, and Lacosta's smoke image.

"The monster from the smoke image," he said. "Did it appear again in any of your dreams?"

"Yes, but only one."

"It was probably Circe's assassin."

"Circe?"He took a deep breath, and started telling me about Circe, and how she sent her assassin to murder the red-head's mother, and his brother, Amar. There was a hint of tears in his eyes.

"And ever since then, the Rakshana have made me the girl's guardian."

I took a look at the boy sitting next to me, who could be arrogant and cocky one moment, then shy and calm the next. Ever since meeting the dark-complexioned man near the house of Han, I had formed an ugly opinion about the Rakshana. Kartik still proved my point, but not by that much. We had both been through a lot in our lives. I wanted to change the conversation.

"What are the realms?" I asked him. He had told me about the realms earlier on today.

"The realms are where the souls of the dead go. None of the Rakshana can enter, because the realms belong to the Order. Only they can summon the door of light."

"What do you mean 'Where the souls of the dead go?'"

"Once someone dies, then their souls go to the realms, but they have to crossover, to go to the other side or they'll become corrupted."

The other side...

_The other side of the deep blue_

The place of happiness! Colin was in that place. But if he was, then that means that…

This can't be possible.

As much as I wanted to stop them, the tears ran down my face. Colin was dead.

"Anya, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer him. I got up, and rushed out of his tent before I exploded with tears.

The air felt good. I took in deep breaths before heading to my tent.

_Make sure his home is on the other side of the deep blue_

I would see Colin again. I would make sure he crosses over, so he would get corrupted. But how? Who could take me? For some reason, the red-head came into my mind. Could she be the answer to my questions?

As I entered my tent, and lay down, I thought of a plan.

**What will her plan be? We shall see! **

**NOTE: Some of the text & events in this chapter (and chapters to come) are taken from the book. The characters and events are all property of Mrs. ****Libba**** Bray (except for Anya of course). Just for further reference.**

**If this chapter is confusing let me know! And those of ****you**** who read this, don't forget to send a review!**

**With all due respect,**

**Capt. Artemis (the A in Corbin A. Noir)**

**P.S. I posted another ****oneshot**** for my homeboy, Ithal in "That Other Gypsy" tell me what you think!**


	11. Vespers

**There is a perfectly logical explanation as to why I didn't update this sooner. I got sick. But now I'm better! So enjoy this chapter. **

"All I have to do is wait until vespers, and I'll try to get her attention," I mutter to myself on my way to the boathouse. It was still morning, and I was just coming back from playing games with the younger gypsies. With the sun this bright, nighttime could take forever.

I pass by Peter, the gypsy with the huge nose. We haven't been getting along very often, as I made fun of him for his nose on the first day I became a gypsy. He reminded me so much of the Elephant Man, that he could be his son.

If he had a son.

Peter gives me a look so harsh, that I actually thought he was the Elephant Man, come back to haunt me. He hasn't been leaving me alone ever since I made fun of that ridiculous nose of his.

He's not the only one.

Kartik has noticed that I have been up to something. He's been keeping his eye on me ever since we had that talk in his tent.

And then, there's Ithal. He hasn't been paying attention to me at all. He's been seeing his lady friend more that usual. They could get caught. Everyone has been noticing a weakness in him as if he were a puppy on the end of a leash, and I intend to put a stop to it.

I gain sight of the boathouse, and make my way towards it. As I suspected, Ithal is there, but he's not alone. She's with him.

There is a series of low girlish laughter, intriguing silences, and his male voice. A voice I once thought would be eager to speak for only my ears. I guess I was wrong.

I reach the back of the boathouse just in time to see them locked in a passionate, yet lacking embrace. I would desperately love to yank them apart by their hair, and watch their reactions, but I remain calm. His eyes open to see me staring down at them. He pulls away. The Blonde turns around and looks at me with a disgusted look on her face, but I didn't care.

"Ithal, I need to talk to you for a minute," I say.

Without waiting for an answer, I pull him up by his arm and drag him far away from _her_.

"Ithal, I don't know how to say this, but your relationship with that girl has got to stop."

"What does it have to do with you?"

"It's not just me, it's everybody in the camp!"

"Well you can tell them to mind their own business!"

"But Ithal, you don't understand--""No, _you_ don't understand." He takes me by the shoulders. "You'll never understand."

"Why not?"

He hesitates. "It's complicated," he says. Of course.

"Ithal," I say in a low, calm voice I don't recognize. "We're friends, aren't we?" I place my hand on his shoulder, and he tenses. "We should be able to talk to each other."

Then, he opens up. "Feli—Miss Worthington is a girl who knows what she wants. She wants danger and that's what I give her. That is what she lives for, it seems."

I am taken aback. "And you _like_ that?"

"Well…yes." He smiles a dazed smile that reveals his perfect white teeth. It would have been adorable if I wasn't so mad.

"Ithal, she treats you like a dog! She has you at the end of a leash, making you do tricks as if you were in the circus!"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! You know it is!" Silence. Ithal looks as if he was being accused of a crime.

"Tell me the_ real_ reason why you waste your time with her?"

Ithal doesn't answer. Instead he gives me one last look, and walks back to his Miss Worthington. He looks so happy, that to see him crushed would be devastating. As devastating as all the losses I've been through. I look down at my amulet, and I think of Mama at the bottom of the sea.

_It's His fate._

I take a deep breath and walk back to my tent.

On the way there, I think I see Peter watching me from behind a tree, but when I look, he's gone.

**

* * *

**

_They do not know that I have been watching how close they've become. They've been sneaking out at night for a week now. They've even been talking in secret in the daytime too, and I know perfectly well why._

_If Kartik thinks he can win Anya's heart that easily, then he is wrong. I know Anya. _

_I will show her that I can stop thinking about her the way I do. I will not feel the same way I used to feel about her anymore. I have another girl for that. __A girl more powerful than she is._

**

* * *

**Everything is still. Outside my tent, moon shines as if it was the sun itself. Good. I don my cloak and my boots and head out the door. The ground feels soft under the black knee-high boots. I barely make a sound as I head towards the church where vespers is taking place, and crouch down behind a tree. 

Vespers should be over by now. It should be.

I peek out from behind the tree and look out towards the Academy. There is not a single light on inside. They're all asleep. I came too late. Curses!

A hand grabs me by the shoulder, and another clamps around my mouth so I can't scream. I struggle with the person, knocking the legs off the ground with my own. The person groans in pain.

Kartik.

"Kartik, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently, finding you! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." His face in the moonlight says that he didn't accept that answer.

"It's almost midnight, and you're in the middle of the forest crouching behind a tree." He kicks the tree. "How can you be doing _nothing_?"

"It's a lady thing," I say with the remaining dignity I had. "You wouldn't understand."

He wasn't convinced. Something glowed in the fog. Lanterns, coming from the Academy. Vespers were hours ago. Who would be here in the dead of night? Kartik sees me glace at the lanterns and a look of understanding crosses his face.

"You want to talk to her, don't you?" he says.

I nod.

"Well, you can't."

"Why not?"

He doesn't answer directly. In fact, he hesitates a little. "It's not safe," he finally says.

"I've been out at this time for as long as I've been here!" I retort.

He looks at me with a curious look. I could almost hear him say _Doing__ what?_

"I enjoy walking out at night," I say. It isn't completely true, but it's a safe answer.

"Well, it isn't proper for a young lady to do such things. You ought to be asleep."

"How do you know what's proper or not?" I cross my arms. I half expect him to give me the answer he always gives me to keep me silent. I could almost see his lips forming the words _I am Rakshana_, but instead he stays silent. The lanterns are getting closer. I take a deep breath.

"They're heading towards the church," I say, stating the obvious. "I'm pretty sure she's one of them."

His eyes flicker for a moment.

"If you_ want_ to talk to her, then I can tell you how to get inside the church."

He looks at me, wanting to accept, but not too sure. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the lanterns bobbling towards the church entrance.

"Alright," he says. "But after this, you're going back to sleep."

**I wonder what's going to ****happen?**** We'll see!**

**Peter is the gypsy in the book that didn't want ****Gemma**** to leave with Kartik to go to Mother Elena. ****The one with the big nose.****Libba**** didn't give him a name, so I gave him one, but he is still property of her.**

**With all due respect,**

**The Captain!!**

**Read & Review!!**

**Helio**** and Julianne won Dancing With the Stars!!! WHAT A RIP-OFF…!!!!! It was supposed to be Mel & Maks!!**


	12. Inside the Church

**There is a lot of dialogue from the book in this chapter.**** I also had to change one teeny tiny detail about something that Gemma says so that the story won't be confusing.**** I just wanted to let you know that before you think about those ugly things they have nowadays called "lawsuits".**

There are five of them, and they are all in their nightgowns. They start walking up the steps of the church just as Kartik and I make our way near the side of the church. We wait.

In the moonlight, I could see them a little more clearly. As I suspected, one of them was the girl with the red hair. She seemed uncertain of whatever it is they were about to do. Two of the girls that are with then are quite petit. At least one is. She looks like a rat. The other girl looks very prim and snobbish.

The other two girls are familiar to me. One is the incredibly gorgeous one that I saw that one night, with her black hair shining in the moonlight. The other one was the blonde. Ithal's _Miss Worthington_. From the way she led the group, I could tell that she was in charge. Joy.

They reach the top of the steps and stop in front of the door.

"We have a tradition here at Spence," Miss Worthington says to the redhead. "A little initiation ceremony for new girls who might prove worthy of our inner circle."

Initiation ceremony?

"Can you really have an inner circle with only four people?" the redhead asks. "Seems more like an inner square, doesn't it?"

So the redhead had jokes. I put that thought aside and focused on the task at hand.

I grab Kartik by the sleeve. "The side door to the church is usually locked around this time, because their reverend is usually drunk somewhere else."

He gives me a bewildered expression, which I return with a shrug, and then I continue. "So the only way you can get into the church is by the window up there," I point to a square glass window on the roof of the church, "And once you get inside, climb down the rope, but do it real slowly."

Kartik nods. "But how do I get out?" he asks.

"There is a little Confessions booth near the side door. Go inside and climb out the window. It will be open."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I've done this many times." I motion for him to keep quiet, and listen. The girls have stopped talking, but they were still outside. "You'd better go now," I whisper. And he's off. I crouch low, and stay still for a while. They have started talking again.

"What happens when Reverend Waite discovers the communion win is missing?" the redhead asks Miss Worthington. "Won't he be suspicious?"

She laughs. "That drunkard will only suspect that he drank it himself. Besides, there are always Gypsy caravans around here this time of year. We can blame it on them if we have to."

They would be so ignorant and stupid enough to take Holy Wine, and blame it on us Gypsies? I'd like to see them try. I searched the ground for a rock I could throw at that infuriating blonde. Unfortunately, there is none that is big enough.

After much discussing about where the communion wine would be, the redhead is shoved inside by Miss Worthington, and the door is bolted shut. The girls run. To think that they would be cruel enough to leave a poor defenseless girl locked in a church doing a deed that could damage her reputation for life is predictable. And somehow, I'll make sure they pay the consequences, but that could wait.

I didn't tell Kartik about the other way to get in and out of the church.

Behind the church, there was a small backdoor big enough for three people to fit through. As I opened it and crawled inside, I thought of what I was going to do.

I didn't tell him that I had my own plans of making sure this girl would talk to me. Just because I missed their vespers doesn't mean I won't see her again. I was proud of myself for this plan. _You're brilliant, Anya. Brilliant!_

I opened the door at the end of the tunnel and found myself inside the church. The redhead makes her way down the long isle very slowly. _She probably doesn't want to run into any rodents_, I thought. I remember I did the first time I snuck into the church.

In the distance, I could make out the dark outline of Kartik a few pews behind her. The boards on the floor are the only things that make a sound, other that the thoughts rushing though my head.

Click-click. Creak.

_Just a little closer.__ I only want to talk to you._

Click-click. Creak.

_I know you have the answers to my questions._

Click, creak. Cough.

Curses! That was me.

The girls suddenly stops and I could feel the energy of fear find its way to her legs, and soon, she's dashing for the altar with Kartik at her heels.

Why did I have to mess up everything with that stupid cough!

She stumbles towards the organ and reaches out for the door behind, but Kartik is quicker. He climbs over the organ and leaps between the girl and the entrance, pinning her down. She bites him and he dumps her one the floor, but gains control, and grabs her ankle sending her down.

It's quite comical to watch, but someone could be hurt. And_ I_ am the one that is supposed to get her attention!

Since I couldn't do anything at the moment, I crouched down, and listened.

Kartik was now a few inches away from my hiding spot, blocking the door.

"I'll scream. I swear I will," the girl says. In the candlelight, I could tell that she was terrified.

"No, you won't. How will you explain what you're doing here with me in the middle of the night without the proper clothes, Miss Doyle?"

Miss Doyle?

There is an awkward silence as she tries to cover herself by going behind the altar. "Who are you?" she says.

"You don't need to know who I am."

I instantly think back to when I threw the rock at Kartik the first time I met him.

"You know my name. Why can't I know yours?"

She has a point. I don't know why I used that approach when I first met him. Kartik is silent for a while, then he answers shortly. "Kartik."

"Kartik. Is that your real name?"

"I've given you a name. That's enough."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you."

How considerate of you, Kartik._ I_ can't talk to this _Miss Doyle_, but _you_ can.

"You've been following me. At the train station. And earlier at vespers."

What?

In the light of the small candle, I could see Kartik nod. "I stowed away on the _Mary Elizabeth_ in Bombay. Rough passage. I know the English are terribly sentimental about the sea, but I can live without it."

This is all very strange. He never told me what he did before he came to the Gypsy camp. I leaned forward.

"Why? Why come all this way?" Miss Doyle asks.

"As I told you, I need to talk to you. It's about that day and your mother."

I'm as still as a statue.

"What do you know about my mother?" she says in a voice that startles a bird overhead.

"I know she didn't die of cholera for one thing."

Cholera? What is he talking about? Something told me that this conversation wasn't for my ears. I started to turn myself around and crawl back outside, when I heard Kartik say "You saw it happen, did you?"

"No," Miss Doyle replied sheepishly.

"You're lying."

"N-no…I…"

There is the ruffling sound of Kartik's cloak as he rushes towards her. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I strained to hear what he said next.

"For the last time, what did you see?"

Silence.

"I…I saw her killed," replies the girl. "I saw them both killed."

Both?

"Go on."

From the way she speaks, I could tell that Miss Doyle was trying not to cry. "I…I tried to call out to her, but she couldn't hear me. And then…"

"What?"

Yes, what?

"I don't know. It was as if the shadows started to move…I've never seen anything like it…some hideous creature."

Hideous creature. A picture of the hideous beast I saw in Lacosta's smoke image comes back into my mind. Could it be the same creature? My thoughts wouldn't settle.

"Your mother took her own life, didn't she?"

I hear her faint whisper. "Yes."

"She was lucky."

"How dare you—"

"Trust me; she was lucky not to be taken in by that thing. As for my brother, he was not so fortunate."

His brother. He had mentioned his brother, but only briefly to me.

"What is it?" Miss Doyle asked.

"Nothing you can fight."

"I saw it again. On the carriage ride here. I had another…vision," she broke off shakily.

She has visions? What kind? I was paying full attention now. Unfortunately, Kartik didn't share my interest. His voice was harsh.

"Listen to me well, Miss Doyle. You are not to speak about what you've seen to anyone. Do you understand?"

Curses. Now, I'll have to think of another way to get her attention.

"Why not?" I hear her ask.

"Because it will put you in danger."

"What was that thing I saw?"

"It was a warning. And if you don't want other terrible things to happen, you will not bring on any more visions."

The girl's voice when she speaks is boisterous. "And how, pray tell, am I supposed to do that? It's not as if I asked for it in the first place."

"Close your mind to them and they'll stop soon enough."

"And if I can't?"

"You will." There is something in his voice when he says this that I have never heard before. As if he was a whole other person. A threat. And for once I was a little frightened of this new Kartik.

"We'll be watching you, Miss Doyle."

We? Surely he doesn't mean me and him. I have a strong feeling that I know who he's talking about. The Rakshana. The two of them are bound by a secret that hangs over their heads. A secret that might somehow have to do with the answers I want.

_A dreadful secret._

In the blink of an eye Kartik is gone and the girl is alone in the church. I desperately want to come out of hiding, and talk to her, but something tells me that wouldn't be wise. Instead, I turn myself around once more, and crawl out of the tunnel and into the moonlight. The air is cool and fresh, and I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

When I open my eyes, Colin is standing right in front of me.

**Uh-oh.**** Is Colin back from the dead? We shall see!**

**Gosh, I feel terrible! Not only am I sick again, but I feel guilty about using so much text from the book. Well, I hope you understand. I hope Mrs. Bray does too, if she's reading this. **

**There is a new poll on my profile page! My first one! Be sure to vote!**

**And be sure to review, or else I won'****t guarantee an Ithal (and maybe Kartik) topless scene by the lake**** in an upcoming chapter! ****Mwahahahahaha**

**With all due respect and a low fever,**

**Yo****' girl, The Captain.**


	13. The Book

**Disclaimer-All text from the book is property of ****Libba**** Bray.**

**I'm not going to be here next week, because I am working at my dad's camp in Limbé, Haiti (up in those cold, high mountains…and with the hot beach below. ****FUN!).**** I'll write as much as I can, because I'll be working mostly, but I'll have no internet. **

We look into each other's eyes for a long time. His eyes pour into mine, making me realize how much I've really missed him.

_Make sure his home is on the other side of the deep blue._

I cleared away any thoughts of Ithal.

Colin turns around, assuming that I would follow him. I do. He hasn't said anything, and it occurred to me that maybe I should be the one to speak first. "Where are we going?" I ask.

He turns around, and looks at me. Something in his eyes tells me that I should stay silent, and I do.

He leads me deep into the woods. Fog circles around us, thickening by the second. In the eerie moonlight, the trees and the fog combined seem to be coming alive, taunting me. Taunting me and telling me to run and hide, until I get lost and become one of them. Then they seem to change. The trees have become taller and there seems to be something different about them. Light. Light is everywhere in little round balls, floating around me and Colin.

A forest of lights.

It is an amazing sight to see, and I can't stop watching the lights dance around me. I want to follow them. I want to join them in that endless dance, without a care in the world, and without pain.

"You are in the Forest of Lights," a voice says in front of me. I am so startled to see Colin staring at me. "The Forest of Lights is not on this earth," he continues. "It is too magical."

"Then how did I get here?" I ask. "I didn't feel anything."

"It is your choice if you want to believe that you are actually here," he says. "Or if you choose to think that this is all an illusion."

An illusion? How could it be? It feels so real.

"Then why am I here?" I ask.

Colin looks around, as if he was expecting someone to be watching. "Follow me," he answers.

He leads me deeper into the Forest of Lights until we reach a pit. There is something at the bottom of the pit that catches my attention. A book. The book is worn out, and the pages feel brushy as if it has been written in, and read in for ages. I look at Colin for an explanation. "Open it," he says.

I open the book. Inside is an illustration of a man on the ground with one leg stretched behind him, and the other curled up under him, blowing a coral shell in skins. _Maroon Inconnu_is written at the bottom in messy handwriting. Under the title is the signature Giovanni Sachez. Strange. I know I've heard that name before.

I turn the pages to find journal entries by two housewives named Saldania Jutize, and this Giovanni Sachez and a medicine doctor named Anistasia. The writings of Giovanni Sachez seem older than the other two and there seems to be more of them. I stop at the last entry written by Giovanni.

_May 16, 16__83_

_I have gotten married today. Dijon Weddo is the sweetest man, but I know I cannot tell what I do. I love __him __so much and I don't want to loose him so fast. If I have a daughter, I will share my secrets with her because I know she'll understand. __Let this be the last thing I write until then._

_Giovanni_

Dijon Weddo? I know his name sounds familiar, but I don't know where I've heard it.

_December 10, 1723_

_Saldania is dead. We buried her body today. Many people think she died of disease, but I know that that husband of hers poisoned her. I told her not to marry him, but she doesn't listen! That's why I won't marry. I will become a medicine doctor, and learn their ways._

_There is a young lady I've befriended. Her name is Lacosta. Together, we have been talking about the medicines we could make to prevent disease. She is a really smart girl, and I will be very proud of her when she advances in the art of the medicines._

_Anistasia_

Lacosta! Lacosta, the medicine lady back in Hispaniola? I couldn't believe it! I had to learn more about these people, and I had to learn fast. Where have I heard their names before? Anistasia sounds very familiar to me. I've heard her in songs we sang back in Senegal. She was a legend among us. What did I have to do with her?

I turned to look at Colin. "Why are you showing me this?"

His look is calm. "You will find out in time. Keep the journal, and don't let it out of your sight."

The atmosphere is changing. The lights twirl faster and faster until they fade into nothing. I look around. Behind me is the chapel, darker and scarier that ever. Colin is gone, and the book is still in my hands.

Immediately, I rush back to the gypsy camp, and stay in my tent for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**_I saw her leave with Kartik. They probably went up to the church. They have been sneaking out for a while. I know she's the one he's been telling me about. I'm sure of it. All I have to do now is reach when she is alone. Then, things will work._**

* * *

**"Mother Elena is busy," Peter says. I can hardly see his face behind that nose of his. "Come some other time." He pulls the curtains shut. Égaré. 

Mother Elena has been busy a lot, lately. And Peter is always in her tent a lot lately, too. That puny little elephant. A good kick in the backside will do him justice.

I desperately want to ask her about Lacosta, and Anistasia, and the other girls in the diary, but I hardly get to see her at all, except when it was time to eat, and even then, there were a lot of people about, so I couldn't say anything.

Ever since the talk with Miss Doyle, Kartik has been acting more serious. He keeps to himself, and says nothing to me and Ithal, his two closest friends at the Gypsy camp. I tried to talk to him once about Miss Doyle, and why he wanted to talk to her so bad, but he doesn't answer directly. He hardly even makes sense.

Ithal was hardly around, either. He never told me where he was going, but many of the other Gypsies have told me, that he was with other Gypsy men. I felt so lonely, and I needed someone to talk to. I picked my way to where the other Gypsy girls were. I had befriended one of them. Her name was Galena, and she was from Spain. We had become friends not too long ago. She was an orphan, whose parents died of disease, so she fled to England.

She wasn't strikingly beautiful like Miss Worthington's friend, but she came very close. She had been hanging around Ithal a lot as well, and it made me queasy.

"Do you think Mother will be available anytime soon?" I ask her, while washing some of our clothes in the lake.

"I am not sure," she replies. "Her and Peter have been together for a long time in that tent. What could they be doing?" she wipes away a strand of straight, brown hair from her eyes.

"I don't know."

"They could be doing rituals."

"What do you mean?" I turn to look at her.

She fixes me with her brown eyes. "Have you not heard? Mother Elena can do rituals that let you see into the past."

I try not to show any emotion, although I feel as if I could burst. "She can?"

"_Si_," she says. "You can ask anybody. She learned it a long time ago. She is really good, too."

She could do rituals that let you see into the past. Now I really had to see her. But when? I'll figure out when.

"Come," she says. "The clothes are ready to dry."

**

* * *

**The clothes are hanging to dry, and I again have nothing to do. Galena was needed by another Gypsy and I was free to walk around. I decided to walk to the school. I was careful not to let myself be seen, since the girls were outside, playing. I sat next to a tree, and took out the journal. Not only was the _Maroon Inconnu_ the only illustration, but there were others. There was a picture of a man working on a farm. His face was smudged, so I couldn't see it clearly. There is another picture of a bottle. The artist drew the liquid in a way that I knew it was thick. Poison. I shuddered and turned the next page. 

A woman. The woman looks scared, and alone. She looks like she is searching for someone. There is a boy at her side. He looks to be about five. Something about his eyes and ears reminds me of a man I once knew. A man I hope is still alive. I take a closer look at the woman. In her arms, she is carrying a baby. A baby girl. The woman holding her looks familiar, too. She looks exactly like—

A scream. Another scream. And another scream.

My thoughts are interrupted by three screams. I am up and running towards where the screams sounded. Then, I stop short, and hide behind a thick tree.

Miss Worthington and Miss Doyle stand panting and looking into each others eyes in shock with Ithal standing in the middle of them, his gold-flecked eyes darting from one to the other.

"What…what are you doing here?" Miss Worthington gasps.

"I might ask you the same question." Miss Doyle says. She nods towards Ithal. So he finally got caught without my help. I didn't expect this to happen so soon. If their headmistress found out, Ithal could be hanged.

The fear in Ithal's eyes leave as quickly as it came. "I am Ithal," he says. Foolish boy.

"Don't tell her anything," Miss Worthington barks. I could tell in her voice that she was terrified.

In the distance, the Headmistress could be heard. "Girls! Girls!" She probably heard them scream. Miss Worthington turns pale.

"Dear God, she can't find us."

If she did, Miss Worthington would be in so much trouble. I almost wanted to yell "She is over here!" but I didn't want to see Ithal hanging from a rope either. Other voices call out the girls' names.

"_Bater_," Ithal says. "Let them find us. I am not liking this hiding."

What has gotten into his head? Male pride, I'll bet. Miss Worthington ignores his offer. "Stop it!" she yells. "Are you mad? I can't be found with you. You've got to go back."

"Come with me," he replies, trying to lead her away. She won't budge.

"Don't you understand?" she cries. "I can't go with you." She turns to Miss Doyle. "You have to help me."

"Is this a request from the girl who locked me in the chapel last night?" Miss Doyle folds her arms.

Good point.

Meanwhile, Ithal moves to put his arm around her waist, but she resists. A pang of jealousy runs through me.

"I didn't mean anything by last night. It was just a laugh, that's all." Miss Doyle isn't convinced. Miss Worthington tries again. "Please Gemma. I'll give you whatever you want. My pen set. My sapphire ring!" she begins to take the beautiful ring off her finger, but Miss Doyle stays her hand.

I was beginning to form the opinion that these girls had no concept of time, and was thinking about what to do, when I heard Miss Doyle say "You'll be in my debt."

"Understood."

Miss Doyle pushes Miss Worthington towards the lake nearby.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you." Miss Doyle pushes her in. With Miss Worthington in the lake, Miss Doyle turns towards Ithal and points him the other way. I knew it was no use. "Go now, if you ever want to see her again!"

I wouldn't let that happen.

"I will not run like a coward." He plants his feet firmly into the ground. I half expected him to jump into the lake and save his _Miss Worthington_.

"Do you really think you'd see any of her inheritance? She'd be cut off without a cent. If you weren't slapped in leg irons and hanged in Newgate first,"

Once again, she lad a point.

Ithal's face looses color, but he stands his guard. I knew it. It was male pride. I didn't care if she saw me, I would get him myself.

I got ready to rush towards him, but Kartik is quicker. He runs to Ithal, his black cloak flying behind him, and whispers to him in Romanian. Then, they both rush back to the Gypsy camp. On the way back, Kartik looks back at Miss Doyle. She nods, and he returns the nod. Then, they're gone.

Where Kartik came from, I don't know, but he came at the right time.

I hurry after them to the Gypsy camp.

**

* * *

**"No, I am not going to take you near that school!" 

I pace around Kartik's tent, with Kartik at my heels.

"Anya, this is important. I need to give her this letter."

"You did it by yourself the first time, why don't you do it now?"

I was right. Some time ago, Kartik left a note for Miss Doyle. He went without me, and he came back in one piece.

"I almost got caught!" he says. "Can you at least tell me an easier way to do it?"

"Simple. Get some rope next time."

I was being cheeky, but then again, he hadn't talked to me before the whole Ithal incident, and I was still thinking about that nod that he shared with Miss Doyle.

"And where would I find some rope?"

"Go look for some."

"Anya!"

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious, too! If you want to deliver a note to a girl you know about some secret, then do it yourself. Find a pigeon for all I care!"

We stand there, arguing like an old married couple. I tighten my grip around the journal that was in my hands the whole time, and head for the tent entrance. "I have some things I have to do."

"Anya."

I turn around.

He speaks in a calm controlled voice, but I see the rage in his eyes. "Just…tell…me…how…to…get…inside…her…room."

I stare back at him, tired of arguing. I sigh. "Alright, then," I say. "Follow me."

**Geez, Anya! Attitude! I wonder what will ****happen?**** Does the Captain predict a…topless scene? I think she does. Of course, you will have to review. **

**HISTORY FACT: Anya mentions the picture of the **_**Maroon Inconnu**_** more than once. That is actually real. In English, it's called the ****"****Unknown Maroon****"****. The statue is in downtown Port-au-Prince, and it dates back to the Haitian Revolution (interesting story). **

**I need a tie-breaker for the poll on my profile page! Don't forget to vote!**

**With all due respect,**

**Lé ****Capitain**

**Read & Review!**


	14. Realization

**Disclaimer-All text from the book is property of ****Libba**** Bray. Mrs. Bray, I hope you understand! If you're reading this, please don't sue!**

_I saw what happened. No one saw me, but I saw them. I thought Ithal would be in trouble. I wanted to help, but Kartik saved him. _

_I know not how, but I have been thinking about Ithal a lot. I fear for him. I am happy when he is happy and sad when he is sad._

_If only I can make him like me again._

**

* * *

**It is high afternoon, hours after the incident that Kartik and I make our way to the school. Kartik runs ahead of me with a bundle of rope over his shoulder. When we reach the wall where her window was, I spotted the railing and the small loop onto which a rope can be tied onto. Of course, someone would have to climb up the ivy, and secure the rope through the loop. Since I was the smaller of the two of us, I took the rope from Kartik, and made my way up. 

"Anya, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Kartik, for the thousandth time," I say, while struggling up the ivy. "I've been here longer, and have been doing this longer, so of course I know what I'm doing."

"So you think you have experience?"

"You can call me a professional."

I spoke too soon.

I lost footing along the wall, and smashed my face into the ivy. I started to slide off the wall, but found and held on to the rope for dear life, but my grip loosened, and I came crashing into the ground.

Kartik paces over to me, and bends down. "Well that wasn't hard," he teases. "All you have to do is climb up and fall back down again. I guess professionals like yourself make it look easy."

"Very funny," I grumble. "Now help me up, and I'll show you how to do this the real way."

In minutes, I am sitting on the open windowsill, watching Kartik climb up the securely hidden and fastened rope. When he reaches me, I swing myself inside Miss Doyle's room, and take a look.

The room is not what I imagined it to be. It is cramped, and smells somewhat musty. Beds of iron hang down from the walls and the place is somewhat dark. To me it looks just like a prison. Images of the slave hold on the _Bonaparté _run through my head.

Kartik is inside the room now, looking for a scrap of paper to write his message on.

"We should hurry," I say. "We wouldn't want to get caught."

"And we won't. Trust me, Anya. I know what I'm doing."

I hear footsteps. Kartik doesn't hear them, but I do. "I guess that makes you a professional, then?" I say.

"Of course it does."

"Alright then, Mr. High and Mighty. I'll be outside." I take my leave, and swing myself over the windowsill, and grab hold of the railing.

I loose footing once again, and I find myself hanging on for dear life to the edge of the railing.

I hear the footsteps getting closer to the door. They stop suddenly, and I soon see her head peeking in to see who was there. If I make a noise now, I would surely be caught. I tighten my grip, and pray that Kartik won't take too long. The window is open, so I could hear everything they're saying.

But is doesn't stay that way. Miss Doyle rushes to the window, and pulls it shut. Perfect. Just like a professional.

I hoist myself up the railing, and crouch near the window to hear what they were saying. I couldn't make out some of the words, but I could hear their voices and see them without them seeing me.

"Step aside," Kartik was saying.

"Not until you answer a few questions."

Questions? Now I knew this would take a while. Miss Doyle was standing right in front of the window. The only way Kartik could escape now is through the door, and he couldn't do that unless he actually liked scaring the headmistress by suddenly coming out of a girl's room.

Kartik didn't say anything, so I guess he was waiting for her to ask questions.

"What were you doing in my room?" I heard Miss Doyle ask. With her being right in front of the window, her voice was clear to me.

"Nothing," Kartik's low voice said. I hear a paper crumpling in his hand.

"Leaving another message?"

He doesn't say anything.

"Why did you help me today in the woods?

"You needed it."

"I most certainly did not!"

I could barely hear Kartik say "As you wish."

"My plan worked, didn't it?"

Not really.

"Your plan worked because I talked Ithal into leaving. What do you think would have happened if I hadn't?"

Ithal would have been hanged. I shudder at the image of his body swinging from a tree. Miss Doyle says nothing.

Kartik presses on. "Right. I'll tell you. That stubborn Gypsy would have stayed and your little friend who likes to play with fire would have been very badly burned—expelled, ruined socially, whispered about for the rest of her life," he mimics the voice of one of those society matrons he told me about. "'Oh, did you hear about her? Oh, my dear, yes, caught in the woods with a heathen.'"

I had only dreamed such things. Now that I knew they wouldn't happen, I was somewhat glad for Ithal, but not for Miss Worthington.

"Tell your friend to stick to her own kind and stop toying with Ithal."

I couldn't have said it better myself.

"She's not my friend," Miss Doyle says. That is a shock.

Kartik speaks in a calm, controlled voice. "Who are your friends, then?"

There is a long silence, and I start to think that Kartik has gone too far. "May I go now?" Kartik says suddenly breaking the silence.

"Not yet," she says boldly. "Who is the 'we' that you mentioned? Why are they afraid of my visions?"

"Don't have to tell you anything."

There must have been a change in the air, for Miss Doyle suddenly speaks in a harsh voice. "Shall I tell you what happens if I scream bloody murder right this minute and you're caught as a thief?"

That was the wrong thing to say. There is a sudden noise, as I see Kartik's hand go around her throat. I lean closer to the window, bidding him to stop. I truly think that Kartik has gone too far.

"Do you think you can stop me?" He murmurs. "I am Rakshana. Our brotherhood has existed for centuries, stretching to the time of the Knights Templar, Arthur, and Charlemagne. We are the guardians of the realms now, and we have no intention of giving it back. The time of the old ways is past. We won't let you bring it back."

I am as still as a statue. Their conversations always tend to make me want to listen even though I know it is not wise.

"I—I don't understand." Miss Doyle was saying.

"You could change everything. Enter the realms. That's why they want you."

"Who? Who wants me?"

"The Order. Circe."

The Order? Madame Lacosta was a part of the Order. If she was, then does that mean Anistasia was part of the Order as well? I remember Kartik mentioning Circe the day I found out that Colin was dead.

"I don't understand all these names. Who are the Rakshana, the Order, Circe—"

Kartik doesn't let her finish. "You only need to know what I tell you, and that is to stop these visions before they lead you into danger."

Something hisses in the ivy. I pay no attention to it, for all my attention was on the current conversation.

"What if I told you my mother came to me today in a vision?"

The hissing starts again.

"I don't believe you." I hear him say, but there is something in his voice that tells me that he does.

"She left me this." Miss Doyle must be holding something, but I could see what it was from the angle I was in. The hissing gets louder.

"I saw you brother there, too," she adds.

"You saw Amar?"

"Yes. He was in some sort of frozen wasteland—"

"Stop it," Kartik says in a low voice, so that I could hardly hear. Something brushes my foot, wet and slow. I shake my foot to get rid of it.

"Do you know that place? Is that where my mother is?"

Is that where Colin is? But he appeared to me last night. The wet object brushes against my foot again. I kick my foot.

"I said stop it!"

"But what if they're trying to reach me through these visions? Why else would she leave me this?" She is no doubt talking about the object in her hand.

The hissing has stopped.

"This proves nothing!" Kartik yells. I wish he'd hurry. "Listen to me: That was not my brother or your mother you saw, understand? It was just an illusion. You must put it out of your mind."

The hissing has started once again, and this time it is right near my ear. I turn around in annoyance to see myself face to face with... a huge snake!

I squeal and jerk back, loosing my footing, and finding myself hanging on the edge of the railing once again. The snake slithers around the railing and closer to my hand. I don't know if it is poisonous, but I don't want to take my chances. I let one hand loose so the snake wouldn't get near it. I look up and see Kartik near the window.

"The realms must stay closed, Miss Doyle. For all our sakes."

Ugh. I missed most of the conversation. Stupid snake!

Here I am hanging by one hand to the railing of a window. The rope fastened to the railing still holds fast. I grab it and swing myself onto it, resisting the urge to kick that snake. The ground is still a long way down, but I know there isn't much to listen to above me. I make my way down. When my feet hit the ground I look up again. The snake is nowhere to be found. It's as if it was never there.

Kartik opens the window above me, and I could hear him ask one question: "Who is Mary Dowd?"

Mary Dowd. Mother Elena said that she, and another girl named Sarah died in a fire. Miss Doyle knew about her, but Kartik didn't. All I know is that she died in a fire.

I walk back to the Gypsy camp with one thought in my head: I had to talk to Mother Elena.

* * *

_She wasn't intimidated by the snake, but it was amusing to watch. I'll have to do something drastic. And I'll have to catch her alone._**

* * *

**I've done my chores around the camp, and have talked to countless others, and they all say that Mother Elena is busy still. Peter doesn't let anyone, but himself see her. Galena says that he is trying to talk to someone long dead, a relative. She doesn't say which one, but there is a sick feeling in my stomach. 

Kartik came back a few minutes after I had come back. He hasn't said anything since then. He only spoke to ask my why I left early.

"I had a little…incident," I sniff.

He looks at me until I'm forced to say what happened.

"You left, because you were afraid of a snake? There was none when I went down the rope."

That's odd. "But it was there! Things like that do happen." I turn to leave.

"Of course they do," I hear him say. "And you hang on to that railing like a true…professional."

"Very funny," I say over my shoulder.

**

* * *

**The next afternoon, I reach Mother's tent to hear from big-nosed Peter that she is still busy. 

"When will I be able to talk to her?" I ask calmly.

"Don't ask me. Just wait you turn!" he pulls the curtains shut. Wait your turn, my foot. I head down to the lake, with the journal in my hand.

I had forgotten all about it, and now that I remembered, I wanted to explore it a little more. I flipped past the illustrations, and the journal entries here and there. Instead of just entries and pictures, there were actually real objects in the journal. There was a birds feather, red and as soft as a kittens fur. There was a fragile butterfly wing, and right next to it, a drawing of the same wing but this time the wing was attached to a fairy-looking creature. And on the next page there was a flattened piece of poppy.

The was a drawing of the same poppy, except the poppy was whole. The poppy was outlined in charcoal black, and there was a skull next to it. I wonder what that meant. Under the picture was the same signature _Giovanni Sachez_, but right next to it were a bunch of words written as if Giovanni was in a hurry. I squinted at the Senegalian words to see them better. _Beware of the—_

"Anya!"

I whip my head around to see Galena running towards me. I slam the book shut and hide it in my cloak.

"Anya, why are you here all alone?"

"Oh. I was just…" Just what? Looking at a magical book that could somehow tell me why I'm part of a magical sisterhood?

"I was just about to fall asleep," I say. "Watching the lake always makes me sleepy."

"Alright," she says, tossing her nut-brown, elbow-length hair. "Do you think that Peter is acting strange?" She asks.

He was born strange. "Yes," I say. "Why?"

"Well, he spends so much time with Mother, and when he is not with her, he is in his tent, making strange noises."

"Strange noises?"

"Yes," Her stare is frightening. "It is like he is talking to someone who is not there. He cries out as if someone has hurt him, too,"

"Do you think it has to do with what he does with Mother?"

_"Si."_

"Then, we have to find out who he thinks he's talking to."

"I heard him say a name once," she adds. "I think it was…Claude."

_Claude, Claude, Claude._

That name. I know for a fact, that I've heard it before. But where?

"Come on!" I hear voices say. "The lake won't be that cold!"

Galena and I turn around to see a group of male Gypsies headed our way. Ithal and Kartik are among them. So is Peter.

"Girls, go back to the camp," says one Gypsy. "Your time by the lake is over."

"Ah, let them stay, Rowan," Ithal says. "Let them stay and enjoy what they see." He looks our way when he says this, but I don't know whether he was looking at me, or Galena. Then, he starts to unbutton his shirt.

Many of them were already in the lake, swimming and splashing each other, but most of them were sitting by the lake, talking to one another and cursing when someone got them wet.

Kartik stood a few feet away from them all, watching on with disinterest.

Peter was in the lake, but was swimming around the other Gypsies and looking in our direction. I knew he was looking at me.

Ithal wasn't in the lake, but his white shirt was in a heap beside him. He was talking to Rowan, and was glancing our way every so often. He lay on his side, with his black hair falling into his eyes and his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight every time Rowan said something humorous. The sun shone on him just right, lighting his bare chest, so it seemed to glow. As much as I knew I shouldn't look, I couldn't help myself, and soon, my heart was beating as fast as a Senegalian drum. I take out the journal from my cloak and pretend to read from it.

"What book is that?"

I look up to see Kartik staring down at me. "Oh, it's nothing, really," I stammer. "It's just a book that Mother let me borrow."

"When did she let you borrow it?" asks Peter, dripping wet, who appeared right behind Kartik. "When did you go into her tent?"

I'm speechless.

Fortunately, Galena saves my hide. "Yesterday, Mother gave the book to me after you left her tent, Peter," she says. "She told me that Anya wanted to read more fairy stories, so I gave it to her."

I glance at Galena. Fairy stories?

Peter doesn't press the matter further. Instead, he changes the subject. "Anya, why do you have your cloak on?" he asks. I am surprised he would be bold enough to ask that. "Aren't you hot under that?"

"I'm just fine, Peter," I say.

There is something in Peter's eyes that make me think that he wanted to see me take my cloak off. I was boiling hot, but I'd rather be burnt than obey Peter Big-Nose.

"Very well," he says. He runs back to the lake, and dives in.

"Well Peter does have a point," Kartik says suddenly. "It is pretty hot." He fumbles with his black cloak, and soon, it is off his back. He picks it up, and heads towards the lake, unbuttoning his own shirt.

Boys.

There are more of them in the lake, now that the sun is blazing. Ithal is one of them. Only his shoulders are visible, but it is enough to set my heart beating again. I don't know why it is, but I can't stop it. I don't want to stop it.

Kartik floats on his back in the water only to be pushed to the bottom by Rowan and Ithal. He comes back up, spitting water out of his mouth and splashing them extra hard. I have never seen such a smile on his face the way I did now. To be with boys his own age, and not worry about the weight of the Rakshana and his task on his shoulders would bring such a smile. Little droplets of water fall from his hair, and onto his chest, sparkling like diamonds. But I know that that sight is for another girl's eyes. Not mine.

Ithal then gets out of the water and puts his shirt back on even though his trousers are drenched. As he passes by me and Galena, he looks our way and winks. But not at me. At Galena. My heart stops beating and stands still.

**

* * *

**It's getting darker and cloudier as Ithal makes his way to the school, humming a tune. Now where is he going? I peek my head outside of my tent, and watch his retreating back. He is wearing a clean, wine-red shirt and his boots shine brightly. I put on my cloak, and sneak after him, careful not to be seen. 

He passes by Kartik's tent, Galena's tent, and even Peter's tent, which is the farthest from the camp. Every once in a while, he stops to pick a few flowers, only to throw them back on the ground, as if they were not good enough for him. In a few minutes he stops, and looks at a certain flower. Smiling, he picks it up and twirls it between his fingers. Then, he quickens his pace, and heads for the last place I expected him to go. The school.

I half want to yell at him to stop, but I couldn't. I could only follow him.

Up ahead, I see a group of girls getting ready to go inside the school from some outdoor activity. Miss Worthington is one of them. He wouldn't! But he does! He heads towards them, whistling that same tune. I immediately hide behind a tree, not wanting to be seen. When I poke my head out from behind the tree, I also see the rest of them. There is the gloomy girl I saw when I first came to the Gypsy camp, the absolutely gorgeous girl who happens to be friends with Miss Worthington, and her. Miss Doyle.

For a minute, I think she saw me, but I could have been imagining it.

The girls stop, and stare at Ithal coming towards them. Miss Worthington's face goes ghost white. It turns even whiter when he leans over the side of the wall and offers her the flower. I hear giggles, and gasps and one of Miss Worthington's followers say "The nerve!". The teacher that is with them comes out with "I believe you have an admirer, Felicity."

This teacher has rough features and is dressed differently from most teachers I see through the windows when I snuck around the school. There is also something about her that seems strange.

That thought is erased when Miss Worthington does a bold move. She takes the flower from Ithal's outstretched hand and exclaims "Miss Moore, can't we clean out these woods of all this riffraff? It's a blight."

My mouth hangs wide open. Miss Worthington drops the flower on the floor, and squashes it, delicately, with her boot. With that, the girls walk away, with Miss Worthington and Miss Doyle at the rear. Ithal just stands there, looking on, not believing what jus t happened.

I had to do something. Ignoring my conscience, I walk out from behind the tree, and towards Ithal. I place my hand on his shoulder and glare at those girls who hide their hideous hearts behind tight dresses, and tea. They were friendly to you one minute, and snap your head off the next. It's all English Voodoo.

Ithal doesn't say anything when I place my hand on his shoulder. Instead, when he looks at me, he relaxes, and there is that spark in his eye that I always see when he looks at me. It's as if he knows that whatever happens, I would be here to comfort him.

"We should go," I say. He nods, and I take his hand and lead him towards the camp. When I look back, Miss Doyle is staring at us. I hold her gaze for a minute, and stick out my chin and quicken my pace towards the camp.

**

* * *

**_All this time, I thought she loved me. All this time, I thought that she would be different. She is not. She charms men the way a snake charmer charms a snake. She charmed me. _

_It was horrible to watch them go that way with the flower I gave her squished on the floor. I could not do anything. _

_Then Anya came. No matter how hard I try to charm another woman she is there, as if she wants to tell me that she will not be fooled. That is what I like about her. _

_But I am still charmed._

**

* * *

**Peter announces that Mother Elena will be available the next night. Good. There are a lot of things I need to know, and very little time to ask. I go inside my tent, and remove my cloak, throwing it on the pile of cushions. 

"I need to talk to you."

I turn around and scream, tripping over myself as Kartik comes out of the shadows of my tent.

"Kartik! Can't you at least tell me when you're inside my tent!"

He rushes towards me, and puts a hand on my mouth. "Do you want to wake up this whole section of Britain!"

I bite the inside of his hand, forcing him to let go of my mouth. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you!"

I sit cross-legged on the floor. He sits opposite of me. His old, worn-out cricket bat rests on his lap.

"I'm waiting," I say.

He takes a deep breath. "Where did you get this journal?" He holds out the object in his hand.

"It's mine! You had no right to look around in it!"

"Where did you get it!"

I glare at him. Now, I know how Miss Doyle feels. "I found it."

"Where?"

"Among my things."

He narrows his eyes. "You lie."

"I do not!" I snap. His eyes burn a hole in mine.

"Where did you really find this journal?"

For the sake of avoiding an argument no matter how much I didn't want to, I decided to tell him. "In a forest," I mumble.

His eyes widen. "What forest?"

"Lights. A forest of Lights. I found the journal in a Forest of Lights. Colin took me there, and he told me—"

"Colin?" Kartik looks at me puzzled. "Isn't Colin dead?"

"Well…yes."

Silence. Kartik looks around the room suddenly understanding what happened. "How did you get into this forest?"

I pause for a minute. "I don't know," I stammer. "Colin just led me through the woods behind the church and I ended up in that magical place."

He scratches his chin. "So this happened during the night when Gem—Miss Doyle was locked inside the church?"

"Yes."

I knew he suspected me of listening to their conversation, but he doesn't say anything. Instead his finger runs up and down my journal. "Do you understand what is in this journal?"

"Of course I do," I say, hating that he looked though it without my knowledge.

"Do you know who these people are?"

"Well, not exactly."

He looks at me closely. "These women were part of the Order."

"I think I would have guessed that without your help."

He ignores the comment. "They were Dreamers. They had the power to enter the realms through dreams."

I didn't understand. "And what does this have to do with the journal?"

"In their dreams, they went to the realms, protected it from danger like other Order priestesses and recorded their doings in a journal just like this."

My palms were beginning to sweat. "So what?"

"So if Colin led you to the journal, then that must mean you have a special purpose for it."

"Then, that must be a good thing."

Kartik shakes his head. "No, it's not."

That was unexpected. "Why not?"

"It is just another way for you to be taken in."

This is all confusing. "How?"

"You mentioned that Colin led you to the journal, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you said that you were in a Forest of Lights?"

"Of course."

"Then, that must mean you entered the realms."

I did? My head was spinning.

"You also said that Colin was dead, didn't you?"

My blood runs cold. "Yes, I did."

Kartik twirls his cricket bat. "Then that must mean that he hasn't crossed-over."

"What?"

"If Colin doesn't crossover, then he could already be corrupted."

Corrupted? Crossover?

_Make sure his home is on the other side of the deep blue._

The pieces started fitting together. "But, if he is corrupted, then that could mean…" Kartik nods.

This was so unfair. I hated it when Kartik made sense. But I wanted to see Colin again! Kartik throws the journal towards me, and I catch it.

"Get rid of this," he says. "And don't pay attention to anything you hear about it."

I nod, but something in my heart tells me I should keep the journal. I look down at the object, with the strange pictures and warnings, and entries. Yes, something tells me that I should keep it for a little while longer. But for now, I want to change the subject.

I look up at him. "Why are you so interested in Miss Doyle?" I ask.

The question catches him off-guard. "I didn't say I was interested."

I wait for an answer.

Kartik gives in. "I am her guardian. I was assigned to her by the Rakshana to protect her the way my brother protected her mother." He looks at my amused face, then returns back to his cricket bat.

"The Rakshana?" I ask.

He tilts his head back. "The Brotherhood of the Rakshana has existed for as long as the Order. They rose in the East but were joined by others along the way. Charlemagne was Rakshana, as were many of the Knights Templar. They were the guardians of the realms and its borders, sworn to protect the Order. Their emblem is the sword and the skull."

"So, the Rakshana was assigned to protect the Priestesses of the Order?"

"Exactly."

"It must be boring to watch after someone for the rest of your life," I reason. Kartik clears his throat. Color rises in his cheeks.

"It is boring, isn't it?"

He doesn't answer.

"Kartik!"

He looks at me. There is something in his eyes; a new emotion, but it is gone in a flash. "It is my duty. I can't say whether I like it, or not."

We are silent for a minute. Kartik removes a strand of grass from the crack in the cricket bat. I uncross my legs, and roll onto my stomach. "What is she like?" My question startles him again.

"What do you mean?"

"What is she like?" I press.

He lowers his eyes.

"If you are her guardian, and your duty is to watch her, then you must know what she is like."

Silence.

"I asked you a question, Kartik."

He rubs his shoulder absent-mindedly where I threw the rock at him. "She is…different from all the other young ladies at Spence, I guess."

"And…?"

He leans back. "She is somewhat stubborn, I guess. She stands out."

"How?"

He nods to no one in particular. Then the familiar look returns to his eyes again. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he snaps, getting up. "It's getting late."

Sometimes, I do not understand this boy at all.

When he leaves my tent, I take my journal, and hide it under the cushions. I am sorry, Kartik, but I will still figure out more of this journal with Mother Elena, no matter what you say.

**

* * *

**_I knew I wasn't seeing things. I saw her golden ankle bracelet when I was inside the church; I saw the scar on her collarbone from the window when Kartik came into my room; I saw the henna on her arm and her large brown eyes from behind the tree when Ithal gave the flowers to Felicity; and when she was leading Ithal towards the camp, I saw the amulet around her neck. __The crescent eye._

_There is a girl about my age at that camp, who may have something to do with the Order, and I intend to find out what._

**Interesting.**

**DANG, this chapter was LONG! Wow! I am SO glad I am finished with it! Okay, so the topless scene wasn't that huge, but there will be more. ****Maybe.****If I get reviews.**

**So, the Order has Dreamers. I will need your honest opinion on that. Honesty is the key to getting better at things like this. Not much else to say……..Huh. That's weird.**

**Read & Review! A new poll will be up shortly!**

**With all due respect and not liking Christmas that much anymore because of something devastating that happened that she knows she'll have to pay for, and who wants y'all to check out the links on her profile page,**

**Captain Corbin**


	15. Dreamers

**Disclaimer-Same as last time.**

I make my way to Mother Elena's tent. The sun is setting and my shadow stands out yards before me. I still remember the discussion I had with Kartik the other night, but that only left me with more questions. Why was I the one chosen to have the journal? What does it mean? Why hasn't Colin crossed over? How can I make sure he can? And there was one question in the back of my mind that kept coming back to me like a boomerang: Who _exactly_ were Giovanni, Anistasia and Saldania?

The journal stays hidden under my cloak as I finally find Mother's tent. Voices. There is someone inside with Mother Elena.

Mother's soft, scratchy voice murmurs something, then the whole tent is filled with the shouts of a frantic voice that sounds familiar. Peter.

His shadow dances across the tent and his voice becomes more animated. I don't know what he is saying, but I do catch one word. Claude.

_Claude, Claude, Claude._

Peter suddenly stops, and drops to the floor. I stand there like a statue, looking at Mother Elena's shadow edge closer to Peter's. She bends down, and murmurs something to him. Then, he is up, and his shadow get larger. He's heading towards the entrance.

There is a tree nearby. I rush behind the tree, and peek around it to see what would happen. Peter and Mother Elena both leave the tent, but Mother stays at the front of the tent.

"That is the end of it, Mother," Peter says. "That is where it stops."

That is where what stops?

"Now that I know what happened, I know what I have to do."

"Peter…" Mother Elena hesitates. Then, she tries again. "Peter, I do not think that this is a good idea. Through all that I know about these arts, I know that this will not end well."

"What if I can change the future?" Peter snaps. "I can control my own destiny."

No, you can't Peter. The Priest was right.

"Peter, I know your future, and I do not like what I see. You get one chance on earth, but you have to be sure about what you are going to do."

"I know what I'm doing is right." He says, puffing out his scrawny chest. "And I will make sure he gets revenge." With that, he walks away, towards his tent.

Something about the last sentence he said made my stomach queasy.

Mother watches him leave, but she doesn't go back inside when he is out of sight. Instead, the looks out towards the school where the East Wing was, and sighs.

"Come, Anya. I was waiting for you."

I am bewildered. It's crazy how she does that.

Slowly and gingerly, I come out of my hiding spot. When Mother looks at me, she relaxes, and beckons me into her tent.

**

* * *

**

"Now what will it be? The palm? The cards?" She looks into my eyes for a very long time. "You look weak," she says. "You must have strength for your journey." 

"No mother, I don't need to know about my future." I take a deep breath. "I want to know more about this journal." I place it on the table. Mother looks at it long, and hard.

I knew she was thinking about how to reveal what she knows. She didn't use smoke like Madame Lacosta. She interpreted in many different ways. She looks up at me.

"The Book of Dreams," she whispers.

"The what?"

"The Book of Dreams. One of many books that have existed before our time."

My palms were getting sweaty. "What do you mean?"

"There were people who could see the realms," she says looking past me as if she were in another place. "They could not enter, but they could see it. Be inside it. In dreams."

My breath comes out slowly. "Were they…Dreamers?"

"Yes," Mother hisses. "They enter the realms in their dreams, or see glimpses of it. Then, they write it down in this." She taps the journal. "The Book is passed down from generation to generation of Priestesses. But that was before…"

"Before what?" I ask, trying not to raise my voice. Mother Elena's eyes dart from the tent entrance to my own eyes. Something has changed about them.

"Carolina!" she suddenly barks, startling me. "You shouldn't be in here! Go play outside with Mary and Sarah."

There is no one in the room, save for the two of us. I was beginning to doubt coming here. Mother hadn't said a word after the outburst. She was just staring at me.

"M-Mother?" I start.

Mother Elena's face breaks off into a huge smile. "Camille, I was expecting you," she says.

Camille?

"How is life with the vulnerable Techo?"

Techo? My father? And the Camille she was talking about...was she talking about Mama? Mother looks at me, expecting an answer.

I decide to play along. "Everything is fine, Mother."

"Good, good." Mother drums her hands on the journal. "You have taken good care of the Book, I see. Just like Saldania taught you."

Saldania. She wrote in the journal. Playing it clever, I decide to ask a risky question. "Mother," I ask, curling and uncurling my hand in my lap. "Why did she give me the journal?"

Mother smiles. "It has been passed down from generation to generation of Priestesses, but that was before Mary and Sarah."

That went well. I press on. "What happened?"

Mother's face clouds over, then is clear again as she answers my question. "The realms have been closed forever through them. I thought Saldania told you that."

I look down at my lap. "So, no one can enter the realms? Not even through dreams?"

Mother Elena pauses for a moment. "Well there is one, that can enter the realms."

I look up. "Who?"

Mother is silent. Then, she looks me up and down. "Anya, you look weak. You must be strong for you long journey."

"Mother, I don't need to know my future," I say, restraining myself.

"Then what do you need to know?"

I needed to know a lot of things now. Who was the one who could enter the realms when they are closed? What did Mama have to do with all this? "Who is Giovanni Sachez?"

Mother Elena leans back in her chair. "Giovanni. One of the first Priestesses. The first Dreamer. The first keeper of the first Book." She taps the journal again. "There are only two, now. The rest have been destroyed."

Two journals? Where could the other one be?

"Giovanni had the power to see the realms in dreams. It felt as if she was really there. She passed her powers onto her first daughter, Saldania."

I'm breathing heavily, now. "They were related?"

"Yes," Mother says again. "Had two daughters. Saldania, and Anistasia."

My heart stops. "Anistasia?"

Mother nods. "The Medicine woman. They were keepers of the Book after Giovanni died. But the Book was lost after what happened."

"What happened?"

Mother is again silent. She looks around quickly. "Carolina, it's getting late!" She makes for the entrance. "Come inside!"

"Mother, you didn't tell me what happened."

She turns to me. "Anya, what are you doing in here?" she asks as if nothing happened. "Did you want something?"

I couldn't take this anymore. "No, Mother," I manage to say. "I was just leaving."

Without another word, I walk out of the tent.

Mother Elena left me with even _more _questions I wanted answered. What happened between Mary and Sarah that caused the realms to be closed forever? And where was the other journal that Mother was talking about?

I was almost out of sight of her tent, when she calls out to me.

"Anya, Carolina has been a bad girl, and lost one of my white scarves. She says it is somewhere in the woods near the school. Can you find it for us?"

This was ridiculous. "Alright, Mother," I answer. I start to head back to my tent.

What a day. I enter my tent, and start to unbutton my shirt.

"Where have you been?"

I scream and pull my cloak around me, tightly. Kartik comes out of the shadows, carrying his worn-out cricket bat.

"Kartik! Stop scaring me like that!" I shriek.

"Ssshh! Be quiet!" he hisses. "Where have you been?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"You weren't with Galena and Ithal and you weren't with the other Gypsies."

"Well neither was Peter, but you're not asking for _him_!"

"Why would I want to?"

The question made me smile. Underneath my cloak, I button up my shirt again.

"Well if you have to know, I was with Mother Elena."

"Doing what?"

"Getting my fortune told," I say breezily.

"Anya, tell the truth."

"That is the truth."

"No, it's not!" he says, suddenly gripping my arm. The pain is merciless. "Did you get rid of the journal, like I told you to?"

I stay silent for a minute, pretending to be speechless from the pain of his grasp.

"Did you?"

I can't look him in the eye.

"Anya, why didn't you?"

"I couldn't," I say. "Just couldn't."

He looks at me for a minute, before letting my hand go. "Why couldn't you?" he says, icily.

There was no way I was about to tell him the whole story between Mother and me. Instead, I just glare back at him. "If you were me, then you probably would be doing the same thing."

He has nothing to say to that. Instead, he walks around my tent, swinging his cricket bat and staring at his boots.

"Kartik, you have to believe me when I say that I will get rid of it. But just not yet."

"If you don't, the worst can happen. And when the worst does happen, don't come crawling to me for help. I warned you, Anya, when I could have just destroyed it myself."

I hated him, thinking he was the most powerful person here. What did he know? All he ever did was watch over some girl and give her cryptic warnings, just like he is starting to do to me. Well, I won't let him.

I change the subject. "Mother lost something in the woods near Spence. She needs help finding it. And maybe if you're not too full of yourself, you can help." I was challenging him. I knew he would agree to help, proving that he wasn't full of himself and my instincts told me it was the right thing to do.

"Very well," he says. "And I am not full of myself."

**

* * *

**"What exactly did she loose?" says Kartik, cricket bat in hand, stepping over fallen tree branches and thorns just to catch up. 

"A scarf," I say, projecting my voice a little. "It was a white scarf."

"Now, why on earth would she want to loose a white scarf in the middle of the forest for?"

"I don't know," My boot catches a branch on the forest floor. "She said that is was Carolina that lost it."

"Who?"

"Carolina."

Kartik is silent for a moment. We had both figured out that Carolina was dead a long time ago and Mother Elena usually spoke of her (or to her) as if she were still living.

"Then, maybe there is no scarf to find." He searches the place. "No real scarf that is."

He has a point. "But it is good to be outside in a forest with the moon shining above you, isn't it?" I twirl around, tangling my foot in a pile of vines.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

I crouch down to untangle my foot. He joins me. "Anya, you still haven't told me why you didn't get rid of the journal. Do you know what could happen if you don't?"

I don't answer. Instead, I focus on my foot. It might take a while to untangle.

Kartik goes on. "You'll be taken in. She'll want you to believe what she says, and once you do, there is no turning back."

"What? Who will want me to believe what?"

"Circe. That's why she sent Colin to show you the journal in the first place."

I was getting furious. I break a vine only to realize that there is a whole new mass wrapped around my foot. "Colin would never show me something just to hurt me!"

"Colin is dead." His words are a slap in the face, and my eyes start to sting. Soon, I feel the tears coming.

It is silent for a moment as we sit there, staring at my tangled foot. "Colin also could have already been corrupted. He could be in league with Circe."

This stings me even more. Not only because it may be true, but because he doesn't realize how much Colin means to me.

"Stop it," I growl trying to keep back my tears. I don't remember the last time I've ever cried, but I knew that it must have been horrible, for that's how I felt. And no one seemed to notice.

"Anya, it's the truth," Kartik says.

"I said stop it!" I yell. It's scary how I'm actually starting to sound like him. "I don't want to hear about it anymore. Not tonight." I glare at my foot, hating it for being tangled, when I could be running back to my tent. I could do that, and nobody would care less.

There are splashing noises further down. I look up. I see a small clearing where the moon is shining as bright as the sun. "Who is over there at this time at night?" I wonder out loud.

My question is answered by a high pitched voice. "It's so cold!" the voice says. Girls. From the school.

"They should know better than to be here at night," Kartik mumbles.

"Well, they can get in trouble by themselves," I say. "We should go."

But Kartik isn't paying attention. He is staring at something near the clearing. Something white. "I am starting to think that Mother Elena wasn't joking about her scarf," he whispers. Standing up, he creeps closer to where the object lay.

This wasn't going to turn out good. "Kartik, stop!" I hiss, getting up and making to rush towards him. I forgot my foot was tangled. I fell down with a thud on the ground, knocking my head on a tree branch, and slamming my arm down on a twig. Everything is silent.

"Did you hear that?" says the same voice. From the sounds of water, I could tell she was in the lake. Her voice sounds familiar.

"Hear what?" asks another familiar voice. Miss Doyle.

Kartik had turned towards me after I fell and was mouthing something to me. I didn't know what he said, but he missed what was going on with the girls at the lake. I tried to stand up again, but my hand slipped on a wet leaf and I found myself crashing down on another tree branch.

"There it is again! Did you hear it?"

"Criminy," croaks a small voice.

Kartik had turned around and was now heading for the scarf. The two falls that I did had loosened the vines on my foot, and I was crawling towards Kartik. And at the same time, there was a sound of someone coming out of the lake and rushing towards us.

"Our clothes!" the first voice yells. Kartik reaches the scarf.

They both stop and stare at each other with shocked expressions. Her in her undergarments and him with his beat-up cricket bat. It's hard to tell which one is more surprised.

The gorgeous girl, with her wet, black hair and frightened velvet eyes look him up and down, then she starts trying to cover herself with her arms, and wet clothes. "Avert you eyes!" she screams. It is hard not to feel sorry for the poor, beautiful girl. I actually start to get frustrated at Kartik for seeing her this way, but not before I saw the expression on his face. Amazement and wonder. Even as a frightened English girl, she always managed to look forever lovely; a power that left one speechless. And that was the effect she was having on Kartik and for some reason, I didn't like it.

That look was not meant for her.

"If this were ancient times, we would hunt you down and put your eyes out for what you've seen," yells Miss Worthington from the lake. Miss Doyle and the other girl stay silent. The look on Miss Doyle's face is not a happy one. It is actually one of regret and jealousy, and I didn't blame her for it.

Kartik forgets about the piece of clothing mistaken for a scarf and runs back to where I was. Without saying a word, we rush back towards the camp, and behind me, I can hear Miss Worthington say one last sentence. "Next time, we _will_ put his eyes out."

**

* * *

**I'm in the Forest again. I'm running through the Forest with the sun glaring down on me. I reach a clearing to find myself face to face with a multitude of creatures. Centaurs were lined up in two rows with lights dancing all around them. At the far end was the most strangest creature I've ever seen. The creature from the smoke image. The creature with one paw and one talon, long golden hair and a cape of acorns. It looked at me and nodded. It seemed to be saying something, but I couldn't understand what. 

Then, I found myself inside a burning building. There was a dead body on the floor and two girls running. Ahead of me is another woman, summoning a door. A door of lights. The whole place was burning and heating up. I was sweating so hard I couldn't breathe.

_I couldn't breathe._

I wake up with a start and find myself drenched in sweat. I look around my tent and find that things have not changed. But it is a whole great deal warmer. A little too warm. I lay back down on the cushions and looked at the ceiling until I fell asleep and didn't dream about anything.

**I love foreshadowing. It's so much fun! There are a lot of clues in this chapter. You will have to figure them out. Heh heh heh. **

**It's almost the New Year! And I still haven't read TSFT. But, it's coming! **

**Not much to say. The poll results will be in an upcoming chapter. Thanks for voting! Don't forget to review!**

**With all due respect and wishing everybody a Happy New Year,**

**Capt. Corbin**

**I'm excited!!! I don't know why but I am!!**


	16. The Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer-Same as last times last time. **

"Anya? Anya, wake up."

"Mmmm," I mumble, rolling over on my side.

"Anya, wake up."

_It is so hot. I couldn't breathe._

Something is licking my hand. I whisk it away in my sleep, and wipe it on my pillow.

_It is so hot._

"Anya!"

I wake up with a start. Ithal is staring back down at me. Galena is at his side.

"Anya, are you alright?" Galena's nut-brown hair falls over her shoulders as she gives me a worried look.

"Yes, I'm just fine," I say, with a worried look on my face. What was wrong?

"Anya, you are soaking wet," Kartik says, coming out from the corner of my tent. "Did you fall in the lake last night?"

Soaking wet? "No. No, I didn't." I sit bolt upright and look down. My shirt is drenched. I look at Galena in amazement. "What happened?"

"That's what we want to know." Kartik paces the tent. "You were practically yelling in your sleep."

"I was?"

Galena nods. "I woke up and went to your tent to see if you were okay, but you had stopped. When I left, you started again. It has been going on for hours. When I finally woke Kartik and Ithal up to see you, you were soaked and burning hot."

Burning hot. So hot. _I couldn't breathe. _

Something is licking my hand again. I turn and see a huge dog staring straight at me. It licks my face in one huge swoop. Perfect.

"Bo' Sun, stop." Ithal pulls the dog away by the collar. I never liked dogs.

I get up, and wrap my cloak around myself. It was starting to get really cold this time of year and soon, it would be December. But I still felt so hot. I look down at the dog called Bo' Sun.

I must have had a curious look on my face, for Galena said "We have three dogs. Rowan brought them in yesterday."

Joy. Bo' Sun follows me around my tent. I turn to the others. "Do you mind?" I say, clutching my cloak tightly around me. I point my head towards the door.

The others jolt back to life, and shuffle out the tent, as I undress to change. Ithal leads Bo' Sun out the tent.

Why was I drenched in sweat? Why was I burning up last night? Did something happen? Was I sick? I couldn't breathe when I had that dream.

That dream? The burning building! Now I truly remembered what happened last night. But how was that possible? The dream felt so real. As if I was actually there. Could that mean….

There is a growling sound right behind me. Mérde! I turn around and find myself face to face with another dog. It looks at me, teeth bared, and eyes wide open, ready to pounce. I brace myself for the blow.

But it never comes.

Instead the creature perks up its ears and turns towards a whistling sound getting closer. Ithal. I had figured out that whistling was one of his favorite things to do when he was bored. And I had also figured out that I was mesmerized by the sound. Ithal enters my tent and grabs the dog's collar. I still have my cloak draped over myself.

"Bacchus is not very good with humans," Ithal says, rubbing down Bacchus. "Especially women."

"Well I am not very good with dogs," I reason. "Especially big ones."

Ithal smiles. "Bo' Sun seems to like you."

I'm flattered. "I guess it is nice to be liked by a creature that tries to eat you."

"Bo' Sun was not trying to eat you, Anya. He licked you because he likes you."

Oh.

I walk over to where the bag I made for Voldez lay. He would have laughed when I gave it to him saying "If any sister of mine could sew like this, then who needs a wife?" I smile. Thinking of my brother always made me smile. But he was gone, now. Gone forever.

I searched inside the bag until I found something to change into. Then, I headed for the outside.

"Where are you going?" Ithal says. He stands up and holds Bacchus' collar.

"This is a personal matter," I tease. "You don't need to know where I am going."

**

* * *

**The pond is cool and refreshing against my bare skin. I swim around in on my back, avoiding the other girls. 

Some of the Gypsy women had found a pond somewhere away from the Gypsy camp where we could bathe without worrying about the Gypsy men. It was expertly hidden by rocks and bushes that they didn't even know it existed.

Galena splashes one of the younger girls, getting me wet as well. I splash her back, and soon we are in the middle of a splash war. I am tackled from behind by the younger girl, and find myself underwater. I find my way to the top, quickly and splash the girl.

"It is so cold!" Galena whines. "I wish we could make the water warmer when December comes."

"It is not that cold," I say. I kick my legs out from under me and fall slowly.

"Well, you were heating up last night. You should be happy to be swimming in this water."

"That is true," I sigh. I swim around in circles, too mellow to argue.

"I think we should get out," Galena says suddenly. I stop swimming.

"Why? The water feels lovely," I say, letting the last word roll out slowly. I swim on my back again.

"We are probably so clean that we could shine like the sun. Let's go."

"I'm coming," I say, closing my eyes. The water does feel lovely. It swirls around my skin like caressing fingers. For some reason, Ithal's face swims inside my head. I clear the thought.

_The water feels lovely._

Faces. Mean ugly faces enter my head. I'm being beaten, and kicked. Can't breathe! Something is tied onto my feet, then I am sinking….sinking….sinking.

_Sinking._

"_Anya!"_

I hear concerned voices, but I can't breathe. I'm under water. I kick my way around, but my lungs are filling with water. _I can't breathe!_

I am pulled out of the water by several hands. The women drag me onto the shore as I cough the water out of my lungs.

"Anya, what happened?" Galena. Her face comes into focus just above mine.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You were swimming around, and then you started kicking and screaming. Then, you started sinking."

_Sinking. _

"I-I don't know what happened." Other faces started to come into focus. The women looked worried.

Galena is silent for a moment. Then, she grabs my things. "Put on your clothes," she says. "You will catch a cold if you don't."

**

* * *

**_Mother Elena wouldn't see anybody today. I wonder why? I wanted to talk to her about the screams I heard last night. They were coming from somewhere in this camp. I wonder if they had something to do with me?_

_Rowan brought three dogs yesterday__. Their names are Bo' Sun, Bacchus and Hercules. They are huge! I guess dogs are needed around here to scare off people who don't belong. But Bacchus did try to bite me when I touched him. Ithal only laughed and played with his new dagger. Bacchus likes Ithal. _

_Most of those Gypsies think I am crazy, but I am not. I may be one of the youngest, but I will show them what I can do. Then, they will respect me, even thought I don't think it is fair that they treated Kartik with respect when I was here longer than he was. I'll show them._

_And I'll show her, too. Anya, who thinks she can be tough and mysterious at the same time, while trying to charm them. I'll show her. I'll make sure he gets revenge. _

**

* * *

**"Why are there_ three_ dogs?" I whine. I stand in front of the lake with Galena behind me, looking at three huge creatures. "Isn't one enough?" 

"They can help around the camp," Rowan says scratching the one called Hercules. "They guard the camp, and make great hunting dogs."

"But, they're huge!" I back away from Bacchus, who seems to take an interest in sniffing my crotch.

Galena rubs Hercules' ears. "They are so adorable."

Rowan looks at her with a softened look on his face. I had figured out that he had feelings for Galena, but then again almost every young man in this camp thought she was attractive. That didn't sit well with me. "I was thinking of you when I named Hercules," he says. "Kartik let me read a page of his book, and I knew that you liked stories about strength."

Galena smiles at him in turn. They were hopeless.

I turn around and see Ithal coming towards us. He was carrying his new dagger. Bo' Sun perks up his ears and trots towards him. My heart starts beating faster, and I want it to stop, but I can't stop it.

"Rowan, we need you to help us with the firewood." He says when he reaches us. He takes one glace at me and Galena, and returns to Rowan.

"Firewood? I thought we weren't leaving until late November." Rowan stands up.

"I know that," Ithal says a little sharply. "We need it for tonight."

"Why?"

"Five of us are staying up to keep watch. It will be cold."

Rowan nods, and starts to follow Ithal back to the camp. "Wait," I say. "Can I help?"

Ithal turns around to look at me. "I do not think you can," he says.

"I am as good as anyone here. You must need some help with the wood."

"Well, we don't need you help. Women in this camp should not be doing those things." He turns back around and heads towards the camp with Rowan and the dogs tagging behind.

"Well I want to help!" I yell after them.

"You can't," he says. "You have other things to do, don't you?"

Rowan turns around to look at me, but Ithal shoves him in front.

Something has changed about Ithal. I don't know what, but something has changed.

Galena stares after the two men. Then she takes my hand, and starts to lead me towards the women's camp.

**

* * *

**The sky is dark when we finally finish the chores around the camp. My hands are sore and wrinkled from washing clothes for hours. I practically expect them to freeze off in this temperature. I've never been this cold ever since I was in the mountains near the House of Han. Thinking about the House of Han brought a wave of remembrance over me. To know that I had made it this far was overwhelming. 

Galena must have sensed that something was different, for she turned towards me. "What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"Nothing really," I say, brushing away the thoughts and memories. I try to avoid her brown eyes, burning holes into mine. She knows I am not telling the truth. So she starts to talk for me. "Sometimes I miss my family," she says. "I think about them a lot. Sometimes I feel like they're still there, looking for me. But I knew that they couldn't fight the disease."

I place my hand on my necklace. That crescent eye that held so many secrets. So many secrets that I still had questions for.

"Why do you wear that necklace?"

I look at her. "Oh, it belonged to my mother."

"That is a very strange necklace. What does it mean?"

I haven't really figured out myself. But I couldn't tell her what I know. "It is a very popular design in Senegal and Hispaniola." Galena nods.

"Do you think of her often?"

"Who?"

"You mother."

"Yes," I say. My mother was at the bottom of the ocean. What could be worse than that? But then, there is that question in my mind. What did she have to do with the Book of Dreams?

"Anya, you are thinking about something. You can tell me what it is, can't you?"

Not yet. To be honest, I do not think I could ever tell her. When I don't answer, she looks at me for a long time, then turns her attention to what was ahead of her. I follow her gaze and see five men coming towards us.

They stop a few feet in front of us, and set up their firewood to make their fire. Ithal and Rowan are among them. So is Peter. I take Galena by the hand. "Come," I whisper. I go towards them.

Their fire is lit, and now, they sit, and start to talk to each other. The three dogs are with them. Ithal leans back in his chair and starts to play with his dagger.

"Why are we going towards them?" Galena whispers back.

"Simple. We need company, don't we?"

Galena doesn't say anything and lets me pull her towards the men. Bo' Suns ears go up and he turns towards us. So do the men.

"Why are you still awake at this time?" Rowan asks, mainly looking at Galena.

"We just finished with the chores," she says.

"Besides, it is not that late," I say, looking at Peter. Being one of the youngest of the men in the camp, we loved to tease him about staying up late. He glares at me.

Rowan catches on, and laughs. "I guess it is not that late," he says. "But what do you need us for?"

"We don't," I sit down next to him. "I thought you just might need some company."

Ithal shoots me a surprised glance with those golden eyes. One of the other men start to chuckle. "We don't need your company," Peter says. "We already have enough company to keep us awake." He pats a huge jug of ale beside him.

"Don't brag, Peter," says one of the men. "You're too young to drink that kind of drink."

A series of low chuckles ripple through the men. Ithal looks at me again and twirls his dagger. Peters face goes red.

Galena gives me a look saying that we should leave. As much as I knew she was right, I wanted to stay a little longer. We stay silent for a moment, looking out towards the night sky. They would be here for a long time, and I was getting cold and tired.

"Whatever happened to that English girl who used to come here to see you, Ithal?" one of the men says.

We are all silent, waiting for his answer. Ithal just sits back in his seat, and twirls his dagger again. "I don't know," he says. "She stopped coming. I was getting tired of her anyway."

As much as I wanted to believe that, I had a feeling it was not true.

"She was a sight to see," says Rowan, reaching for the jug of ale. Ithal reaches it first. "A sight to see, yet nothing but trouble." The others laugh.

Soon, all of the men succumb to the ale, and the whole camp is filled with laughter, and jokes in different languages. Every once in a while the men glance in our direction, but they never offer us anything. The three dogs lay at their feet listening to their laughter and the night sounds.

"This isn't so bad," I say, leaning back.

"I really think we should go now, before they actually think about abusing our company." Galena whispers.

"We will, just not yet," I yawn. I was actually enjoying this. I peek through my eyelids just enough to see Ithal staring at me, before going back to telling jokes. But he wasn't the only one. So was Peter. Uncomfortable, yet heart-warming at the same time.

I am about to drift off to sleep when I hear a twig snap. Hercules is up and barking in a moment. His barking sets the other dogs to do the same, and soon Ithal is up with his dagger in his hand, motioning for the others to keep silent and to follow his lead. Galena takes my hand and tries to pull me away. I free my hand. "Wait," I whisper.

"Who's there?" Ithal calls out in English. At first no one comes. Then, the trees start to move as the last person I would expect comes out from behind them. Miss Worthington.

The men straighten and stare at her as if she was a queen. I myself am a little shocked to see her walking out towards us with that kind of power. And again, it doesn't feel right.

"She is a sight to see," Rowan whispers. Galena just stares. Miss Worthington keeps her eyes on Ithal.

Ithal just grins. He grins and looks at her as if he wanted her. Then, he bows to her, putting on that deliciously dangerous charm that seemed to have an effect on every woman. And knowing that he wouldn't use that charm on me hurts a little too much.

Two other girls peek out from behind the trees. I see a flash of red hair. Miss Doyle. The other on is the gloomy girl. Ithal whistles to them, and they come out, gingerly and stand beside Miss Worthington.

"I knew you could not stay away," Ithal says, coming closer towards Miss Worthington.

"You knew nothing of the sort. As I recall, I left you standing on the other side of the wall the other day. That's where you'll always belong—on the other side of things." That was the wrong thing to say. The others behind him start whispering to one another. Ithal does not look happy. He comes even closer and starts to play with Miss Worthington's cape ribbon. His voice shows no emotion, but his eyes definitely do not look happy.

"I'm not on that side of the wall tonight," he says. Galena takes my hand again and pulls me further back.

"Stop it," I whisper.

"Please," the other girl says. "We've only come to see Mother Elena."

My heart skips a beat. Why would they want to see her for?

"Mother is not here right now," Peter says. A little too bold for someone who would let _us _see her.

"I demand to see Mother Elena," Miss Worthington says calmly. She may know what she is doing, but I could tell that in her eyes she didn't feel as brave. There is an awkward silence. Three frightened schoolgirls were no match for five Gypsy men. Anything could happen.Galena takes my hand for the third time, pulling me to go with her and once again I free my hand. I couldn't leave them here to be…violated.

"What's going on?" Kartik says entering the circle with his cricket bat in his hand, breaking the awkward atmosphere. His expression changes when he sees Miss Doyle.

"Please," she says. "We need to see Mother Elena."

Ithal, who had his eyes on both Miss Worthington and Miss Doyle, holds up his hands. "Ah…this _gadje _is yours. I apologize, friend."

I can almost laugh at how this is turning out. Kartik starts to protest. "She's not…" He checks himself and I can see something working in those eyes. "Yes, she is mine." He pulls Miss Doyle out of the circle by the hand. A round of cheers and whistles start. The dogs jump with excitement, but Peter won't take any of it. He darts forward and grabs Miss Doyle's other hand. The noise stops.

"How do we know she's yours?" he says; the lust showing brightly in his eyes. "She doesn't seem so willing. Perhaps she will come with me instead." He pulls.

Kartik's face gains color. A low chuckle goes through the others. The awkward atmosphere is back. This is hopeless. Nice job, Peter.

I make a move to enter the circle and straighten things out, but not before Miss Doyle does a very daring thing. She turns towards Kartik and kisses him on the lips.

It wasn't a short kiss. Kartik is a little surprised at first but I could see something else in his eyes. I could tell he was resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her waist.

Peter lets go of her arm in amazement. Miss Worthington looks on with a face as still as stone. Soon, Miss Doyle's eyes are open and she pulls away from Kartik. They stare at each other for a long time.

Rowan breaks out laughing. "I see she is yours after all!"

"Yes," Kartik says. "I'll take them to Mother Elena to have their fortunes told. Get back to drinking. It's their money we need, not their trouble."

They start to head towards her tent. Peter looks on, glaring at them. I make my way towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Galena grabs my hand. I wish she'd stop.

"Back to my tent," I say.

"But your tent is not that way."

I turn to her. "Galena, I'll be right back. Don't wait for me." With that said, I disappear into the fog and trees and secretly make my way to Mother Elena's tent.

**

* * *

**_She goes off into the woods leaving me speechless and confused. The men go back to what they were doing as Kartik and the girls head towards Mother Elena's tent. Anya was the only girl I've met that could leave me speechless and confused. I can't understand her sometimes._

_I turn to the men and sit down beside Rowan to wait for Anya, even though she told me not to. _

"_Who were the other girls?" Rowan asks. _

_Ithal looks out towards Kartik and the girls. The light from the fire catches his profile making it glow. "They must be her friends," he says. "But they might not be. She was not friendly to the red haired girl before."_

_Rowan nods. I look off to where Anya disappeared. I want to follow her to see why she wanted to leave so quickly. I have a feeling that she and Kartik know something that I don't. _

"_Would you like some?" I turn. Rowan is offering me the jug of ale. I know it is a bad idea. But it must be exciting to know what bad feels like. I take the jug and gulp down. The taste is prickly, and sour. And forbidden. I take another gulp. Rowan chuckles nervously, and pries the jug away from my hands. I am starting to feel very warm. I start to giggle and soon I am leaning onto Rowan. _

_Ithal coming closer is the last person I see before I forget my memory._

**

* * *

**I reach Mother's tent minutes before they do. I make my way inside as soon as I see them coming. 

"Anya! What a surprise," Mother Elena says standing up. "What can I do for you?"

I think fast. "Nothing really, Mother. I was just wondering if I can do anything to help you."

"Actually, there is." She points to a row of bottles in the corner. "Carolina accidentally mixed these bottles together. I have specific places for them. Could you put them in their right places?"

Here we go again. "But Mother, how do I know where to put them?"

"The scent will do the trick."

I want to ask her exactly what she means, but it is too late. Miss Worthington and the gloomy, quiet girl enter the tent. Mother immediately goes to them. "Welcome to Mother Elena," I hear her say. "Mother sees. Mother knows."

I start immediately on the bottles.

They are in many different colors. Some are red, some are blue and some are purple. One of the lids isn't on the right way. I remove it, and I am instantly ambushed by the smell of something sour and overpowering. Disgusting! I put on the lid, quickly.

"I am? Really?"

I turn and see the quiet girls face light up. I've never seen her smile before. "Oh, that's lovely, Ann," Miss Worthington says.

"And you are going to have many admirers," Mother Elena's voice says.

"Think about it…Miss Ann Bradshaw, the most desirable and irresistible woman in London." Miss Worthington puts an arm around the girl, apparently called Miss Bradshaw.

I brace myself to open yet another bottle. Another sour smell.

I hear the curtains being moved aside as Miss Doyle enters the tent. Kartik doesn't follow. Instead he disappears into the forest.

"There you are," Miss Worthington says, turning around to face her.

I open another bottle. This time, the scent is sweet.

The girls start talking about what Mother Elena said about Miss Bradshaw becoming a great beauty.

I put the bottles of sour scent in one pile and the bottles of sweet scent into another pile. When I place the bottles onto the shelves, I catch something I hadn't noticed before. It was a drawing of a book. A book similar to the one I had. I take the paper with the drawing on it; careful not to tear it, for it was already old, and wrinkled. There is something at the bottom of the drawing. A word. Unfortunately the word was faded, so the only letters I could make out were T, and A.

"Ah, Mary, what a nice surprise. What is it Mother Elena can do for you today?"

Mary?

"I've got lovely honey cakes, sweet as can be. Come now." Mother hands an invisible tray to Miss Doyle.

She was doing to them what she did to me. I take another look at the drawing in my hands. Mother mentioned that there was another Book of Dreams somewhere. Could this word be the name of the place? If only I knew what the word was!

"Now where is our lively Sarah today?"

Sarah?

Mother Elena mentioned that there were two girls named Mary and Sarah who got lost in a fire. And then, there was that dream.

I place the drawing back where it was, knocking a bottle off the shelf. Curses. The bottle thankfully falls on one of Mother Elena's neglected cushions. I move to pick it up, but it quietly rolls off and goes under another shelf.

"…The women who come to the woods. Teaching you their craft. _The Order_. No good can come of it, Mary, mark my words."

The Order. I knew it! How did Mother know so much about the Order? I crouch down and run my hand under the shelf, looking for the lost bottle.

"How do you know what sorts of things they teach us?" I hear Miss Doyle ask.

"Mother knows. Mother sees," Mother whispers. "They see the future and the past. They shape it." Mother pauses. "They see the spirit world."

_The spirit world._

"Do you mean the realms?"

I was guessing she did. I feel the bottle, and grab it, but it slips out of my hand.

"Can you enter the realms then, Mother?" Miss Doyle asks.

"Oh, no. Only glimpse it. But you and Sarah have gone, Mary. My Carolina had told me you brought her sweet heather and myrtle from that garden."

Mother Elena can see glimpses of the realms. Does that mean she is a Dreamer? I grab the bottle again.

"But there are other places. The Winterlands. Oh, Mary, I'm afraid of what lives there…afraid for Sarah and you…"

I finally ease the bottle out from under the shelf and dust it off. The lid is on wrong, but when I try to open it to fix it, it won't budge.

One of the girls asks a question.

"Sarah is a hungry one," Mother answers. "She wants more than knowledge. She wants power, that one. We must keep her from the wrong path, Mary. Keep her from the Winterlands and the dark things that live there. I fear she will call them, bind one to her. And it will corrupt her mind."

The tent is getting warmer, but a brush the thought aside and try to open the bottle.

"What…dark things?"

I am starting to breathe heavily. Now the room is definitely getting warmer. A little too warm. As if I were actually in a burning room.

_A burning building._

"Wounded spirits of such rage and hate…"

_A burning hut._

"…They want to come back to this world…"

_A hideous creature coming from the smoke._

"…They will find your weakness and exploit it."

_Two women running from the hut.__ One of them is carrying a book._

I see Miss Worthington make a face behind Mother's back.

"…A sacrifice is what it wants, and then the power is hers…"

_There is a man. A man with a weapon._

"…But she'll be forever bound to the dark."

_A face. A familiar face._

I sink to the floor slowly. I am starting to cool down, but my breathing hasn't slowed down. I look down at the bottle in my hand. More than half of the contents are gone. That is odd.

"What sort of sacrifice?" Miss Doyle says in a strong voice.

"Don't get so carried away…_Mary_," Miss Bradshaw says quietly.

Mother is quiet for a while, then responds in a different voice. "Who are you?" she asks.

"It's your Mary, Mother Elena," Miss Worthington pipes up. "Don't you remember?"

I stand up, putting the bottle on the shelf. Behind me, I can hear Mother going frantic, asking for Carolina. Then there is shouting and nervous voices.

"Mary, is it you come back to me after all this time?" Mother Elena says.

"I'm Gemma," Miss Doyle says. "Gemma, not Mary. I'm sorry Mother."

The room is silent as the atmosphere changes. From where I was in the tent, I could see another thing I missed, hanging around Mother's neck. The crescent eye. "You," she says. From far away, I could hear Bacchus and Bo' Sun barking, "You brought it on us."

I start to head closer to them.

"You destroyed us. Lost it all…"

I hear the clang of a coin being tossed onto the table. "Thank you, Mother," Miss Worthington says frantically. "You've been most helpful. The honey cakes were delicious."

"It was you!"

Miss Doyle lets out a small yelp, and rushes out of the tent. A few seconds later, the other two rush after. As soon as they are gone, I come out of my hiding spot. Mother, sweating and panting, turns to look at me. Something tells me that I shouldn't question her. "I finished with the bottles, Mother," I say instead. "Good night." I rush out the door.

I knew I couldn't follow them, so I decided to head back to my tent instead. I make my way through the forest, careful not to be seen by the others. They pass by the Gypsies around the fire drinking from the jug.

I pass by them on my way to my tent.

"Anya! Anya, stop!"

Galena. I keep on going, not daring to stop. I hear footsteps coming after me, and I go faster. I don't know why I do. The way Mother Elena acted tonight was beyond strange. But the images I saw were stranger. Who were those women running away from the burning hut? Why did that face look familiar? Who was that man, carrying a weapon?

All these thoughts make me want to run all the way back to Senegal; back into my mother's arms, believing that she is not dead. Not at the bottom of the sea.

I feel myself getting warmer. Hotter. I'm burning.

_As if I'm on fire._

My tent is getting closer, but everything is changing. I am running in a place where the sky is red, and there are awful noises behind me. I turn to look and I see a monster. A monster with hideous fangs and red eyes chasing me. I turn my head back in front of me, and instead of my tent, I see a lone tree standing on a hill. It had no leaves, and it was pitch black against the blood red sun.

I blink, and everything changes. The footsteps are still behind me and I scream as I am tackled inside my tent.

I try to wrestle my way out of the strong grip; kicking and screaming until my lungs and legs hurt when I finally stop; I look upward into the golden eyes of my captor.

"Ithal!" I shriek.

"What is wrong with you?" he says, pinning me down. His voice is somewhat slurred from the ale, but his grip is a hard as steel.

"There is nothing wrong with me! I'm fine!" I say, but I'm not too sure anymore.

"I hope so. You were on fire!"

What? He must have had too much ale. But I did feel like I was burning.

_As if I was on fire._

I'm silent for a moment, catching my breath. He does the same, but he still stays on top of me. The heat of his breath is very close to my neck. On the outside I feel fine now, but I feel as if a flame is starting to light up from the inside. A different flame.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks.

I nod. He gets up and helps me to my feet. Amazingly, my clothes were still fresh as if they were never burnt. He staggers a little from the ale and he heads out my tent. "Do not frighten me like that again," he says.

I nod again, and walk towards my bed. So many thoughts in my head that I couldn't think clearly. I turn around to see Ithal still there, looking at me with a new emotion in those eyes. Immediately, he turns around and leaves my tent.

I sit down on my bed with a sigh.

**

* * *

**_I wake up with a start, panting and sweating; thankful for once that I wasn't wearing a shirt. The dream felt so real, it was as if she was actually here with me. My neck still feels strange. I rub it to make it stop aching. I lie back down and tell myself that it was only a dream. I tell myself that she wasn't in this tent. It wasn't even raining. But the kiss she gave me earlier on in front of the Gypsies made me realize that she could do anything. __But it was only a dream._

_I also tell myself to stop thinking otherwise. _

**FINI! EN FIN! FINALLY! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter! **

**But I might not post the next one in a very long time, because I did get reviews last time, and trust me; that hurt. That really hurt. So I'm letting you guys off easily. But I do need reviews, guys!**

**That's all I have to say! **

**With all due respect,**

**Captain C. **


	17. The Next Night

**Disclaimer- Same as last times, last time**

**Why am I loosing inspiration? The chapters seem bleak! Ah, I need to fix that! Seriously! Maybe it is the lack of reviews? Maybe, just maybe.**

"Where did you _really _take them Kartik?" Rowan jabs him in the ribs with his elbow and winks.

"Where I said I would take them." Kartik looks at the ground.

"Don't be shy," another young Gypsy says. "We all have to experience these things sometime." That comment is followed by a series of low chuckles from the older Gypsies.

"Yes, but sometimes things don't always go so well," Ithal says, kicking a pebble on the ground.

The six Gypsy men lounge around a group of caravans very close to the girls tents. We girls sit outside of our tents partly listening to them and freeing peas from their pods.

"I don't think we should talk about things like this here," Kartik says, shifting around and getting ready to leave.

"If you say so," Rowan flips the coin in his hand again. "Besides, some of these things aren't suited for young ears." Here, he looks at Peter. Peter seethes.

"Anya," The Gypsy woman named Bea taps my shoulder and I am once again pulled back to the peas. I had started to rip the shell and drop bits of it into the pea pile. "I'm sorry," I mumble. I pick out pieces of the shell and toss them into the grass.

"Anya, you said that you would tell a story to the children," Bea says a few seconds later. That was true. But I was feeling nervous. Especially after the strange thing that happened last night.

"I am not very good with storytelling, Bea," I say. "Mother Elena could do it."

"Don't you think she'll be busy?"

I think about that for a moment. "I guess she would." I sigh. Why couldn't the men do things like this while we women enjoy ourselves? I hear noise behind me. Rowan had taken out one of his many instruments and started playing. The dogs were all over the place.

"I could tell a story," Galena says from her pile of peas.

I snort. "No one in this whole camp understands your stories. Besides, they always end in a happy ending."

Galena throws a pea at me. "That is not true!" she says, smiling in spite of herself. "And children sleep happier with a happy ending."

"Yes, but some children face reality sooner than others," I say, thinking about Gervanie. I still had the ring I made for her on my finger. And I could also remember seeing her bones where she died and hear the gunshot that killed her.

"But other times fantasy can be better than reality. You can make anything happen."

The realms came into my head. I remember seeing them in Lacosta's smoke image, thinking that anything was possible.

"Not all the time," I sigh.

"Then what story do you _want _me to tell them about? _La Llorona_?"

"If they hear that story, then they won't wait to grow up!" Bea pipes up.

All three of us laugh, causing the men to turn and stare. But then, they are back to their conversations. I still keep my eyes on them, wondering what they think of us girls. Do they only see us as an item of pleasurable company or something else? If they do see us a something else, then what?

Most of the men in this camp looked after us as well as the camp. I knew Ithal did. Did he see it as a chore or an adventure? I knew that only they had the answers, but to ask them would be strange.

A gust of wind blows extra hard, causing the scarf Galena usually carried to flutter off her lap and onto the grass. "That scarf always manages to find away to leave me," she says getting up. The reaches the scarf, but the wind blows it further away from her and closer to the men. _Incroyable_.

Galena heads towards the scarf, tripping on a pebble and tumbling into Ithal. He catches her into an embrace, stopping her fall. His hands go a little lower than they should. Rowan picks up the scarf. "You should be more careful," Ithal says. He lets her go and Rowan gives her the scarf. For a minute, Ithal and Galena look at each other as if they shared something between them. Then, Galena heads back towards us.

"That must have been interesting to watch," she says as if nothing happened.

"Yes, very interesting," I say, standing up. "I think I should see if Mother Elena is too busy to tell a story to the children."

**

* * *

**Mother's tent is empty when I look inside. I am still curious as to why she had a drawing of the Book on her shelf and what the letters T and A were for. I find myself looking around. For what, I don't know, but something was telling me that I should. Medallions, spices, and other objects decorate the room. My foot brushes upon a small chest. It is unlocked and easy to open. 

There are a bunch of odd things in there like ripped books, broken toys and a burnt pinafore. A hair ribbon dangles from the side of the lid. It was a child's chest. There was a set of tarot cards, an old ragged doll, stockings and a pair of black shoes. There were pictures as well. There was a picture of a group of Gypsies. Among them, I could make out Mother Elena. There was a little girl beside her, which I took to be Carolina. Mother had said that she died in a fire. If she died in a fire, then why weren't these things burned as well? It had always been the custom to burn the body of a Gypsy when the Gypsy was dead. It was also the custom to burn their things so that their spirits wouldn't haunt the camp.

Roaming through the belongings of a dead girl never sat well with me.

I start to put the items back when something falls out of one of the books. I pick it up and turn it around to see that it is an old picture of two girls. One of the girl's faces was blurred. She had probably turned around when the picture was taken. The other girl looked very familiar.

"What are you doing?"

I slam the chest shut, tucking the picture into my pocket. Kartik is at the entrance.

"Nothing," I say. "I was just looking for Mother Elena to see if she wasn't too busy to tell stories."

He looks me up and down. He knew there was more, but he didn't press on. "Mother won't be back until tonight," he says.

"Where is she?"

"She wouldn't say. She is probably searching for plants to make herbs."

I nod. Kartik sits down on one of the cushions. "Did you get rid of the book?"

Of course. "Kartik, I can't."

He turns to me. "Why not?"

He already knew what the book was for. I was out of reasons for keeping it. All but one reason, that is. "If it was you that only had one thing to connect you to your past, would you get rid of it?"

The question catches him off guard. He can't find anything to say, so I keep going. "Something tells me that this book holds answers that I have about my family, the realms and…" I falter.

"And?"

"And myself. I can't get rid of it."

"But you said you would."

"Well," I sit down beside him. "I lied."

"Figures," he says, standing up. "I can't stay long. I have to go somewhere."

His location probably has something to do with Miss Doyle. "Can I come?" I ask. He gives me an annoyed look. "You forgot who helped around the camp when it really mattered." I say, taunting him.

"Then where were you last night when Miss Doyle and her friends were surrounded by the other Gypsies?"

"I think she took care of that problem by herself," I say, calmly.

Color rises in Kartik's cheeks.

"Now," I say, standing up, and heading outside Mother's tent. "Where are you going?"

"If you ask, I won't take you."

We both head out the tent. He goes back to the others, but I continue out along the lake. The trees are starting to loose their leaves as a result of the coming winter. I was never used to the cold weather of London. I was more used to the tropical heat of Hispaniola and Senegal. I was glad that the Gypsies would be moving to a warmer place very soon.

I find a comfortable looking tree trunk, and sit down with my back against it. I had forgotten my cloak in my tent, but it didn't matter. I look up at the sky, thinking about how unpredictable life can be. Things can go the way you want them in one moment, and go horribly wrong the next moment. Sometimes I wish that there could be a place where you always knew what would happen. Where you can plan your own life and control your own destiny.

My eyelids become heavy, and soon, I am fast asleep.

_A butterfly rests on my nose. I wrinkle my nose until it flutters off._

I open my eyes lazily and find myself surrounded by warm grass and sweet roses. The sun shines above like a golden gem. Everything is beautiful! I stand up and look around.

This doesn't look like the Gypsy camp.

The lake runs clear and blue with the sun's reflection shining like diamonds. There were trees everywhere and the air was filled with songs and butterflies. My hand rests on the tree trunk. It quivers, and when I remove my hand, bubbles file out of my handprint.

Where was I?

There is a noise among the trees. A deer. It looks at me as if it wants me to follow it. I do, and it leads me deeper into the trees. I dodge my way around the thick trunks and come to a clearing. The deer is gone, but the deer wasn't what I was looking for. Or looking at. There, sitting on a green patch of grass was the last person I expected to see. Colin.

"You're here," he says. I am speechless as he comes over to me gathers me in him arms and kisses me hard. I wasn't expecting it, but it wasn't as if I didn't want it. "I was waiting for you," he says, his face close to mine. He kisses my nose. "I was hoping you would come this time."

This time? I break away from him. "Colin," I say. "Where am I?"

He looks at me with a bewildered expression. "You're in the realms, Anya," he says.

The realms. Kartik said that if Colin was still in the realms, that meant that he didn't crossover. He was probably corrupted. But Kartik had never been to the realms before. He could be wrong.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Colin says, looking around. It _was_ beautiful, I was a little startled to hear it from Colin.

He takes my hand, and starts to lead me back to the clearing. "You can make anything happen here," he continues. As we walk on, the grass seems to be singing. We reach the place where I woke up.

"But, how did I get here?" I say, my hand brushes against a blade of grass, turning it into a rose. Amazing.

"You're dreaming," He says in a way that makes me look at him. He looks back at me. "You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"Yes." I look around. "I must have dreamt my way into this place, then!" I sit down on the grass. It feels soft and warm. Colin joins me.

"You dreamt about a place where you can control your own destiny," he says. "And you ended up here."

"But how?"

"It is your gift."

I look at him as if he had just asked me for my skin color. "My gift?"

He laughs. I had never heard such a laugh from Colin. It was rich and warm. And something else. "Anya," he says. "You're a Dreamer! They see glimpses of this place in their dreams. Sometimes they see more."

So I had come here through my dreams. And everything was breath-taking. A new feeling was buzzing though me, making me giddy.

Colin scoots closer to me. "Wish for something. Anything."

I close my eyes. I had always liked mangos. Something heavy falls on my lap with a _thump_. I open my eyes to find the biggest mango I've ever seen. The outside is a rich greenish-yellowish color. My face must have been the very picture of delight, for Colin laughs again. "How…how is this all possible?" I say, trying to control myself from burying my face into the huge fruit.

"The mystery of the realms," he replies, getting up. "Follow me."

He leads me further down into another clearing up ahead is a beautiful waterfall, and beyond that is the world of the realms.

"It's like another universe," I gasp. Such a thing was hardly possible to imagine back in Senegal.

"It truly is," he murmurs. I turn to him.

"Colin," I say. "What happened to you when you left for the other plantation? How did you…." I trail off, not being able to finish the question.

He looks down. "It turns out that I wasn't going to another plantation after all."

The Elephant Man's work, no doubt. I see his body, crouched over with his face twisted after I stabbed him. The sweet revenge I've always wanted.

"Colin…I didn't know," I start.

"You couldn't have. I didn't know either."

I feel as if I should do something. But I am still a little daft-struck from his kiss earlier. Instead I take his hand. It is large and warm. "I'm sorry," I say.

His face clouds over, but then he is back. "What do you want to do?" he asks.

I look out toward the horizon. "I want to explore the place," I say. "Starting with where the smoke is coming from." I point towards the colorful smoke, rising in the air.

"What?"

"I said, I wanted to explore what was over there," I say, pointing again. I turn to him. He is looking at me funny. As if he can't see me.

"Anya, where are you?" he says true enough.

"I'm right here," I say. He didn't hear me. I let go of my hand and shake his shoulder.

"I'm right here, Colin!" I shout. "I'm right here!"

_Right here. Right here. Right here._

"I'm right here!"

"I know, you're right here, but you be here anymore if you stay out in the cold, attempting to catch pneumonia!"

I open my eyes. Kartik is staring back at me. "Honestly, Anya. You are the strangest girl I've ever met."

I close my eyes at roll my head back onto the tree trunk.

"Do you like putting yourself in the way of nature?"

I hold out my hand. "Be a gentleman for once," I say. He hoists me up and we head back to the camp. It was getting dark and the children would want a story soon.

"Has mother Elena arrived yet?" I ask, rubbing my head. That tree trunk wasn't that soft.

"She has been here for hours," he answers. "I told her that you were looking for her so that you can talk to her."

"Perfect," I grumble. We reach the camp where there is chaos around the fire. Rowan is playing his violin, watching the dogs bounce around while the others laugh and look on. Galena is there, laughing on like an innocent saint. Kartik moves closer to me as if to tell me something, but Galena spies us and is heading our way.

"Anya, I was so worried," she says, taking my hands leading me into the group. "Where were you?"

Before I get a chance to speak, Rowan stops playing and booms out in a loud voice: "Here she is! Let's hear a story, Anya!" I am being pushed into the middle of the circle with children shouting and grabbing the hem of my skirt. The older ones just cheer and laugh.

"I would, but I can't think of any to tell," I say.

"Nonsense!" Peter shouts, smirking. "You always have _something _to say."

I could punch him for that. Thankfully, Mother Elena comes into the middle of the circle before the pleas grow and before I give in and knock Peter down for amusement.

"Settle down, settle down," she says. "I have a story to tell."

Immediately, we all calm down, and move closer to the fire. I sit down next to Galena. Mother Elena also moves closer to the fire. The light from the flames bathe her face in light, yet hide it in shadow.

"This story is a different story," she starts. That one sentence can bring the attention of many, as well as my own. "A different place. A different world."

The little ones lean against her, drinking in the sound of her voice, getting ready for what lies ahead. All eyes are on her as she continues. "There is a place where anything happens. Where dreams come true and where wishes flow free. A beautiful place. A place of mystery."

I stop playing with the small leaf in my hand and look up at her. Surely she wouldn't talk about the realms in public?

"This place was full of wonder and amazement, but there were other things needed in this magical place."

"What things were needed, Mother?" says a little girl, tugging on Mother's skirt.

"Strength," she says. "Hope."

The little girl nods.

"Strength and Hope were a good balance to this new world. They came and went, but they always gave a new feeling to this place. That was their purpose." She strokes the head of a little Gypsy boy, and looks around at us older Gypsies. "That was why they were needed.

"But there was a day when Strength and Hope did not do their task. The power of Strength was growing stronger. Strength needed more." She looks past us as if she were watching events of the past play before her. "Strength wanted Flesh."

Galena turns to me and gives me a quizzical look. She probably thinks that Mother has lost her mind, but I know Mother too well for that. She was telling me something.

"Strength searched for ways to get stronger and stronger leaving the magical place weaker and weaker. And one day Strength found what Strength wanted. There was chaos and ruin because Strength wouldn't rest until it was the strongest," she pauses, "The most powerful."

The children are starting to get uneasy with the feeling that this was a scary story. Most of the Gypsies had gone to their tents, but not all. Peter was a few feet away from me, hanging onto Mother's every word.

"So one night, Strength found the Flesh it needed to become powerful. It also needed Hope for assurance, but Hope was far from sure. It turned out that the Flesh was too rotten to give power. Power was only there for those who were hungry for it. So Strength gave itself to the power, and now the power has turned into a bad affair. An evil affair." Mother stops and sighs. She looks down at the campfire and I could see the crescent eye hanging around her neck. "But the Hope had died out. Everything was hopeless for the magical land. So now, all we need is a new hope. A better hope."

Everything is silent around the camp. I clear my throat. "And where can this hope be found, Mother?" I ask. The eyes turn to stare at me, surprised that I even cared. But I did.

Mother looks at me and smiles. "Hope lies with the ones that fight for new strength," she says. "A new order."

**

* * *

**"What was the whole point of that question?" Galena asks me once the story is over and we head back to our tents. 

"Well, it is good to show that you are interested, isn't it?" I snap. "To show the children that we have an imagination."

"Imagination?" Galena snorts. "All children have a big imagination! They don't need you to make it bigger. It might overwhelm them to death!"

I hear a twig snap somewhere among the trees. Kartik is following us.

"Yes, but what happens to that imagination once we get older?"

Galena opens her mouth to speak, but she has nothing to say. "Exactly," I point out. "Besides, the story was better than watching them wet themselves listening to the tale of _La Llorona_."

_"__Aye, mis i__jos!"_ Galena giggles. I look out to the forest. Kartik is gone.

I enter my tent and flop down on my makeshift bed. It is amazing how many things can happen in one day. But there is that thought that keeps coming back to me. I could enter the realms in my dreams. But if it is really a dream, then that means that it is not real. There was no proof that I had gone to the realms and come back. And for some reason this bothers me. I wanted to see Colin again. But in many ways, he wasn't the same. I sigh and lay flat on the bed.

Something hard and heavy meets my head. Immediately, I am up, looking to see what it is.

There, under the cushions sits a very large and delicious looking mango.

**Man, I love mangos! ****The best fruit EVER!**

**What is the story of La Llorona? La Llorona is the legendary "Weeping Woman" of Hispanic mythology. legend says that she married a man she loved, but he left her and killed her three kids. And when she died, people claim that they hear the voice of a woman calling out: "Aye, mis ijos!" ("Ah, my children!"). Freaky stuff. She can be found in the play called "iBocon!" by Lisa Loomer. Interesting play. **

**I need reviews, or my Inspiration Juice will run out. It is very low now…..going…going….**

**With all due respect,**

**Capt. Corbin**

_**An actor can't live without critiques, and an author can't live without reviews/criticism.**_


	18. Incantations

**Disclaimer-Same as last times, last times, last times last time.**

We make our way through the streets of London, pushing past the busy bodies of the streets. This was supposed to be a back road, but it felt like a maze.

"Kartik, where exactly are we going?" I ask, trying to keep up with his deep strides. I nearly bump into a woman with tons of parcels in her hands, trying to catch a cab perhaps.

Kartik doesn't answer me. Instead, he keeps his eye on one specific carriage. I follow his gaze and find myself looking at the head of a girl with red hair. I should have known. "And why are we following Miss Doyle once again?" I ask, taunting him.

He turns to me. "There is no 'we'._ I_ am her guardian. _You _just chose to come with me. And as long as you're here, you might as well keep silent."

The carriage stops near to a huge town house in Grosvenor Square. Another carriage stops beside it.

"Why are they stopping there?" I ask. Kartik squints, trying to read the marquee from where he stood.

"Spiritualism," he whispers. The girls all file out of the two carriages and head toward the entrance. Miss Doyle, Miss Worthington and Miss Bradshaw go in last. Miss Cross, their gorgeous friend is with them. As soon as they disappear through the door, Kartik takes my hand and leads me towards the entrance.

"No!" I hiss.

"We have to get inside." He yanks me towards the entrance again. The doorman gives us a curious look.

"Not that way," I say. "They wouldn't take their chances letting an Indian boy and a black girl enter such a place! We have to get in another way."

"And what other way do you suggest we get in by?" he snaps.

I take his hand, and pull him away from the entrance. "The back way."

We rush towards the back of the building, dodging out of the way of the grumpy passersby. "Excuse me," says a high voice, tapping my shoulder. I turn around. Curses! It was a constable. He calls after Kartik who stops when he realizes that I am not at his side.

"Wot bui'ness do you two 'ave, runnin' abou' the streets loike this?"

…What?

Kartik thinks fast. "We have important business at the town house," he says. "We volunteered last minute."

The constable wasn't one for small detail. "An' wot bui'ness do you 'ave at the town 'ouse?"

Again, I said nothing. I could _not _understand the language he was speaking in.

"Haven't you heard?" Kartik puts on a shocked face. He was good at this. "We are needed after the Spiritual to perform onstage. We rented the building next for a magic show, but our first act quit quite suddenly."

"So, ye do magic, eh?" the constable crosses his arms.

Kartik nods, and I follow suit. "Ye both look too young te be doin' magic an' sorts," the constable sighs. "Show me a magic trick. Go on, then."

I look at Kartik in fear, but he doesn't drop his act for a moment. "Very well," he says. "I will now demonstrate the Disappearing act."

The constable snorts.

"I need you to turn around," Kartik continues. When the constable does, Kartik grabs my hand and we're off.

I hear a whistle behind us. "Oi! Come back 'ere!"

We pay no attention to him, or to the people staring, but rush on instead. There was a backdoor and, thankfully, it was unguarded. "There is the door," I point towards it. "Once were inside, we can find our way to a place that—"

There is a small ditch in the sidewalk. My foot finds it and I find myself hitting my head on the ground with a thud. First I see pinpricks of white, but then the blackness starts to close in. Kartik turns around immediately, but I shake my head. "Go on!" I manage to say. In seconds, he is out of sight. The constable reaches me, and then I see nothing.

**

* * *

**I'm in a wasteland. A forest. A dark forest. I know I'm in the realms. Or am I? 

"Colin!" I call out. "Colin!" He doesn't answer. Instead figures start to come out. Skinny, bony and pale figures. They start to murmur, which chills me to the very bone. It's as if I am not there to them. they walk past me and keep on going. And I stand still watching them go.

Some of them have uniforms on, as if they died in battle. Some were in regular English clothes. But there were others. Those others had exotic clothes. And a mark on themselves. The mark of my village. I go to one of the women and tap lightly on her shoulder. Her murmuring stops, but she keeps going. "Excuse me miss," I say. "Where are you going?"

"She's come to us. She's come to us," she says.

"Who has come to you? What for?" I ask, trying to keep up with her.

"She has come to us," the woman says again.

"But who?" I ask, loosing patience.

The woman doesn't listen. Instead she keeps on going.

_Come to us. She's come to us._

"We're spirits," says a voice behind me. I turn around with a start. I see a man with torn up clothes and an earring in his ear balancing himself on one crutch. One of his legs is rotten, and useless. And one of his eyes is dull and droopy. When I don't say a word, he smiles, showing rotten teeth. "Injury at sea. Pirates."

I nod silently. "Why are you here, then? Who has come to you, and why?"

"Hope," says the man. He points towards a growing crowd. Two people are in the middle but I couldn't see who. "She's come to us. She's come to take us."

"Take you where?"

"She needs to take us over or we'll be lost," the man says, moving forward. As soon as he passes me, I see a face. The face of a little girl. A face that looks just like mine.

I hardly dare to whisper her name. "Gervanie?"

It is Gervanie. She's here! She continues forward. From where I stand, I could see a dent in her forehead stained red. That is where they shot her.

I rush towards her, and grab her by the shoulder. "Gervanie, it's me, your sister!" She doesn't look at me. Instead, she presses forward, murmuring.

_Come to us. She's come to us._

"Gervanie, where is Mama?" I try again. She wrenches her way out of my grasp and goes forward. I follow after her. "Gervanie, look at me!" I am pleading now. "Gervanie, it's me, Anya!"

"No," Gervanie murmurs. "Anya is gone."

"No, I'm not! Look at me!" she pushes me aside and goes forward. "Gervanie, please! It _is_ me! I'm here!" She doesn't listen. She doesn't turn back. She just keeps on going. I rush after her. "I have your ring, Gervanie," I say. "The one that I made for you!" I take her hand and place the ring gently on her palm. She doesn't even look at it. Instead, she drops it on the floor and keeps going. I stare after her, that little girl, lost in another world. There is no hope for her. The is no hope no matter how much I wish there were.

_Anya is gone._

_I'm not gone, Gervanie, but you are. Forever. _

I could feel the hot tears run down my face as I bend down to pick up the abandoned ring. As soon as I look up, I see him. Him, with his big nose on his thin face, smirking at me.

_You have been avoiding me for a long time, petit fille_

He keeps his gaze on me as I straighten up, and I see the wound in his chest where I stabbed him. Then, he is gone.

**

* * *

**_Oi! Come back 'ere!_

_Come to us. She's come to us._

_Injury at sea. Pirates._

_No, Anya is gone._

_I have your ring, Gervanie! The one that I made for you!_

_I don't care about you, or your brother, or your ridiculous organization…_

_You have been avoiding me for a long time, petit fille._

_Petit fille…..Petit fille…..Petit fille….._

"That was a nasty fall you took."

I open my eyes to see Kartik standing over me. He is rubbing his hand and looking out towards the streets. We are in a dark alleyway. I look around. "Wh-where is the constable?" I ask, sitting up against the stone wall.

"I managed to distract him and lead him away from where you were. As soon as he was out of sight, I took you here."

"Did you manage to get inside the building?"

Kartik nods. He doesn't say anything, he just nods and subconsciously rubs his hand harder.

"What happened?" I ask, pointing at the red teeth marks he was rubbing at.

"Oh, I had a little…accident," he murmurs. Before I can say anything else, he helps me up and we head back to the Gypsy camp. He doesn't say anything on the way. He just keeps looking out towards the streets, rubbing his hand.

"Why are you so quiet? Did you get bitten by a werewolf?"

Kartik glances at me for half a second. He shakes his head. "No," he says. "It was just…unexpected."

When we reach the school, Kartik stands there for a few seconds, gazing at it as if he could burn a hole through it with his eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Kartik," I hiss. He instantly snaps back to reality and follows me to the camp.

**

* * *

**_I misjudged her, that's all. She seemed willing to obey me quicker if I was stern. I couldn't help myself, watching her squirm a little. And now I feel sorry for it. Deep down, I knew she was strong. But the Rakshana says that she is a threat. _

_Is she?_

_I am beginning to have second thoughts. _

**

* * *

**The days and the nights are getting colder. The lake where we bathe is now too cold for bathing. When December actually comes, it will be frozen over. I had never been used to the cold. 

The other Gypsies go about their business, knowing that they will have to move to a warmer climate soon. And I have been haunted by more puzzling dreams.

I had no one to tell about them because I was afraid that they'd think I was mad, so I had written them down in the journal early in the morning if I could still remember them.

_The dream I had last night was strange. I had a dream about two women running away from a burning hut. There was a man inside and he was carrying a weapon. The scariest creatures seemed to be coming out of the smoke. I still don't know what those dreams mean, but they keep coming to me. _

_And there were the four girls. I saw them inside the realms, but they couldn't see me. The more I think of the realms, the more I want to go back and visit them in my dreams. I want to see Colin again. But something still isn't right…_

Then there was the Elephant Man, in that Wasteland. No matter what he did, he always seemed to be watching my every move. I don't know how, but I didn't feel at ease.

Galena had made a new friend with one of the girls in the camp. I didn't know her name, but she had the biggest forehead I'd ever seen. Kartik had been too occupied with himself about something, but had gotten a lot quieter. I didn't question and he didn't speak of it.

That night, I decided that I would go back to the realms. As much as I wanted to explore the realms, I knew Colin would be there and I was glad for it. I had excused myself from the campfire early so that I could sleep faster, gaining the curious stares of Galena and her little friend. And there was Peter. He knew that I was up to something, but he didn't know that it actually did involve sleeping.

In a few moments, I am asleep, and start to dream.

_Two women are running from a burning hut. The man inside screams, and it is a horrible sound. The two women run through the bushes, and on towards the beach where a boat is waiting. One is carrying a baby._

I'm back in the realms, and I search immediately for Colin. The grass has grown a little taller then when I was here the last time.

"Looking for me?"

I whirl around to see Colin carrying a huge mango. I rush towards him. "Oh, Colin I missed you!" I say.

"I thought you might."

I took the mango from his hands and start to punch a hole in its mushy shell to suck the juice.

"I wouldn't do that," he says, taking it back.

"Well, why not?"

"If you eat anything here, then you have to stay here forever." He puts the mango to his lips and sucks the juice. I think about the mango that was under my pillow.

"Did you do it, then?"

"Do what?"

"Put the mango under my pillow that one night."

He peels the outer layer, and takes a bite of the yellow insides. Juice runs down his chin. "Well, you wished for it, didn't you?"

"But that was when I was here."

He takes another bite. "It was an illusion," he says simply.

"What do you mean?"

He takes my hand and sits me down on the grass. "What are you sitting on right now?" he asks.

I look at him quizzically. "Grass," I say. "It feels and it looks like grass."

"And the sky. Do you see it too?"

"Of course I do!"

He plucks out a piece of grass and hands it to me. I take it. "Now look at it carefully," he says. I do, and it seems to change. It turns into a nasty creature that snaps at me. I yelp, and drop the thing. "What was that about?" I gasp.

"Sometimes things here aren't always what they seem," he says. He takes another bite of the mango and stares out at the sunset.

"But…how?"

"That is there magic. The Order's magic."

They had the power to do that? It seemed impossible. I stare down at my necklace and lean against him. "Did I ever tell you who gave me this necklace?" I ask.

"No," he murmurs into my hair.

"It was my mother's. I took it the night our village was destroyed." We both shiver for we both were lucky to escape our village horrors. Expect Colin didn't stay that lucky. "A white woman gave it to her. A white woman by the name of Sahira Foster."

Colin looks down at me. "Sahira Foster?"

"Yes," I say. I sit up. "Do you know her? I've been wanting to find her."

He is silent for a moment. "Anya, I don't think that is such a good idea."

I am surprised. "Why not?"

"How do you know she can be trusted?" That was the same thing Kartik implied about Colin. _He could have already been corrupted._

"I will just have to risk it," I say, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't suggest it," he replies. "It doesn't sound good."

"She knew my mother, so why can't I meet her?"

He has nothing to say to this. So, he changes the subject. "We didn't get a chance to explore the realms, did we?"

"We could do that later," I say, staring up at the sky.

"Why not now?"

"I think I should go." It was an excuse, but I was a little curious as to why Colin didn't want me to see Sahira Foster. I wanted to think about it on my own, and this wasn't the place to do it.

"Promise me you'll come back," he says, into my ear. His breath is dead cold.

"I promise," I say, smiling in spite of my growing fear. Everything falls away and soon, I find myself waking up to two voices.

"Well, I think she's mad," says one voice.

"What do you mean?" says another voice. Galena.

"The way she is always excusing herself, and keeping secrets, you might think she is a murderer."

I sneak up towards the flap of my tent and peek out. Sure enough, Galena is there, talking to her newfound friend with the huge forehead.

"How would you know?"

"Think about it, Galena. Has Anya ever told you what she was always doing by herself?"

My blood runs cold.

"No." Galena's voice is shaky.

"And do you always wonder what she actually does when she is alone?"

"Yes."

"And does she always excuse herself very sudden like?"

"Yes."

"Then there you have it! She could be a runaway murderer. Or something worse…" there is silence for a moment. "A witch."

All I know is that I want to murder that girl right now! How could she talk about me that way? I step out of my tent. "Hello, ladies," I say as if nothing happened. "It's a nice night isn't it?"

Their faces are ghost white. "Yes," says the other girl. "Yes it is…"

"It's always good to notice these things. It calms the mind. Especially if you were having second thoughts on a magic spell, or even a mercy killing, don't you think?" I shoot a glance at the Forehead girl. Her eyes go wide.

"Anya!" Galena snaps.

"It's impolite to listen to other conversations," the Forehead girl says icily.

"Well, it's impolite to talk about someone behind their backs. You could have at least done so in front of somebody else's tent!"

"Anya, stop it." Galena cuts in between us. I turn to her.

"Are you actually defending her?" I ask.

"What you are doing is rude!"

"Well not as rude as her calling me a witch!" I stop myself. Galena looks at both of us, torn between two friends. I know which one of us she will choose, but it won't be me. I take her hand and lead her inside my tent.

"Galena," I say. "Please don't believe a word she says. I didn't kill anybody in this camp, and I am not a witch."

She looks at me with cold eyes. "But the way people are acting about you right now can't prove that."

My heart skips a beat. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything!"

"It is true, and you know it!" Galena's voice is shrill, and shaky. "Ever since you came to this camp, strange things have been happening!"

"That's not true!" I shout. Inside, I couldn't help agreeing that she was right. "And you shouldn't say things like that about me to people you don't know. Especially about your true friend."

Her eyes flicker for a moment. She hesitates. "Well, I didn't start it. She did."

The words stab me like a dagger. Her telling the truth about this was somehow bad enough. "But you could have stopped it!" I shout as loud as I can, hearing the echoes get fainter outside of the tent. Galena falls silent. Tears start to fill her eyes. "That's not fair," she murmurs.

"Well, the world isn't fair," I snap. A tear trickles down her face, as her lips start to tremble.

I had never been driven to yell at her like that. But she shouldn't have believed what that girl said. The fact that I had gotten this angry scared her to death.

Our friendship was at steak and she was the only true friend I had. I felt like I wanted to do something to gain her trust, and keep her smiling, instead of loosing her to another girl who told lies.

Or partly did.

I put my hand around her shoulder and sit her down on the bed, taking a deep breath. "Galena," I start. She looks at me, her eyes glassy with tears. "Would you still be my friend if I told you who I really was?"

She gives me a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

I look down at my feet, take a huge gulp of air. "What if I told you I could do things? Magical things?"

**She wouldn't! Would she? Aw man!**

**Wow, I finally got this done when I should have done it sooner, because I am a stupid, lazy bi……..person. A ****bientôt!**

**With all due respect, and who would deeply appreciate it if y'all could review this chapter and tell me what you think,**

**Captain Corbin**


	19. Two Dreams

**Disclaimer- You get the idea.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks for the ones you've given me so far!**

"…So you can see another world in your dreams?" She asks, sitting on the floor.

"Not only that," I say. "It feels as if I am actually there. If I remember the dream, then I write it down in this…" I hand her the book. She looks at it, then looks back at me, all wild-eyed and animated, with an uncertain look. She must think I'm insane.

"And, you talk to someone in those dreams?" she stares at me.

"Yes. Because the realms is a place where all souls go."

She still looks uncertain. "But how can you talk to them in your dream?"

"It's not for me to explain," I say. "I guess you'll have to see for yourself."

Her eyes grow wide and she shakes her head. "No, I don't think I should. Think of what could happen!"

"Nothing will happen," I say, taking her hand and pulling her up from the floor. "All you have to do is sleep."

"But I never see this place in my dreams."

"That's true," I tap my chin in thought. If she didn't believe me, the she should see that I'm right. But how? Whatever we do, we couldn't do it in the tent. We had to go somewhere sacred. Somewhere no one can find us. I take her hand. "Come with me," I say.

We head out into the forest and keep on going. "Where are we?" she asks, trying to keep up to me. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"We'll find a place, just you wait," I pant. Further up, there is a cave. Excellent.

"I don't like this game at all. Can we please go back?"

"It's not a game, Galena!" I turn around. "It's real. And I'm going to show you that it's real, and you'll believe me. Now come on." She is silent as lets me pull her to the cave. Galena was never a strong one. Neither was I, but I knew how to defend myself.

We reach the cave and go inside. The place is warm, as if it has been used. There are strange paintings and carvings on the wall. Symbols. The place seemed magical. A place where goddesses roam. In the corner, there is a bottle of whiskey, half full.

"What is this place?" Galena looks around. She touches a carving of a woman and a swan.

"I don't know," I say. "But it's perfect!" I sit down cross-legged on the floor, and pull her down with me.

"What do we do now?"

"I'm thinking," I say, closing my eyes. Then, I take her hands in mine.

"What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes," I say. She does, and we both sit there, hands entangled, and silent. She was still hesitant, and it was getting annoying. She had to see that I wasn't insane. I was telling the truth. All those dreams I had were true, Colin was there, too!

_You have to know I'm telling the truth,_ _Galena_ I think. _I'm not like you little friend who you would believe in a moment. You have to believe me._

We are silent for a long time, and the air seems to freeze, as if caught in time.

"I don't feel anything," Galena says, opening her eyes.

I open mine as well. "Me neither."

"Maybe it was all a lie. Mother Elena has been giving you something, hasn't she?"

"No!" I roll my eyes. "Do I look like I could turn into a frog in five seconds?"

She smiles. "No."

I lean my head back against the cold rock wall, and glance at the whiskey. What does whiskey taste like?

"I think we should go," she says, getting up. I stay seated, looking at the whiskey. Did we use whiskey back home? As a medicine? I remember when I was five, I had a very bad cut, and the medicine woman poured something on it. It burned like the fires of Hell. Was it…whiskey?

"Anya, lets go." She moves to pull me up, but I dodge out of the way. When I do, I grab the whiskey bottle and open it. It smelled strong.

"Anya, what are you doing? Put that down!"

"Just one taste," I say. I put the bottle to my lips, and drink. Through the slits of my eyes, I could see Galena crossing herself.

It burned! I could feel the spicy liquid running down my throat like acid. My eyes were watery and my head feels light. This is very similar to what we used back home. I wonder…

I take another swing at the whiskey.

"Anya!" Galena grabs the bottle away, and places it back in the corner.

"What?" I stand up, swaying as I do.

"We should go. It's getting very late." She takes my hand, and leads me back to the Gypsy camp.

On the way, the trees seem to be shivering. I mean shimmering. The trees are moving. I trip on a tree root, and land on the ground, not feeling a thing. Galena turns and picks me up. "Anya, you're drunk."

"Am I?" I slur. "N-not really." I most definitely am not drank. Drunk…

The trees continue to move in front of me, this time whirling around in a dance of their own. Soon, I don't know where I am, but I find myself feeling drowsy. I drop to the floor.

"Anya? Anya!" I hear Galena's voice as my head rolls about on the forest floor. Things are changing. Is it morning already? So tired…

A feeling like fire runs through my veins. It's rushing though like an ocean current. I hold up my hand to Galena. "Pull me up," I groan. She does and as soon as our hands touch, I can feel that current rushing from my veins into hers. It's an electric feeling. The force is so strong that she yelps and lets go of my hand, sending me back to the floor again.

"What was that?" She gasps.

I get up myself, stumbling as I do. "What do you mean?"

"I felt something," she says as we continue back to the camp. "Something strong running through me."

I rub my head and turn to her, the question forming on my lips. "Did it feel like magic?"

She is silent for a while. Then she nods. "I think it was."

I look forward, rubbing at my now throbbing forehead. She turns back to me. "How do you know that was magic? How do you know what it feels like?"

"If I didn't know, then I probably would have been as surprised as you." We have reached the camp. The sky is starting to become a light shade of blue. When we reach Galena's tent, the sky has turned gray with clouds threatening the cold.

"Now, do you believe me?" I say as she steps inside. She doesn't say anything. It may be because she is so tired, or it may be the silence of defeat. Or maybe something else. Without waiting for an answer, I head towards my own tent, wanting nothing to do but sleep through the day. My head feels like an anchor. As soon as I am wrapped inside my blankets and pillows sleep claims me.

_"Where is my dolly?" says the little girl following hesitantly behind the two older ones. __One of the older girls had her face hidden in the shadow of the night, but the other one was clear. She had red hair and piercing green eyes. The little girl looks somewhat familiar. _

_They have come from the Gypsy camp and are headed for the school. __They end up in the glorious East Wing, lighting the candles as they enter._

_"Where is my dolly?" the little girl asks again. __This time in a whimpering tone.__ The other girl rolls her eyes and tosses an old rag doll at her feet, sending the little girl to tears. The girl with red hair rushes to comfort her. _

_"Leave her," the other girl snaps. "And let's to our purpose, Mary."_

_The girl named Mary reluctantly obeys and holds the little girl down. Atmosphere rises in the room as things get tense. The little girl screams only to be muted by Mary's hand. The other girl steps into the middle of the room. She takes a deep breath and lifts her hands high. "Come to us," she cries. "Come and grant me the power that should be mine."_

_A gust of wind stirs the room as things come to life. The candle flicker and dance, threatening __to go out. The shadows come together forming one big black beast. Cries of dead souls circle around the room. The little girl's shrieks get louder as Mary struggles to keep her silent. Eventually the hand lifts and the struggle becomes more urgent. Then there is nothing. The little girl is dead. Sheer terror is written all over Mary's face._

_"I needed her whole!" the beast suddenly shouts. "Your sacrifice is worth nothing to me now!"_

_"But you promised…" Mary starts._

_The other girl is not happy. She shoots daggers at Mary as she speaks. "Mary, you have ruined everything! You never wanted me to have the power, to be my sister! I should have known."_

_Mary's eyes fill with tears, rolling down her cheeks and onto the little girl's forehead. _

_"I will have payment!" The creature grabs the angry girl, who suddenly cries out in fear. Mary runs out of the room calling for help. The creature's captive stops screaming and takes one look at the ugly beast and closes her eyes, willing the beast to claim her……._

_……A young girl fights in the realms. She fights the assassin, picking up the rock and moving towards the runes. The girl has red hair and piercing green eyes. _

_Just like her mother……_

I wake up with a start, gasping and amazingly cold. Outside I could see that the sky is still filled with clouds, but the camp has long since been awake. There is laughter and whistling and singing as they go about their business.

I press a hand to my amulet understanding the full meaning of my dream. Carolina died in the East Wing. Sarah had disappeared before the fire started. The fire was caused by this event. And Mary is Miss Doyle's mother.

**

* * *

**"Kartik!" I yell running towards him. My head still hurts, but I still press onward with as much force as I have. He turns to see me running towards him. Calmly, he tosses away the apple core he had just finished and wipes his hands on his sleeves without saying a word. 

"I've figured it out!" I manage to say between gulps of air. "I've figure it all out!"

"Figured what out?"

"The East Wing! The assassin!" I say, exasperated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what happened! And I know why it happened! I saw her in my dream…"

"Anya!" Galena walks towards us. We both turn around to face her. Curses. We watch as she comes closer to us until she is at my side. "What are you two talking about?"

"Shouldn't you be helping Mother in her caravan?" I say by way of an answer.

"Helping her got me to thinking about last night."

Oh, no.

"I think you were over reacting. There was no magic yesterday. It must have been something in the weather, really. I don't think there is such thing as the realms or the Order. But it was a fun game while it lasted."

I turn to Kartik. He is staring back at me with eyes of coal.

"And you shouldn't have had that much whiskey." Galena continues. "It didn't help at all."

I'm frozen now, I don't want to move of say anything.

"I was just on my way to the lake, besides. Do you want to come?"

I gulp down the words forming in my throat and replace them with a short squeak of an answer. "I'll meet you there." Galena heads towards the lake, but I stay behind, frozen by Kartik's glare. When she is out of sight, he speaks in an icy tone.

"She _knows_?"

"It wasn't entirely my fault!" I snap. A bird overhead flaps its wings as the cold wind shifts about. Most of the birds had already gone to a warmer climate.

"You_ told_ her?"

"I had to. I was loosing her. She didn't believe me anyway!"

"But it was still a bad idea, Anya. I thought you knew better than that!" Kartik takes my arm and pulls me closer to him. He smells faintly of apple. "And you're lucky she didn't." With that, he's gone.

Later on when, I join Galena by the lake, I see him leaning against the boathouse. I don't know why he is leaning against the boathouse, and after how he got angry at me, I didn't really care.

But Galena acts just the opposite. "Kartik has been acting strange ever since you two went to the city," she says, wriggling her feet in the cold water. I keep mine in my boots instead. "He isn't saying much anymore."

"It isn't our problem," I take a handful of kola nuts out of a little sack that one of the Gypsy children had given me hours earlier. Chewing on them did ease my hunger pangs, and I was glad to have them in this cold weather. I hadn't had them ever since I left Africa.

"It probably is a woman. It usually is." She pauses for a moment as I swallow the nut. "What kind of women to you think he is thinking about?"

"Why does it matter?" I gulp down another kola nut. "It's nothing that concerns us."

With that said, she stays silent, watching her feet disappear in the cloud of dust that she had made in the lake. I keep my eyes on Kartik and the boathouse. Farther down across the lake, I see them. The four girls who never seem to get tired of mischief. Miss Doyle is among them. They stop every once in a while to pick flowers, carrying them in their arms or capes.

When Miss Doyle comes close to the boathouse, she turns to see Kartik staring right at her. She holds his gaze for a while, but not before Miss Cross comes between them. For a moment I could see Kartik's eyes linger on Miss Cross, then convert back to Miss Doyle.

"What are you looking at?" Galena asks, following my gaze. She looks at all four girls with a stony face. "They're all so pretty," she says. "I wonder how they look the way they do."

I am not amused. Or maybe I am still tired. "Why don't you ask them?" I get up, take my sack of kola nuts and head back towards the camp.

A strong hand grabs my arm and another one holds my mouth so that I can't scream. "Are you having fun, Anya?" says Peter's thin voice. I try to twist myself out of his grasp. "You'd best make it last," He says before releasing me. I trip and fall to the floor, holding my sore arm. When I look up, Peter walks away, smirking and popping one of my kola nuts into his mouth.

**What did he mean by that? We'll see! **

**I will be updating this story quicker so that I won't wait even longer to write one chapter. Plus, the best is yet to come! Reviews would be much appreciated! **

**With all due respect, **

**Capt. C**


	20. Assembly Day

**Warning: There are some stuff in here that may be a little too…iffy. Disclaimer: Man, I'm tired of righting out my disclaimers. **

**Assembly Day** _(n.)_ The day where the families of the girls at Spence Academy for Young Ladies come to visit, and see how improved they have become while us Gypsies watch and try to avoid the rude gardeners and stray croquet balls.

Galena hasn't been talking to me at all these past few days. She's been talking to her friend with the huge forehead, whose name appears to be Selma. They have also been talking to Peter.

I have no clue as to what those three talk about, but I know that it has something to do with me. Every so often, when Galena would look my way, I could see the rising uncertainty in her eyes, and I can't say it doesn't hurt. Kartik was right. I should have known better.

Peter seems to be on fire when he spits those lies about me. There is always an evil gleam in his eye. An eye that looks horribly familiar.

I try to pretend that I don't mind, but the urge to walk over there and demand to know what they are saying almost wins every time.

Especially on this day of all days. Further up, preparations for their Assembly Day are at their busiest and at the camp, many are still packing their things into their trunks or bags so that when the time comes, they will go to a warmer climate. It had just occurred to me that I have nowhere to go when they leave. I had to start making plans of my own.

Gathering up my nerves, I head towards the threesome. As soon as they hear my footsteps, they stop talking. They look up at me as if expecting me to give them something. I don't know what to say, so Peter speaks for me. "What are you doing here?" he demands.

He spoke for me not in the way I would have wanted. "Can't I join the conversation, too? It isn't a bad thing to do."

Peter shakes his head. "You wouldn't enjoy it."

"And why not?" I say, my ire rising.

Instead of answering, Peter stands up and pulls Selma up with him. "We don't have time to talk right now. The caravans need to be loaded. Come, Galena."

Galena slowly stands up. Our eyes meet for a second. _Galena__, why?_ My eyes seem to say for me. She looks at the floor and follows the others. Furious, I head the other way.

I had already helped with most of the caravans and I was free to do whatever I wanted for the rest of the day. I had decided earlier to find Kartik, but I thought better of it. He was still moping around the camp thinking about her. Rowan and Ithal were busy with the caravans and hardly had time to rest. Mother Elena had also been busy inside her tent making new charms and spells and I knew better than to disturb her. My only option was to finish the journal.

When I am certain I won't be missed for a while, I find a quiet spot by the lake and start to read. The journal opens to an entry that dated back to 1879.

_September 3, 1879_

_Today was a horrible day, dear diary. Today, we had to flee for our lives once again. We have just found shelter on an island off the coast. It may be inhabited, but we know not. Saldania's house is in ashes behind us. I do wish that Dolo and his brother are safe back at our hut. _

_Saldania is gone now. She is dead and gone, trying to save our lives. Trying to save my little girl. I haven't named her yet, but now is not the time._

_Saldania's husband was cruel and I am glad that he will be burning eternally, like he did in his bed. If only there was a real safe place to hide until all this is settled. I cannot go back home, for I know Techo, my husband, will chase me out. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I had actually had another baby boy on that night of all nights. Would he have loved me the same? Anistasia has come back with herbs for my baby girl. She fears that the baby has something wrong, and she wants to solve that, but I know Anistasia. She has plans for my baby girl. And I fear that those plans may be the safest._

_I know that soon, I will be going to __England__. Mother Elena is expecting me there and I cannot let her down. I can only hope that Techo is treating my little boys right. But I have a rising fear that he won't miss me. _

_There is no time to write more. I must help Anistasia explore the island._

_Camille_

I close the book. As soon as I do, images race through my mind. The burning hut. Could this be what she is talking about? Then it dawns on me. Anistasia and Saldania were the two girls mentioned entries back in this journal. Anistasia was the medicine woman.

And there was Camille. If this entry was written in 1879, the year I was born, and just days after my birthday, then that must mean…that Camille is my mother.

I soar through the pages, scanning for entries that may lead to this one. Why was my father angry at Mama for having me? Why did he chase her out? Was it because I wasn't a boy? There is nothing but other entries and pictures. Frustrated, I slam the journal shut. What did Anistasia and Saldania have to do with all of this?

I decide to find Mother Elena.

Like I predicted, she is in her tent. An aroma of spices hung in the air as she was bent over a small bottle of purple liquid. "Mother, do you have a moment?" I ask, holding my breath.

She looks up slowly. When she sees that it is me, she breaks into a smile. "What does Anya want to know?" she asks.

This was it. "Why did Camille visit you in England in 1879?"

Mother's face is instantly transformed as she looks past me into another world. "Trouble," she says. "Nothing but trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Makendy suspected trouble. That is why he killed her."

I was confused. "Who is Makendy?"

"Saldania's husband." There is a gleam in her eye. "He suspected her of voodoo. That is why he wanted to kill her. He killed her so that the voodoo would stop." She looks at the bottle of purple liquid in her hand. "Anistasia and Camille had no choice but to run. Camille couldn't go back to her husband, for he threw her out. So she had to come here."

I gulp down the anxiety forming in my stomach. "Did Saldania actually…do voodoo?"

"No. No she did not." Mother Elena cocks her head. "She was an Order Priestess." The last word comes out in a hiss. "As was her mother, her sister and her pupil Camille."

They were part of the Order! Maybe for the same reason I was. The pieces were starting to fit together, but there was still a big piece missing. I decide to ask her one more question. "How does this connect with a burning hut?"

She probably didn't hear me, or she just didn't want to answer, but either way, she stays silent. "Mother?"

She goes back to her bottle of purple liquid, placing it on the shelf. Without another word, I step out of the tent.

It is getting dark, and further up at the school, I could see people out in the field of the school, playing croquet or talking while sitting on benches. The younger ones skip through them all chanting as they go. Inside the school, there are even more families, who have come to see their daughters. They sit at their tables, drinking and laughing without a care in the world. It's funny how life takes its turn on different people and still manages to be the same. Behind me, there is the never-ending sound of dogs barking, caravans being loaded and the quiet chatter of people knowing their plans for the future while ahead of me, people enjoy life to the fullest not worrying about tomorrow.

As I wander around, taking my time through the woods, an icy-firm hand grasps my shoulder. I turn around to face Peter once again. This time that Selma girl is by his side.

"It's a little late to be walking alone in the woods, now is it, Anya?" Peter whispers. His mouth is so close, that I feel his spittle in my ear.

I won't let him think that I am scared. "Take your filthy hand off me, Peter." I say in a low voice. "I don't even want to know where it has been."

"Why don't you use your witchcraft to make his hand disappear?" Selma spits back.

"I won't even bother to listen to you, Selma," I shoot her a glance. "You can be certain that you'll be punished enough for your lies."

Selma seethes at me, but I don't pay attention. Peter's hands have started to wander. "You may not want to know where my hands have been," he says in a low voice that gives me _chair de poule._ "But soon enough, you'll know where they'll be heading next." He grabs at my backside. I twist out of his grasp to his amusement and run as far as I can from him. Behind me, I can hear him and Selma sharing a laugh. Or is it my imagination?

I run as fast as I can and slow my pace a little when I reach a place near the campfire. How could I have been afraid of that boy? He's no threat to me. I can knock him down in a moment, and I wish I had! But there is something about him that startles me.

I keep on going heading towards my tent, but something is barring my way. Two people are barring my way.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" says a voice that is a little too loud. My arm is linked with another and I am spun around. I look up at my two captors. It is Rowan and Ithal. And they smell a little too strong.

"You're both drunk!" I yell, trying to escape from their grip. "Let me go!"

"Why?" Rowan says in his loud voice, almost stumbling.

"I need to go back to my tent!"

Ithal spins me around so that I am in his arms looking up at him. "You won't be needing to go back to _you're _tent," he murmurs. "My tent is _that_ way." Those eyes look my up and down, ready to relive me of my clothes.

Terrified, I break away from him screaming "Get away from me, you drunk pervert!" For a moment, I think I see a sober reaction in his eyes, but I am probably dreaming for soon, he is joining Rowan in a chant sung in their language of Romany.

When I am within yards of my tent, I finally slow down to catch my breath. What is wrong with me? It is like I can't trust anyone anymore. But they didn't have a right to touch me that way. None of them did. But why was I so scared? I usually wasn't. But I wasn't _always_ that brave either.

There is thunder overhead. When my breath is even, I look out toward the school. Everyone has gone inside as the clouds bring hints of rain. Everyone except one. Miss Worthington sits on a bench, holding a piece of paper in her hands. She doesn't do anything, she just sits there. There is another roll of thunder. Miss Worthington looks up and around until our eyes meet. Hers turn fiery for a moment, but I'm not afraid. When she sees that I'm not, the fire dulls. There is pain and sadness in those eyes and it's as if for a moment, we're at peace.

Then the rain starts to fall. We hold each other's gaze for a moment, then she looks down at the paper in her hands as the ink starts to spread.

I watch her for a moment longer, then I head back to my tent.

**'Nuff said. **

**I personally think that this chapter is different than the other chapters in this story. Doesn't it feel different?**

**Thanks for all of you who are reading this story so far! It would be nice if you review, too! Or else I'm cutting out the romance in the next chapter! Yea, that's right! There's a lot, too!**

**With all due respect and who is still gagging over the image of Zac Efron being nominated on an imdb forum post to play our beloved Kartik (long story), **

**Capt. Corbin [shudders**


End file.
